D A Maxwell, Privatdetektiv
by ZaLa-WM
Summary: D.A. Maxwell ist ein berühmter Privatdetektiv. Doch unter der schillernden Fassade ist nicht alles so wie es scheint.
1. Prolog

**Titel:** D.A. Maxwell, Privatdetektiv  
**Autoren:** Zanna & Laren (ZaLa)  
**Disclaimer:** GW gehört nicht uns, wir verdienen kein Geld damit.  
**Warnungen:** AU, lime

**Kommentar:** Diese Geschichte basiert lose auf der Fernsehserie "Remington Steele". Allerdings denken wir, daß sie sich weit genug davon entfernt hat so daß es keine Nacherzählung ist. Wir klauen nur die Idee, den Rest denken wir uns selbst aus. :-)

* * *

**Prolog**

Darf ich Ihnen unter dem Siegel der Verschwiegenheit etwas verraten? Den berühmten Privatdetektiv D. A. Maxwell gibt es gar nicht. Ich habe ihn erfunden. Und das kam so:

Schon von frühester Kindheit an wollte ich für Recht und Ordnung sorgen, und deshalb bin ich dann auch Polizist geworden. Ich habe den Beruf geliebt und konnte so manchen Verbrecher hinter Gitter bringen. Doch dann geschah diese Sache. Oh ich möchte Sie nicht mit Einzelheiten langweilen – und außerdem denke ich noch immer nicht sehr gerne daran zurück, doch es sollte ausreichen wenn ich sage, dass ich plötzlich als Sündenbock für etwas ausersehen worden war dass ich nicht begangen habe.

Sie können sich das Ausmaß der Verfolgung durch die Presse nicht vorstellen. Mein Name wurde praktisch durch den Dreck gezogen. Jeder, aber auch jeder hielt mich für schuldig. Es war eine regelrechte Hetzkampagne gegen mich. Kollegen und sogar Freunde wandten sich von mir ab.

Trotzdem hat die Gerechtigkeit gesiegt und ich wurde von jedem Verdacht reingewaschen. Die richtigen Verbrecher wurden verhaftet, es gab entsprechende Gegendarstellungen und die Verantwortlichen der Presse wurden sogar von einem Gericht dazu verurteilt mir ein recht ansehnliches Scherzensgeld zukommen zu lassen.

Dennoch hat mich die Sache zwei Dinge gelehrt. Zum einen dass ich nicht mehr als Polizist arbeiten konnte – wie sollte ich meinen Kollegen die sich so schnell gegen mich gewandt hatten jemals wieder vertrauen? Und zum anderen, dass ich niemals wieder meinen Namen in den Zeitungen sehen wollte. Ich hatte genug Presserummel für den Rest meines Lebens gehabt.

Also kündigte ich meine – jetzt wieder aussichtsreiche – Stellung bei der Polizei. Aber ich wollte immer noch Verbrechen bekämpfen. Mein Gerechtigkeitssinn hatte durch die ganze Geschichte nicht gelitten, im Gegenteil er war nur noch stärker geworden.

Ich zog in eine andere Stadt und eröffnete eine Detektei. Ja, Sie haben richtig gelesen, eine Detektei. Wie sollte ein Privatmann denn sonst gegen das Verbrechen kämpfen? Und durch das Schmerzensgeld hatte ich genug Vermögen um das auch zu finanzieren.

Doch wie gesagt, ich wollte meinen Namen nie wieder in die Öffentlichkeit gezerrt wissen. Nun gibt es zwei Arten von Detektiven. Diejenigen die fast namens- und gesichtslos im Trüben fischen und sich mehr schlecht als recht mit schmierigen Scheidungsfällen über Wasser halten, oder diejenigen die ein exklusiveres Klientel und Verbrechen anzogen. Wobei letztere allerdings in der Gesellschaft bekannt und angesehen sein mussten.

Ich wollte auf keinen Fall ein schmieriger Schnüffler werden, der untreuen Ehemännern und –frauen hinterherspionierte. Dass war nicht das was ich bekämpfen wollte. Also steckte ich in einem Dilemma.

Dann fiel mir die perfekte Lösung ein. Ich erfand mir eine Art Chef. Die Detektei läuft unter seinem Namen und alle Klienten halten mich nur für seinen Assistenten.

Ich habe meinen Chef D. A. Maxwell genannt. Er stammt aus England – das behauptet zumindest der Lebenslauf den ich für ihn erfunden habe. Ich habe einen Ausländer genommen, damit die Vergangenheit meines Chefs noch etwas schwieriger nachzuvollziehen ist.

D. A. Maxwell ist auch etwas exzentrisch weshalb wohl noch keinem unserer Klienten aufgefallen ist, dass sie niemals direkten Kontakt mit ihm hatten. Aber ich habe alle Fälle gelöst, so dass es bisher keine Beschwerden gab. Alle sind erfreut und fühlen sich geehrt, dass der ach so exzentrische Maxwell sich ihres Falles angenommen hat.

Inzwischen läuft die Detektei mehr als gut. Ich habe eine Sekretärin und einen Partner. Beide wissen natürlich Bescheid und helfen mir dabei die Illusion des D. A. Maxwells aufrecht zu erhalten. Relena tut es, weil sie alles für mich tun würde. Mein Partner Chang Wufei hingegen... Nun er ist einer der wenigen Menschen die ich einen Freund nennen kann. Er war ein Kollege bei der Polizei, derjenige der meinen Namen reingewaschen hat. Ihm geht es nicht um Ruhm oder Ehre, er will nur für Gerechtigkeit sorgen, insofern passt es ihm sogar sehr gut dass sich alle Aufmerksamkeit auf unseren nicht vorhandenen Chef konzentriert.

Vielleicht mag jemand unsere Scharade für eine bösartige Täuschung halten. Aber wir wollen damit niemandem schaden. Wir tun immer unser möglichstes für unsere Klienten und wer denn in Wirklichkeit einen Fall löst, sollte doch egal sein. Man könnte sagen, wir machen die Arbeit und Maxwell steckt das Lob dafür ein. Es ist ein gefährliches Spiel, aber solange die Leute uns unsere Geschichte abnehmen, werden wir jedenfalls weiter machen.


	2. Kapitel 1

**Titel:** D.A. Maxwell, Privatdetektiv  
**Autoren:** Zanna & Laren (ZaLa)  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog

**Kommentar:** Schön daß euch der Prolog gefallen hat. Da diese Frage doch des öfteren vorkam, möchten wir hier bekannt geben, daß die Frau, deren Rolle Heero sozusagen übernimmt, Laura hieß. Aber Relena ist definitiv NICHT Mildred. Wir hätten auch am liebsten Mildred gehabt, aber keine der GW-Figuren hätte da gepasst, und wenn wir die "echte" Mildred genommen hätten, wäre es wieder zu nah an der Serie gewesen. Stattdessen haben wir Murphys Rolle (für alle die sich an die Anfänge der Serie erinnern, Murphy war da Lauras Kollege) auf Relena und Wufei aufgeteilt.

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

Heero ließ seinen Blick durch die imposante Hotelrezeption wandern. Man konnte ja sagen, was man wollte, aber das First Regent verdiente seinen Ruf als erstes Haus am Platze sicher. Hier hielten sich nur die Reichen und Schönen auf. Kein Wunder also, dass ihr Auftraggeber seine berühmten Benefizgalas immer hier ausrichtete.

Bei dem letzten Gedanken zogen sich Heeros Mundwinkel leicht nach oben. Wenn sie diesen Auftrag zu aller Zufriedenheit ausführten – und daran hegte Heero keinen Zweifel, dann könnten sie in Zukunft damit rechnen mehrmals im Jahr engagiert zu werden.

Sicher, es ging hier nicht um einen wirklich wichtigen Fall. Es war ihm auch lieber einen echten Kriminalfall aufzuklären, aber Verbrechensverhinderung war schließlich auch wichtig. Und sie bezahlte sich sehr gut, davon einmal abgesehen, dass der Name ihrer Detektei in aller Munde war. So eine Werbung machte sich immer bezahlt. Es würden weitere Fälle aus der High Society folgen. Dessen war Heero mehr als sicher.

In dem Moment sah er ihren Auftraggeber zielstrebig auf sie zukommen. Heero setzte seine ‚Begrüß den Kunden' Miene auf und ging dem Mann entgegen. „Mr. Huntington. Wie schön sie zu sehen," erklärte er und reichte dem Mann seine Hand.

Edward Huntington III erwiderte Heeros Händedruck. „Mr. Yuy. Pünktlich auf die Sekunde. Und habe ich die Ehre mit Mr. Maxwell?" Er drehte sich fragend zu Wufei um.

Heero schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid, Mr. Huntington. Mr. Maxwell ist leider zurzeit unabkömmlich. Darf ich Ihnen meinen Kollegen Chang Wufei vorstellen? Er ist unser Sicherheitsexperte und wird Ihre Alarmanlage auf Herz und Niere prüfen."

Edward Huntington III, ein mittelgroßer Mann mit schütterem hellbraunem Haar sah für einen Moment sehr erstaunt drein. Dann begrüßte er auch Wufei aufs herzlichste. „Erfreut Sie kennen zu lernen," erklärte er.

Doch nachdem alle Begrüßungsformalitäten erledigt waren, wandte er sich wieder an Heero. „Mr. Yuy, ich hatte allerdings erwartet heute endlich Ihren berühmten Chef kennen zu lernen."

Heero seufzte innerlich. Diesmal war ihr Auftraggeber wirklich sehr renitent. Die meisten anderen ließen sich sehr viel leichter davon abbringen den berühmt berüchtigten D. A. Maxwell von Angesicht zu Angesicht kennen zu lernen. Normalerweise reichte es vollkommen, wenn Heero oder Wufei sich um ihre jeweiligen Kunden kümmerten und ihnen immer etwas von ihrem Chef ausrichteten. Kaum einem war jemals aufgefallen, dass sie D. A. Maxwell tatsächlich nie begegnet waren. Und im Endeffekt war das ja auch egal. Bisher hatten Wufei und er jeden Fall gelöst – und das war was wirklich zählte.

Aber Edward Huntington III war von einem etwas anderen Kaliber. Schon während der ersten Vorbesprechungen hatte er immer wieder erwähnt, dass er unbedingt D. A. Maxwell kennen lernen wollte – hatte das sogar zur Bedingung gemacht um ihnen überhaupt diesen Auftrag zu geben. Heero hatte gehofft, dass er den Mann lang genug hinhalten konnte, um alles unter Dach und Fach zu bringen. Aber scheinbar biss er sich an diesem Kunden die Zähne aus.

„Wie gesagt, Mr. Maxwell ist gerade unabkömmlich. Aber kein Grund zur Besorgnis alles wird zur Ihrer vollsten Zufriedenheit verlaufen," erklärte in diesem Moment Wufei mit einem sehr zuversichtlichem Lächeln.

Ihr Kunde blickte von einem zum anderen. „Das mag zwar sein, Mr. Chang, aber ich habe immerhin D. A. Maxwell engagiert. Da kann ich doch wohl erwarten, dass sich Ihr Chef zumindest um meinen Fall kümmert. Schließlich zahle ich ein ziemliches Sümmchen für seine Fähigkeiten."

Heero blickte selbstsicher drein – er hatte sehr schnell in diesem Job gelernt, dass man mit so gut wie jeder Lüge durchkam, solange man dabei nur vor Selbstbewusstsein strotzte. „Ich verstehe Sie vollkommen, Mr. Huntington. Aber lassen Sie sich versichert sein, dass unser Chef die ganze Sicherheitsmaßnahme für Ihre Gala selbst geplant hat. Alles ist seinem genialen Sachverstand entsprungen. Mr. Chang und ich sind nur die ausführenden Organe."

Täuschte sich Heero, oder hatte er tatsächlich ein leichtes Schnauben aus Wufeis Richtung gehört? Er war versucht seinem Freund und Kollegen den Ellenbogen in die Rippen zu stoßen. Aber das hätte Huntington erst Recht bemerkt.

„Sehr beruhigend. Trotzdem, ich muss darauf bestehen, dass Mr. Maxwell präsent ist. Immerhin, noch nie zuvor ist es jemandem gelungen die berühmte Claire de la Maire dazu zu bringen ihre Juwelen der Öffentlichkeit preis zu geben. Der rein materielle Wert der Exponate ist schon atemberaubend. Wenn man dann noch den Sammlerwert bedenkt – nun sagen wir, diese Ausstellung ist DAS lohnende Objekt für jeden Juwelendieb. Es wäre eine Katastrophe wenn irgendeinem der Stücke etwas zustoßen würde!"

„Das wird nicht geschehen. Darauf haben Sie D. A. Maxwells Ehrenwort," erklärte Heero.

„Gut. Aber wie gesagt, ich erwarte seine Anwesenheit. Morgen werden die Juwelen geliefert und die Gala öffnet am Wochenende ihre Tore. Spätestens ab Morgen erwarte ich Ihren Chef hier vor Ort."

„Wie schon gesagt, er ist zurzeit unabkömmlich."

Huntington winkte ab. „Dann soll er sich frei machen. Oder ist er mit einem anderen Fall beschäftigt? Gleichzeitig mit meinem?" Die Stimme ihres Auftraggebers klang ziemlich aufgeregt.

Und Heero erkannte, dass es Huntington völlig aufregen würde wenn er zugeben würde, dass D. A. Maxwell einen anderen Fall bearbeitete. Der gute Mann sah so aus, als würde er jede Sekunde explodieren. „Nein, nein," erklärte Heero deshalb schnell. „Mr. Maxwell wird seine volle Aufmerksamkeit nur Ihrem Fall widmen."

„Gut," der Manager nickte. „Ich werde dann veranlassen, dass eine Suite für Mr. Maxwell vorbereitet wird. Es ist sicherlich am einfachsten, wenn er die nächsten Tage über hier im Hotel wohnt. Macht sich auch sehr gut als Publicity."

„Ich werde es meinem Boss ausrichten," sagte Heero ergeben.

„Sehr schön. Dann werde ich ihn ja morgen endlich kennen lernen. Bis dahin sollten Sie vielleicht noch einmal mit dem Agenten der Versicherung sprechen. Wyndam-Price ist sein Name. Ich habe ihn vorhin im Speisesaal gesehen. Er hatte noch einige Fragen die für die Police relevant sind. Und die Alarmanlage kann im Ausstellungsraum jederzeit besichtigt werden." Huntington blickte von einem zum anderen. Dann nickte er erneut. „Meine Herren, ich muss Sie leider jetzt verlassen, die Pflicht ruft." Er schüttelte noch einmal Heeros und Wufeis Hand und ging dann in Richtung Rezeption.

„Scheiße," murmelte Wufei, als ihr Auftraggeber außer Hörweite war. „Da hast du uns ja ganz schön was eingebrockt Heero. Wieso hast du ihm gesagt, dass er Maxwell morgen kennen lernen kann?"

„Er wäre uns sonst abgesprungen Wufei. Der lässt sich einfach nicht davon abbringen. Ich hab schon alles versucht."

Wufei zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dann wäre er halt abgesprungen. Es gibt interessantere Fälle."

„Das schon. Aber keine die so gut bezahlt sind und die uns soviel exklusive Folge-Klienten einbringen wird. Irgendwas wird uns schon einfallen"

Wufei rieb sich unsicher das Kinn. „Aber was? Ab morgen soll Maxwell sogar hier wohnen."

Heero zuckte mit den Schultern. „Lass uns darüber nachher in Ruhe nachdenken. Entweder wir bluffen weiter, oder wir engagieren jemanden der Maxwell darstellt. Einen unbekannten Schauspieler oder so. Muss doch möglich sein für ein paar Tage." Es gab sicherlich da draußen einen Mann Mitte 50, der mit graumelierten Haaren und einer Pfeife im Mund ihren Chef spielen konnte.

„Das wird nur Probleme verursachen Heero. Was wenn das rauskommt? Oder der Typ uns dann erpresst?"

Heero winkte ab. „Im schlimmsten Fall könnten wir immer noch behaupten, dass es nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver war, damit unser Chef sich ungestört im Hotel bewegen kann. Irgendwas wird uns schon einfallen."

„Mir gefällt das nicht Heero," erklärte Wufei.

Heero seufzte tief. „Dann denk du dir doch etwas aus. Ich werde jetzt mit dem Versicherungsagenten sprechen."

Wufei grummelte noch etwas, ging dann aber in Richtung Ausstellungsraum. Heero blickte ihm nach. Er machte sich keine Sorgen. Sein Partner grummelte öfters, aber er war immer mit vollem Elan bei der Sache. Und für das D. A. Maxwell Problem würde ihnen gemeinsam auch schon noch eine Lösung einfallen.

Dann atmete Heero tief durch und machte sich in Richtung Speisesaal auf. Im Geiste rekapitulierte er noch einmal alle Daten für diesen Auftrag. Er würde dem Versicherungsagenten sicher ohne Probleme alle Fragen beantworten können.

Im eleganten Speiseraum angekommen, fragte Heero den Maitre nach Mr. Wyndam-Price, woraufhin der Maitre in eine der Ecken des Raumes deutete und Heero erklärte, dass es sich um den Gentleman handelte, der dort alleine an einem Tisch saß. Heero nickte dem Mann dankend zu und ging in die gedeutete Richtung.

Je mehr sich Heero diesem Tisch näherte, desto verwunderter wurde er. Er hatte in seiner Karriere schon so manchen Versicherungsagenten getroffen. Und normalerweise hatten sie auf ihn eher wie farblose, verhuschte Menschen gewirkt. Wyndam-Price war das genaue Gegenteil. Und das lag nicht einzig und allein an seiner doch sehr extravaganten Frisur. Der ganze Mann schien vor Selbstsicherheit zu vibrieren.

Heero räusperte sich kurz. „Mr. Wyndam-Price? Ich bin Heero Yuy, die rechte Hand von D. A. Maxwell. Wir sind für die Sicherheit der ausgestellten Exponate der Wohltätigkeitsgala verantwortlich. Man sagte mir, Sie hätten noch ein paar Fragen?"

Amethystblaue Augen strahlten Heero an, schienen dabei aber auch jeden Zentimeter von ihm genau abzuschätzen. Dann warf sein Gegenüber mit einer schnellen Bewegung seinen kastanienbraunen, langen Zopf über die Schulter. „Oh stimmt, ich hab ein paar Fragen. Es freut mich sehr Sie kennen zu lernen." Er reichte Heero seine Hand und nach einem festen Händedruck fuhr er fort, „Bitte setzten Sie sich doch zu mir und bestellen Sie sich auch etwas. Ich denke wir haben viel miteinander zu bereden."

Das Strahlen im Gesicht seines Gegenübers ließ Heero unwillkürlich lächeln. Ohne groß zu überlegen setzte er sich an den Tisch des Versicherungsagenten. Dies schien eine Unterhaltung ganz nach seinem Geschmack zu werden.


	3. Kapitel 2

**Titel:** D.A. Maxwell, Privatdetektiv  
**Autoren:** Zanna & Laren (ZaLa)  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog

**Kommentar:** Nicht viel Zeit, deshalb hier nur ganz kurz: viel Spaß beim lesen!

* * *

**Kapitel 2**

Heero starrte fast hypnotisiert in das lächelnde Gesicht des vor ihm sitzenden Versicherungsagenten.

„Mr. Wyndam-Price-" begann Heero.

"Bitte nennen Sie mich doch Duo," unterbrach der andere Mann ihn und schenkte ihm ein charmantes Lächeln. „Wyndam-Price klingt so umständlich, und ich verspüre dann immer den unbändigen Drang mich nach meinem Vater umzusehen."

Heero erwiderte das Lächeln. „In Ordnung… Duo. Mr. Huntington hat erwähnt dass Sie noch einige Fragen die Police betreffend haben. Ich stehe Ihnen zur Verfügung."

„Tatsächlich?" fragte Wyndam-Price – Duo – mit einem geradezu lasziven Lächeln und maß Heero erneut mit einem Blick von Kopf bis Fuß bei dem Heero ganz heiß wurde.

„Für die Fragen!" stieß Heero aus und spürte wie er rot anlief. Verdammt, dieser Versicherungsagent sah wirklich unverschämt gut aus! Es sollte verboten sein so gut auszusehen! Zumindest wenn man ein Versicherungsagent war! „Ich meine, für die Fragen!"

„Verstehe," erwiderte Wyndam-Price – Duo – mit einem Schmunzeln. „Nun, um ehrlich zu sein, ich fürchte ich habe eigentlich gar nicht so viele Fragen, Mr. Yuy. Aber ich wäre bereit mir ein paar Fragen auszudenken wenn ich dafür das Vergnügen Ihrer Gesellschaft etwas länger genießen darf." Erneut folgte ein laszives Lächeln.

Heero blinzelte ein wenig überrascht. Dieser Duo ging ja ganz schön ran. Nicht dass er abgeneigt war – er konnte nicht abstreiten dass er sich extrem zu diesem Mann hingezogen fühlte, fast schon zu extrem wenn man bedachte dass er ihn erst seit ein paar Minuten kannte – aber er war es nicht gewohnt dass seine potentiellen Partner in einem derartigen Tempo vorgingen.

Heero räusperte sich. „Aber Mr. Huntington…"

Der Langhaarige winkte ab. „Ach, Sie haben Mr. Huntington doch sicher auch kennen gelernt. Der Mann übertreibt gern wie mir scheint. Ich schätze, diese Gala ist ihm sehr wichtig, da ist es wohl verständlich dass er aufgeregt ist."

Heero lächelte. „Sie haben Recht. Er wirkt wirklich mehr als aufgeregt. Er hat heute unsere arme Sekretärin fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben mit all seinen Anrufen. Er muss im Minutentakt angerufen haben und nach meinem Chef verlangt…" Heero brach ab und warf Duo einen schnellen Blick zu. „Aber das interessiert Sie wahrscheinlich gar nicht. Tut mir leid." Gott, was sollte das? Seit wann plapperte Heero denn wie ein nervöser Teenager bei seinem ersten Date? Dieser Duo brachte ihn völlig aus dem Konzept – aber auf eine gute Weise. Heero hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr so gefühlt.

„Oh, keineswegs," antwortete der Langhaarige und beugte sich leicht vor. „Ich finde alles was Sie betrifft äußerst interessant."

Heeros Blick hing wie hypnotisiert an Duos Augen. Fast wie nebenbei bemerkte er, dass die Augen seines Gegenübers eine äußerst ungewöhnliche Farbe hatten. In diesen Augen könnte er ertrinken, beschloss Heero, und zwar mit Freuden.

„Mr. Yuy," begann Duo.

„Heero," unterbrach Heero ihn.

„Heero," wiederholte Duo und lächelte Heero an. „Sie sind Privatdetektiv? Sagen Sie, was genau macht ein Privatdetektiv eigentlich? Das hat mich schon immer interessiert."

Heero erwiderte das Lächeln – eigentlich erstaunlich wie oft er in den letzten Minuten gelächelt hatte. So oft hatte er schon nicht mehr gelächelt seit – eigentlich noch nie. Dann winkte er den Kellner heran, bestellte sich ein Glas Wein und fing an zu erzählen.

--

Mit beschwingtem Schritt trat Heero aus dem Aufzug hinaus auf den Flur, der direkt zu ihrem Büro führte. Das elegante Büro der Detektei D.A. Maxwell befand sich nicht irgendwo – schließlich hatten Wufei und er sich von Anfang an dafür entschieden, dass sie nicht die Sorte schmieriger Privatschnüffler werden wollten, die untreuen Ehegatten hinterher spionierten. Sie wollten interessante Fälle und sie wollten reiche Klienten. Aus diesem Grund hatten sie auch ein geräumiges Büro in einem der teureren Wolkenkratzer der Stadt gemietet.

Gut, gerade zu Beginn ihrer Karriere war es manchmal schon sehr eng gewesen was das Geld anging. Doch nach und nach hatte ihr Erfolg sich herumgesprochen, und Geld war inzwischen nicht mehr das Problem das es einmal gewesen war. Dennoch konnten sie es sich immer noch nicht leisten, dass ein Klient vom Kaliber Mr. Huntington III ihnen absprang.

Als Heero die Glastür zum Büro öffnete kam Relena ihm schon entgegengeeilt. „Heero!" rief sie und wedelte mit einem Blatt Papier vor seiner Nase herum. „Wo warst du? Ich versuche schon seit einer halben Stunde dich zu erreichen? Hast du dein Handy ausgeschaltet oder was?"

Heero zog ein klein wenig schuldbewusst den Kopf ein. Er hatte tatsächlich nach dem ersten Klingeln sein Handy deaktiviert – aber er hatte diese wunderbare Unterhaltung mit Mr. Wyndam-Price – nein, Duo, er hatte diese wunderbare Unterhaltung mit Duo nicht unterbrechen wollen. Wenigstens für eine Stunde hatte er nichts von all den üblichen Problemen hören wollen.

„Heero, wir haben ein riesiges Problem!" Relena stemmte beide Hände in die Hüften. „Dieses Fax ist von Mr. Huntington! Er bestätigt dass er eine Suite für Mr. Maxwell gemietet hat! Er erwartet, dass er noch heute dort einzieht! Was sollen wir nur machen?"

Heero runzelte die Stirn und riss Relena das Blatt aus der Hand. Tatsächlich. Dieser Huntington hatte wirklich schnell gehandelt. Und offenbar wollte er ihnen diesmal keine Möglichkeit geben, sich herauszureden. Verdammt.

„Hat Wufei sich schon gemeldet?" fragte Heero, während er auf sein Büro zueilte. Insgesamt hatten sie hier drei Räume. Im größten Raum befand sich das Büro von „Mr. Maxwell". Schließlich sollte es schon was hermachen wenn sie dort Kundschaft empfingen. In den zwei anderen, bei weitem kleineren Räumen befanden sich seins und Wufeis Büro. Dort wo die wirkliche Arbeit geschah. Relenas Reich hingegen befand sich im großen, geräumigen Empfangsbereich.

„Nein, hat er nicht," erwiderte Relena während sie Heero in den winzigen, mit Aktenschränken vollgestopften Raum folgte. „Ich habe keine Ahnung wo er sich gerade herumtreibt, auch er war – oh Überraschung – nicht zu erreichen!"

„Verdammt," fluchte Heero.

„Heero!" Relena baute sich vor Heero auf und zwang ihn so, sie anzusehen. „Wir haben hier ein echtes Problem! Was sollen wir tun? Huntington erwartet dass Maxwell in diese Suite zieht!"

„Na dann lassen wir ihn doch einfach einziehen, oder?"

„Was? Wie soll das bitteschön gehen?"

Heero zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir packen einfach ein paar Sachen aus Maxwells Wohnung und schaffen sie in die Hotelsuite," antwortete Heero. Sie hatten für ihren imaginären Chef eine Wohnung beschafft, Kleidung gekauft, ja sie hatten ihm sogar eine Sozialversicherungsnummer besorgt und zahlten pünktlich seine Steuern. Immerhin, es handelte sich hier nicht um ein gewöhnliches Täuschungsmanöver. Niemand würde ihnen so schnell auf die Schliche kommen, das stand mal fest.

„Aber Heero, dieser Huntington will ihn persönlich sehen!" Relena warf die Arme in die Luft und stapfte aufgeregt auf und ab. „Du weißt dass das nicht geht! Er wird hinter unser Geheimnis kommen!"

„Das wird er nicht," beruhigte Heero. „Wufei ist schon unterwegs um einen Schauspieler anzuheuern der Maxwell spielen soll."

„Er ist WAS?" Relena starrte ihn fassungslos an. „Bist du vollkommen übergeschnappt, Heero? Einen Schauspieler?"

„Hör zu, ich weiß auch dass das keine besonders gute Idee ist," erwiderte Heero. „Aber im Moment gehen uns die Optionen aus! Was sollen wir denn tun? Sollen wir aufgeben und sagen ‚Ok, ihr habt uns ertappt, wir haben euch alle reingelegt'?"

„Nein," antwortete Relena und ließ sich auf der Kante von Heeros Schreibtisch nieder. „Aber was wenn es rauskommt? Wenn dieser Schauspieler es ausplaudert?"

„Darum kümmern wir uns dann wenn es so weit ist," erwiderte Heero. „Ich geh jetzt erstmal los und pack die Koffer unseres Chefs. Sagst du bitte Wufei bescheid wenn er sich meldet? Und schick den Chauffeur mit der Limousine zu Maxwells Wohnung damit er dort die Koffer abholen und ins Hotel bringen kann."

Relena betrachtete ihn noch einen Moment forschend, dann stand sie seufzend auf. „In Ordnung. Mach ich. Aber jammer dann bitte nicht rum, wenn es schief geht," rief sie über ihre Schulter zurück. „Und glaub bloß nicht dass ich mich zurückhalten und darauf verzichten werde, dir ‚Ich hab's dir doch gesagt!' zu sagen!"

--

Heero betrat das Hochhaus in dem sich die Wohnung ihres imaginären Chefs befand. Genau wie mit dem Büro hatten sie auch hier keine Kosten gescheut und eine Wohnung in der teureren Gegend gekauft. Gut, die Wohnung war nicht gerade riesig – aber andererseits war es ja auch nicht so, als ob dort wirklich jemand wohnen würde.

Das wichtigste war, dass sie sich zwar in einer äußerst exklusiven Gegend befand, dass es aber trotzdem ein Wohnhaus mit vielen Wohneinheiten war. In Häusern dieser Art kümmerten sich die Bewohner nicht um ihre Nachbarn. Niemand würde jemals bemerken, dass da überhaupt keiner in der Wohnung lebte.

Nachdem Heero die Wohnung betreten hatte, ging er gleich hinüber ins Schlafzimmer. Dort öffnete er den Kleiderschrank, zog eine Tasche heraus und faltete sorgfältig eine Auswahl der noch niemals getragenen Kleidungsstücke, die sie dort in den Schrank gehängt hatten. Während er all die anderen Kleinigkeiten zusammensuchte, die man eben so benötigte wenn man verreiste, wanderten seine Gedanken wieder zurück zu dem Versicherungsagenten Duo Wyndam-Price und der wirklich angenehmen Stunde, die er in dessen Gesellschaft verbracht hatte.

Er hatte sich so gut unterhalten wie schon lange nicht mehr. Duo schien wirklich aufrichtig an ihm und seinem Beruf interessiert zu sein, denn er hatte Heero aufmerksam zugehört und ein paar wirklich intelligente Sachen gefragt. Und Heero hatte gemerkt, dass er sich dem anderen gegenüber richtig geöffnet hatte. Es war kaum zu glauben, aber er war derjenige gewesen der fast die gesamte Unterhaltung bestritten hatte. Er! Und das, wo er doch selbst im besten Fall kaum mehr als drei Worte herausbekam wenn es nicht gerade um den Job ging!

Aber das hatte eindeutig an Duo gelegen, entschied Heero. Duo hatte in ihm etwas bewirkt – etwas dass Heero dazu brachte aus sich herauszugehen. Dass in ihm den Wunsch weckte sich dem anderen von der besten Seite zu präsentieren. Dass es ihn beinahe bereuen ließ dass er den Langhaarigen anlügen musste wenn er von seinem ‚berühmten' Chef D.A. Maxwell sprach.

Heero hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne und starrte sich in dem Spiegel im Badezimmer, in dem er sich gerade befand, an. Er war ja – verknallt! Jawohl, das war das einzige Wort das auf diese Situation passte – ‚verliebt' war zu stark, und ‚er fühlte sich zu ihm hingezogen' traf es nicht einmal annähernd! Er war verknallt in Duo Wyndam-Price!

Heero spürte sie sein Gesicht knallrot wurde. So etwas war ihm noch niemals passiert, und schon gar nicht nach nur so kurzer Zeit! Es war so uncharakteristisch für ihn – und doch konnte Heero nicht umhin ein warmes, fast glückliches Gefühl zu verspüren wann immer er an den Nachmittag zurückdachte.

Eindeutig, er war verknallt.

Je öfter Heero das in seinem Kopf wiederholte, desto mehr verlor es an Schrecken. Er war verknallt, na und? Es wurde wirklich einmal Zeit dass auch er ein wenig Glück im Privatleben hatte. Und wenn dieser Duo so an ihm interessiert war wie sein Flirten es hatte scheinen lassen – und die Tatsache, dass er Heero um ein Date gebeten hatte ließ das doch sehr wahrscheinlich sein – dann wäre dieses Gefühl es definitiv wert, genauer erforscht zu werden.


	4. Kapitel 3

**Titel:** D. A. Maxwell, Privatdetektiv  
**Autoren:** Zanna & Laren (ZaLa)  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog

**Kommentar:** Hihi, man merkt echt ganz deutlich wer von euch die Serie kennt und wer nicht. Und da es doch ziemlich viele gibt, die sie scheinbar nicht kennen, hier ein weiteres Kapitelchen für euch in dem ihr rätseln könnt was jetzt genau mit Duo ist. Viel Spaß dabei!. :-)

* * *

**Kapitel 3**

Duo nickte dem Türsteher des Hotels freundlich zu als dieser ihm die Tür aufhielt. Eine fröhliche kleine Melodie pfeifend schlenderte er durch die elegante Eingangshalle zum Aufzug hinüber. Während er dort stand und auf den Aufzug wartete wanderten seine Gedanken fast wie von allein zum Vorabend zurück.

Sein Date mit Heero war gut verlaufen. Mehr als gut sogar. Duo konnte wirklich nicht sagen wann er sich das letzte Mal so gut unterhalten hatte. Heero schien wirklich etwas besonderes zu sein, das hatte Duo sofort erkannt. Duo hätte nichts dagegen das so bald wie möglich zu wiederholen. Vor allem den Teil als er sich von Heero verabschiedet hatte und sie beide sich geküsst hatten. Das war unglaublich gewesen.

Auf dem Weg nach oben überlegte Duo was sie beide bei ihrem nächsten Date machen wollten. Denn es würde definitiv ein nächstes Date geben, dessen war er sich absolut sicher. Heero war interessant, nett und unglaublich heiß. Und er konnte wirklich gut küssen. Duo konnte nicht umhin immer wieder auf diesen unbeschreiblichen Kuss zurückzukommen, den sie beide am Vorabend geteilt hatten.

Heeros Lippen waren so unglaublich weich gewesen, sein Mundinnenraum so heiß und seine Zunge so forsch – Duos Beine wurden allein bei der Erinnerung ganz schwach. Heeros harter Körper der sich dabei an Duo gepresst hatte, die unglaublich kraftvollen Hände die sich dennoch so zärtlich in Duos Haar gewühlt hatten – Duo wünschte sich wirklich, dass Heero ihn hineingebeten hätte. Wie würde es wohl sein diesen außerordentlichen Körper all seiner Kleidung zu entledigen und mit Augen, Händen und Lippen zu erforschen, wie er tatsächlich darunter aussah?

Ein leises ‚Ding' riss Duo aus seinen Tagträumen und mit einem kleinen Seufzer verließ Duo den Aufzug. Er warf einen schnellen Blick nach links den Gang hinauf, dann wandte er sich nach rechts in Richtung der Suite die er suchte. Er befand sich zwar in einem der exklusivsten Hotels der Stadt, trotzdem war es geradezu lächerlich einfach an die Zimmernummer eines Gastes zu kommen wenn man es wünschte. Alles was man tun musste war eine Nachricht für eben diesen Gast zu hinterlassen und dann zu beobachten, in welches Fach diese Nachricht gelegt wurde. Ein Kinderspiel. Duo schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. Hotels sollten das doch inzwischen besser wissen.

An der besagten Tür angekommen blieb Duo schließlich stehen, sah noch einmal prüfend den Gang auf und ab und zog dann das Etui mit seinem Dietrich-Set aus der Tasche. Mit geschickten Fingern öffnete er das Schloss und nur Sekunden später stand er schon in der geräumigen Suite.

Duo sah sich um und stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus. Donnerwetter. Er hätte niemals gedacht dass es in diesem Privatdetektivgeschäft so viel zu verdienen gab. Dieser D. A. Maxwell ließ es sich eindeutig gut gehen, das stand mal fest. Diese Suite allein war größer als die meisten Appartements die Duo je bewohnt hatte.

Doch dann gab Duo sich einen Ruck und stieß sich von der Tür ab. Er war schließlich nicht hier um die Größe des Hotelzimmers zu bestaunen. Sondern um so viel wie möglich über diesen Maxwell herauszufinden. Heero hatte ihm gestern so viel über seinen Chef erzählt, dass hatte Duo neugierig gemacht. Dieser Maxwell konnte doch unmöglich so gut sein wie Heero behauptet hatte, oder?

Duo verzog das Gesicht während er eine Tür zu seiner Linken öffnete und dahinter das Schlafzimmer entdeckte. So wie Heero von seinem Chef gesprochen hatte – so voller Bewunderung und Zuneigung – Duo hatte ein ganz merkwürdiges Gefühl dabei verspürt. Jedenfalls hatte er beschlossen, sich diesen Maxwell mal genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Und nein, es war nicht etwa weil er eifersüchtig war!

Er hatte schließlich überhaupt keinen Grund eifersüchtig zu sein! Schließlich war Maxwell Heeros Boss, und Heero war mit ihm, Duo, ausgegangen! Nein, Eifersucht wäre hier völlig unsinnig. Es war nur so dass irgendetwas an diesem Maxwell Duo sämtliche Haare zu Berge stehen ließ. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit diesem Typ, und Duo würde herausfinden, was das war!

Duo öffnete den großen Kleiderschrank und betrachtete kritisch die darin hängenden Anzüge. Geschmack hatte dieser Maxwell ja, das musste man ihm lassen. Jedes dieser Stücke schien maßgeschneidert zu sein, von einem der teuersten Herrenausstatter der Stadt, wie Duo mit Kennerblick feststellte.

Das Öffnen von weiteren Schranktüren und Schubladen machte Duo eines klar: D. A. Maxwell war ein Ordnungsfanatiker. Allein wie penibel genau die Kleidungsstücke gefaltet waren! Und wie ordentlich die Anzüge im Schrank hingen! Duo schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Der Kerl war doch eindeutig nicht normal.

Dabei fiel ihm auf... Duo sah sich stirnrunzelnd um. Nein, er hatte sich nicht geirrt. Das Zimmer war nicht einfach nur penibel ordentlich, nein es sah aus als würde hier überhaupt niemand wohnen. So klinisch rein bekam doch auch die Putzkolonne eines Hotels ein bewohntes Zimmer nicht. Das war ja seltsam. Man hatte ihm doch versichert, dass Maxwell am Vortag in diese Suite gezogen war, um während der Gala ständig präsent zu sein.

Nachdenklich wanderte Duo weiter zum Badezimmer, das direkt an das Schlafzimmer anschloss. Auch dort fand er nur die edelsten und teuersten Produkte vor – Shampoo, Duschgel, Rasierwasser alles nur vom Feinsten. Duo nahm einige Flaschen in die Hand, öffnete sie um daran zu schnuppern und stellte sie dann wieder zurück. Er öffnete das Spiegelschränkchen und wühlte ein wenig darin herum.

Schließlich nahm er die Haarbürste in die Hand und betrachtete sie nachdenklich. Blitzblank sauber. Nicht das geringste Härchen darin zu sehen. Duos Blick wanderte zum Shampoo, dann wieder zurück zur Haarbürste.

„Hm," machte Duo und legte die Haarbürste wieder zurück. Entweder war Maxwell ein Glatzkopf der seine Platte mit Shampoo polierte, oder er legte nicht viel Wert auf ordentlich gekämmte Haare. Duo schnaubte spöttisch. Ja klar.

Mit einem recht zufriedenen kleinen Pfeifen schlenderte Duo aus dem Bad zurück ins Schlafzimmer und dann weiter in den Wohnbereich der Suite. Sein kleiner Besuch hier hatte sich wirklich gelohnt. Er hatte weit mehr herausgefunden als er gehofft hatte. Blieb jetzt nur die Frage, ob und was er mit diesen Informationen anfangen sollte.

Duo war so sehr in seine Überlegungen vertieft, dass er jede Vorsichtsmaßnahme vergaß und die Tür der Suite einfach öffnete, ohne vorher zu kontrollieren ob jemand im Flur war. Und wie es eben immer so ist, gerade diesmal hätte er besser nachgesehen. Denn es befand sich nicht einfach irgendwer vor der Tür von Maxwells Suite. Nein, es war Mr. Huntington III. Und er war offenbar gerade dabei gewesen zu klopfen.

--

Edward Huntington III war nicht glücklich. Oh nein, ganz und gar nicht. Dieser Privatdetektiv den er angeheuert hatte um für die Sicherheit all der wertvollen Exponate zu sorgen schien diesen Auftrag offensichtlich nicht so ernst zu nehmen wie Huntington es sich wünschte. Und wie Maxwell es sollte für all das Geld das ihm dafür gezahlt wurde!

Zuerst hatte alles so gut ausgesehen – die Privatdetektei D. A. Maxwell genoss einen hervorragenden Ruf, war zwar einerseits für ihre zuverlässige Arbeit bekannt, aber andererseits auch noch nicht zu bekannt, so dass die Leute sich dennoch anstrengen würden, um zu gefallen. Huntington kannte sich aus im Gesellschaftsleben, und er wusste, dass die Detektei sich diese Gelegenheit an reiche und berühmte Klienten zu kommen ganz sicher nicht entgehen lassen würde.

Doch kaum hatte er den Vertrag unter Dach und Fach gehabt war nichts mehr so gelaufen wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Sicher, Heero Yuy mit dem er hauptsächlich zu tun gehabt hatte, hatte äußerst kompetent und verlässlich gewirkt, aber das war nicht ganz das wofür Huntington bezahlt hatte. Es war Maxwell den er wollte, und bei Gott, er würde ihn auch bekommen!

Also hatte er gedrängt und gedroht und schließlich erreicht, dass Maxwell ins Hotel zog wo die Gala stattfinden sollte. Und wie seine Informanten ihm mitgeteilt hatten, war Maxwell auch bereits in die Suite eingezogen die Huntington für ihn gemietet hatte. Aber trotz allem hatte der Mann es offensichtlich noch nicht für nötig erachtet, sich bei ihm zu melden!

Zu sagen dass Edward Huntington III empört war wäre sicherlich noch untertrieben.

Also hatte er beschlossen die Sache in die eigene Hand zu nehmen. Wenn der Prophet nicht zum Berg kam, musste der Berg eben zum Propheten. Oder so ähnlich.

Und das war auch der Grund, warum Huntington gerade vor Maxwells Tür stand, die Hand gehoben um anzuklopfen. Doch noch bevor seine Fingerknöchel in Kontakt mit dem Holz kommen konnten wurde die Tür der Suite auch schon von innen geöffnet. Huntington blinzelte ein paar Mal überrumpelt.

Der Mann der ihm gegenüberstand war nicht das was er erwartet hatte. Er hatte sich Maxwell bisher immer als einen älteren Gentleman vorgestellt, eben wie man sich jemanden vorstellte der lieber im Verborgenen blieb und sich auf eine beratende Position beschränkte. Sein Gegenüber schien jedoch eher das genaue Gegenteil dessen zu sein.

Ein schneller Blick von Kopf bis Fuß zeigte Huntington einen jungen Mann in einem gutsitzenden, maßgeschneiderten Anzug, einem unglaublich langen Zopf und einem ähnlich überraschten Gesichtsausdruck wie Huntington selbst. Huntington blinzelte erneut. Er hatte noch niemals einen Mann mit derartig langem Haar gesehen. Nun, es hieß ja das Maxwell ein wenig exzentrisch war, und was Huntington von ihm sehen konnte schien das nur zu bestätigen.

Doch jetzt war nicht die Zeit sich Gedanken über Maxwells seltsame Frisur zu machen. Huntington räusperte sich kurz und riss sich dann zusammen.

„Mr. Maxwell!" rief er und streckte seinem Gegenüber lächelnd die Hand entgegen. „Ich freue mich Sie endlich kennenzulernen! Ich bin Edward Huntington III, ich habe Sie für die Gala engagiert."

Der Langhaarige sah ihn eine Sekunde lang mit fast unlesbarem Gesichtsausdruck an, dann verzog sich sein Mund zu einem breiten Lächeln. „Mr. Huntington, wie schön Sie endlich kennenzulernen," erwiderte er während er Huntingtons Hand ergriff und sie schüttelte. „Ich war gerade auf dem Weg zu Ihnen."


	5. Kapitel 4

**Titel:** D. A. Maxwell, Privatdetektiv  
**Autoren:** Zanna & Laren (ZaLa)  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog

**Kommentar:** Ts, es gab so viele Beschwerden wegen des "fehlenden" Kusses. Also erstens wollen wir nicht 6 Mio Seiten schinden indem wir jede Geste und jedes einzelne Wort beschreiben daß zwischen den beiden fällt. Außerdem, ob ihr's glaubt oder nicht, dieses Date war nicht wirklich wichtig. Und Duo hat sich doch an den Kuß zurückerinnert, oder? Mehr hätte es auch in "Echtzeit" nicht gegeben. :-)

* * *

**Kapitel 04**

Duo starrte den Mann vor sich für eine Sekunde fast ungläubig an. Dann schaltete sein Gehirn auf Automatik. Er streckte seine Hand aus und sagte ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, „Mr. Huntington, wie schön Sie endlich kennen zu lernen. Ich war gerade auf dem Weg zu Ihnen." Dabei hatte er sein gewinnendstes Lächeln aufgesetzt. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass man mit so gut wie jedem Bluff durch kam, wenn man dabei nur freundlich genug war.

„Mr. Maxwell, Sie können sich ja gar nicht vorstellen, wie erleichtert ich bin endlich direkt mit Ihnen reden zu können! Ich will ehrlich sein, ich hatte schon befürchtet Sie würden mich wieder auf später vertrösten. Ich bin immerhin ein zahlender Kunde – ein sehr gut zahlender, wenn ich das einmal hinzufügen darf. Da möchte ich nicht nur mit Ihren Assistenten sprechen."

Duo lächelte leicht. Er hatte eine ziemlich genaue Vorstellung davon, wieso Mr. Huntington dem berühmten Privatdetektiv D.A. Maxwell noch nie begegnet war. Er wusste zwar nicht, warum genau diese Scharade aufgeführt wurde, aber das würde ihn natürlich nicht davon abhalten diese Chance zu nutzen. Außerdem wäre Edward Huntington III sicher gar nicht froh, wenn er jetzt erfahren würde, dass er schon wieder nicht mit seinem berühmten Privatdetektiv sprach.

Duo schlug einen beruhigenden Tonfall an. „Aber Mr. Huntington, ich bin sicher, dass meine Assistenten Mr. Yuy und..." verdammt wie hieß der Kollege von Heero noch? Duo kramte in seinem Gedächtnis. „... Mr. Chang ihr bestes gegeben haben. Sie sind absolute Experten auf diesem Gebiet."

Duos Gegenüber nickte leicht mit seinem Kopf. „Das kann schon sein, und Mr. Yuy machte einen überaus kompetenten Eindruck auf mich, aber ich habe schließlich Sie engagiert."

Duo seufzte leicht. Ihn nervte der Manager jetzt schon. Wieso konnte er sich nicht mit Heero und seinem Kollegen zufrieden geben? Na ja, Edward Huntington III schien etwas hochnäsig zu sein – kein Wunder bei dem Namen befand Duo. Wahrscheinlich war er es nicht gewöhnt ‚nur' mit Assistenten zusammen zu arbeiten. Aber diese Meinung würde Duo natürlich nicht nach draußen klingen lassen. Er war ein Profi, sein Pokerface war berühmt. Er klopfte seinem Gegenüber jovial auf die Schulter und sagte dann. „Keine Sorge. Ich musste nur noch einen anderen Fall zum Abschluss bringen. Ab jetzt werde ich mich 24 Stunden am Tag nur noch mit der Sicherheit ihrer Gala beschäftigen. Ich gebe Ihnen mein Ehrenwort."

„Wunderbar. Ich wollte auch die letzten Sicherheitsdetails mit Ihnen durchgehen."

Duo konnte sein Glück nicht fassen, der Veranstalter der Gala wollte mit ihm die Sicherheitsdetails durchsprechen! Das würde so einiges vereinfachen. „Sehr schön, lassen Sie uns in Ihr Büro gehen," schlug Duo vor, der sich trotz seines Glücks so langsam wie auf dem Präsentierteller vorkam. Hier im Flur konnte jede Minute jemand vorbei kommen und sie miteinander reden sehen.

Huntington machte einen Schritt auf die Zimmertür zu. „Wir können das auch durchaus in Ihrem Zimmer besprechen, Mr. Maxwell. Ich hab alle Unterlagen dabei."

„Das ist keine gute Idee," erklärte Duo abwehrend. Das würde ihm noch fehlen, wenn sie jetzt in das Hotelzimmer gehen und dort wer weiß wie lange über die Sicherheitsdetails brüten würden. Dabei konnte sonst was passieren. Einer von Maxwells Leuten könnte in den Raum kommen und sich wundern, was sie beide da taten. Es könnte sogar dieser D. A. Maxwell selbst auftauchen – was Duo allerdings für mehr als unwahrscheinlich hielt, aber es bestand ja die winzig kleine Möglichkeit dass er mit seiner Theorie was Maxwell anging falsch lag. Diese Art von Komplikationen konnte niemand gebrauchen.

Als Huntington ihn verwirrt ansah, suchte Duo schnell nach einer passenden Ausrede: „Ich habe mich vorhin bei der Rezeption beschwert. Mein Zimmer wurde nicht gründlich genug gereinigt. Sie haben versprochen sofort ein Stubenmädchen vorbei zu schicken. Und wir wollen doch sicherlich ungestört sprechen, oder?"

Huntington nickte wieder. „Sie haben Recht. Besser wir gehen in mein Büro. Bitte folgen Sie mir."

Duo seufzte, innerlich erleichtert. Diese Hürde hatte er genommen. Schnell schloss er die Tür hinter sich und machte dann zwei große Schritte um seinen Gesprächspartner einzuholen.

Den Weg den Flur hinhab zu den Fahrstühlen waren beide Männer still, doch nachdem Edward Huntington III einen der Lifts heran gerufen hatte, sagte dieser beiläufig: „Übrigens, ich habe vorhin mit Mr. Wyndam-Price von der Versicherung gesprochen. Ihr Assistent Mr. Yuy sollte sich eigentlich gestern Mittag mit ihm in Verbindung setzen. Das hat er leider nicht getan."

Duo musste leicht grinsen. Er wusste nur zu genau, wieso Heero diesen Wyndam-Price nicht gesprochen hatte. Das war ein weiterer wunderbarer Zufall gewesen. Aber diese angenehme Erinnerung hielt Duo nicht davon ab, schnell auf Huntington zu reagieren. „Stimmt, mein Assistent berichtete mir davon. Er hat Ihren Mr. Wyndam-Price gestern im Restaurant verpasst und ihn dann nicht mehr gefunden. Wissen Sie was? Heero ist heute sehr beschäftigt, ich denke ich werde persönlich mit dem Versicherungsvertreter sprechen. Ich sollte auch in der Lage sein, all seine Fragen zu beantworten."

„Dafür wäre ich Ihnen sehr dankbar, Mr. Maxwell. Wissen Sie, diese Gala ist sehr wichtig für mich. So viele wertvolle Exponate hatten wir noch nie beisammen. Davon abgesehen, dass wir die ersten sind, die jemals die Juwelen der berühmten Claire de la Maire ausstellen zu dürfen! Ich gebe gerne zu, dass ich ein wenig nervös bin, was die Sicherheit angeht. Ich möchte, dass diesmal wirklich alles in den besten Händen ist."

„Das ist es Mr. Huntington. Das ist es. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen," erklärte Duo mit vertrauenserweckendem Tonfall.

* * *

Heero pfiff eine fröhliche Melodie, während er im Fahrstuhl hoch zu seinem Büro fuhr. Er fühlte sich so gut gelaunt wie schon lange nicht mehr. Und er kannte auch genau den Grund für dieses für ihn doch sehr ungewöhnliches Verhalten.

Als er wieder an den Grund für seine Fröhlichkeit dachte, musste er ganz ungewohnt lächeln. Der gestrige Abend war einfach perfekt gewesen. So gut hatte er sich schon lange nicht mehr bei einem Date gefühlt. Eigentlich noch nie!

Der Abend war aber auch einfach zu perfekt gewesen. Duo hatte ihn in ein kleines aber sehr exquisites Restaurant mit wunderbarer Panoramaaussicht auf die Hafenbucht eingeladen. Dort hatten sie im Schein von Kerzen die Spezialitäten des Hauses gegessen und sich wunderbar unterhalten.

Heero wusste, dass er sich wahrscheinlich wie ein verliebter Teenager benahm, aber es war einfach zu schön, endlich jemanden zu treffen, mit dem er sich einfach so verstand. Jemand der sich für das interessierte, was er zu erzählen hatte, jemand der nett und liebenswürdig war. Duo hatte zwar den ganzen Abend wie verrückt mit ihm geflirtet, hatte sich aber ansonsten wie ein perfekter Gentlemen verhalten und Heero damit irgendwie das Gefühl gegeben, etwas Besonderes zu sein. Und dieses Gefühl hatte Heero noch niemals zuvor mit irgendjemandem gehabt.

Als Duo ihn dann nach Hause gebracht hatte – wie furchtbar altmodisch und süß, da hatten sie sich zum Abschied geküsst, als wenn morgen die Welt untergehen würde. Es war ein Kuss von der Sorte gewesen, die Heero Stunden später immer noch rot anlaufen ließ. Und wenn er auch nur eine hundertstel Sekunde länger angedauert hätte, dann hätte Heero Duo mit zu sich hinein gezerrt und wäre über ihn hergefallen.

Und das, obwohl Heero normalerweise beim ersten Date noch nicht einmal küsste, geschweige denn irgendetwas anderes tat. Duo war eindeutig dafür verantwortlich, dass er sich vollkommen uncharakteristisch verhielt. Heero lächelte bei dem Gedanken.

Duo hatte versprochen ihn heute wieder zu treffen – sie mussten etwas geschäftliches wegen der Sicherheit der Gala besprechen. Das war auch der einzige negative Punkt, den Heero bei der ganzen Sache sah. Oh, nicht dass er Duo heute treffen würde, sondern dass sie zusammen arbeiteten. Er glaubte nicht, dass es gut war, Geschäftliches mit Privatem zu vermischen. Wie sollte er sich auch auf irgendwas konzentrieren können, wenn Duo ihn mit seinem anbetungswürdigen Wesen aus der Ruhe brachte?

Heero überlegte für einen Moment, während er den Fahrstuhl verließ. Nun, dafür gab es eine einfache Lösung, oder nicht? Die Gala würde ja nur knapp eine Woche dauern. Er würde Duo einfach sagen, dass ihr nächstes Date erst danach sein könnte. Aber das dürfte kein Problem darstellen, sie würden die nächsten Tage sowieso viel zu beschäftigt sein, um all das zu machen, was sich Heero gerade im Geiste vorstellte.

Lächelnd betrat er die Büroräume der Detektei. Gleich im ersten Raum, in dem alle Besucher empfangen wurden, stand Relenas großzügiger Schreibtisch. Die blonde Frau sah ihn beim hereinkommen an und lächelte ebenfalls. „Guten Morgen Heero. Du scheinst ja sehr gute Laune zu haben."

„Ja, die habe ich. Guten Morgen, Relena." Er nickte ihr freundlich zu und schnappte sich seine Briefe von seiner Postablage.

„Wie ungewöhnlich," erklärte Relena mit einem leicht neckischen Tonfall.

„Und wie absolut unpassend, wenn man unsere Situation bedenkt," bemerkte Wufei kurz angebunden. Der junge Chinese hatte wohl gehört dass Heero gekommen war und war schnell von seinem Büro in den Eingangsbereich gegangen.

Heero bemühte sich im Inneren bis zehn zu zählen, bevor er antwortete. Wufei war ein ausgesprochener Morgenmuffel. Zu so früher Stunde war er meist sehr schlecht genießbar. Selbst Relena hatte lachend erklärt, dass Heero Morgens im Vergleich zu Wufei wie Prinz Charming aus einem Werbeprospekt wirkte. Dagegen hatten natürlich Wufei und Heero heftig protestiert.

„Was ist denn diesmal Wufei?" erkundigte sich Heero.

„Was ist? Du treibst dich den ganzen Abend wer weiß wo herum, und uns wird heute unser Auftraggeber dahinter kommen, dass es D. A. Maxwell gar nicht gibt!"

Heero, der dabei gewesen war seine Post zu sortieren, hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne. „Was heißt unser Auftraggeber wird uns dahinter kommen? Ich dachte du würdest einen Schauspieler engagieren, der für ein paar Tage diese Rolle übernehmen wird!"

„Das dachtest du, aber ich hab dem nie zugestimmt!"

„Aber Wufei," Heero war völlig überrascht. „Wieso hast du denn nicht gestern noch was gesagt? Relena und ich haben jetzt gestern noch Maxwells Sachen in die Hotelsuite gebracht. Offiziell hat er eingecheckt!"

Wufei seufzte tief. „Ich habe es dir gesagt, du hast mir nur nicht zuhören wollen."

„Verdammt, wieso hast du denn keinen Schauspieler engagiert? Davon muss es hier in der Stadt doch tausende geben."

„Heero, das ist keine gute Idee," sagte Wufei mit einem entschiedenen Unterton.

Relena, die bisher geschwiegen hatte stimme ihm zu. „Ich bin da auch Wufeis Meinung. Wir riskieren viel zu viel, wenn wir jemand weiteres in die Sache einweihen."

Heero rollte mit den Augen. „Aber wir müssen doch niemanden einweihen. Der Typ wird engagiert, spielt ein paar Tage seine Rolle. Der muss noch nicht einmal wissen wieso."

„Heero, das stellst du dir viel zu einfach vor. Glaubst du nicht, dass der Mann neugierig werden könnte, wieso wir jemand brauchen der D.A. Maxwell spielt? Auf die schnelle hätte ich niemanden finden können, dem wir wirklich vertrauen können. Und so riskieren wir, dass jeder der bis drei zählen kann demnächst auf unserer Matte steht und uns erpresst."

„Meinst du nicht, dass du jetzt viel zu schwarzsiehst?" gab Heero zurück.

„Ich denke wirklich, dass Wufei in diesem Punkt Recht hat, Heero. Selbst wenn uns der Schauspieler nicht erpresst, wie leicht kann er sich mal verplappern. Und das ist genau diese Art von Geheimnissen, die sich wie ein Lauffeuer verbreiten. Über kurz oder lang, wäre es bei der Presse gelandet."

„Und es gibt einen Punkt zu betrachten. Du willst unbedingt diesen Job behalten, um später Folgeaufträge zu bekommen. Dann wird Huntington aber jedes mal denselben D. A. Maxwell erwarten. Wirklich, das ist ein Risiko, das wir nicht eingehen können."

Heero schnaubte. Er wusste tief in seinem Inneren, dass sein Partner Recht hatte. Aber er fühlte sich von Wufei übergangen. Immerhin hatte dieser eigenmächtig den Plan verändert. „Und wieso konntest du mich nicht gestern anrufen und bescheid geben, dass du es dir anders überlegt hast?" herrschte er seinen Freund an.

„Ich hab dich nicht erreicht. Das Handy war ausgeschaltet."

Ja, Heero hatte sein Handy für das Date ausgeschaltet, aber er würde sich von Wufei deswegen kein schlechtes Gewissen einreden lassen. „Verflucht Wufei, dass ist eine billige Ausrede! Du hättest es mir gleich sagen können! Oder Relena, oder eine E-Mail schreiben! Auf jeden Fall Bescheid geben, bevor wir Maxwell im Hotel häuslich eingerichtet hatten!" Wie sollte er das jetzt bloß Huntington erklären?

„Dann müssen wir halt weiter bluffen, Heero. Mit mir hat Huntington ja nicht soviel zu tun gehabt. Lassen wir Maxwell doch einfach unsichtbar im Hotel herumstreifen und Huntington kann mich anrufen, wenn er mit ihm sprechen will."

Heero schüttelte den Kopf. „So wird das nicht funktionieren, Wufei. Der will Maxwell persönlich treffen, oder glaubst du dass ich auf diese einfache Lösung nicht von selbst gekommen wäre?"

Wufei zuckte mit den Schultern. „Eine andere Idee hab ich nicht, Heero. Zur Not müssen wir halt von dem Auftrag zurück treten. Allerdings bezweifle ich, dass Huntington das so kurz vor der Gala noch tun wird. Halt ihn einfach lang genug hin und dann bleibt ihm nichts übrig als uns zu behalten."

Heero ließ die Schultern sinken. Der Tag hatte doch so gut angefangen und jetzt war er schon kurz davor seinen alten Freund ungespitzt in den Boden zu rammen. Das war gar nicht gut. So sehr wurde er sonst nie aus der Fassung gebracht. „Sicher, dass wird klappen, Wufei. Nur können wir uns dann jeden eventuellen Folgeauftrag in die Haare schmieren. Huntington wird das nicht vergessen."

„Anstatt hier so negativ zu sein, könntest du mal einen konstruktiven Vorschlag bringen Heero. Bisher hör ich dich nämlich nur jammern."

Uups, da musste Heero seinem Freund wirklich auf die Zehenspitzen getreten sein, aber im Moment war es ihm nicht danach die Wogen wieder zu glätten. Er hatte auch mal das Recht darauf zu schmollen. „Ich hatte einen guten Vorschlag Wufei. Der leider von dir torpediert wurde." Als der Chinese etwas sagen wollte hob Heero abwehrend die Hand. „Wir sollten damit jetzt aufhören, wir drehen uns mit dieser Diskussion ja nur im Kreis. Ich fahr jetzt ins Hotel und werde solange bei Huntington schleimen, bis er vergisst dass er Maxwell heute Morgen schon sehen will und ihr zwei überlegt euch einen Plan wie wir dieses Problem für die nächste Woche in den Griff bekommen."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Heero auf dem Absatz um und ging aus den Büroräumen hinaus. Er meinte noch ein „Ungerechtigkeit!" von Wufei zu hören, aber darauf konnte er jetzt wirklich keine Rücksicht mehr nehmen.

Heero hasste es, wenn es nicht nach Plan ging. Das Dumme war, Wufei hatte mit seinen Argumenten wahrscheinlich Recht. Und wenn sie es in Ruhe besprochen hätten, dann hätte er das sicher auch eingesehen und den Plan verändert. Aber dass Wufei das so im absoluten Alleingang entschied und ihn noch nicht einmal vorgewarnt hatte, das machte ihn ärgerlich. Und dann noch zu behaupten, dass die Misskommunikation daran lag, dass er es einmal gewagt hatte sein Handy auszuschalten. Das war die eigentliche Ungerechtigkeit.

Heero hatte seinen Wagen in der Tiefgarage erreicht und begann zum Hotel zu fahren. Natürlich achtete er auf den Verkehr, aber ein kleiner Teil von seinem Gehirn beschäftigte sich damit, was er denn Huntington sagen könnte. Er überlegte, welche Ausrede er denn bisher denn noch nicht benutzt hatte. Ob er es wohl mit flirten versuchen sollte?

Hn, da gab es nur zwei Probleme. Zum einen konnte Heero nicht besonders gut flirten – es sei denn sein Partner hieß Duo – zum anderen schien Huntington nicht auf Männer zu stehen. Vielleicht hätte er ja Relena mitnehmen sollen? Mit ihren großen Rehaugen könnte sie doch sicher ihren Auftraggeber ablenken. Das war eine gute Idee, fand Heero. Er würde Relena für heute Nachmittag ins Hotel beordern. Und sie bitten einen besonders kurzen Rock zu tragen. Verzweifelte Situationen erforderten verzweifelte Maßnahmen.

Endlich beim Hotel angekommen betrat Heero die pompöse Eingangshalle mit forschem Schritt. Er orientierte sich kurz und ging dann zur Rezeption um nach dem Aufenthalt ihres Auftraggebers zu fragen.

Scheinbar hatte er Glück – oder Unglück je nachdem wie man es sah. Der Portier zeigte in die Richtung zu den Ausstellungsräumen und sagte er hätte Mr. Huntington dorthin gehen sehen.

Heero schluckte noch einmal kurz, dann ging auch er dorthin. Was könnte schon groß passieren, fragte er sich? Wenn alle Stricke rissen, dann würden sie halt wirklich diesen Fall abgeben. Das wäre zwar schlechte Publicity aber besser als entdeckt zu werden.

Genau wie der Portier es vorhergesagt hatte traf Heero dann auf den Mann am Eingang zu den Ausstellungsräumen. Erstaunlicherweise schien Edward Huntington III heute Morgen eine außerordentlich gute Laune zu haben. Vielleicht hatten sie ja doch eine Chance den Auftrag zu behalten.

Heero setzte sein bestes ‚Kundengespräch' Gesicht auf und begrüßte ihren Auftraggeber. „Guten Morgen, Mr. Huntington."

„Ah, auch Ihnen einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, Mr. Yuy. Alles in Ordnung für die Gala?" Edward Huntington III streckte seinen Arm aus und schüttelte Heeros Hand geradezu enthusiastisch.

„Alles unter Kontrolle Mr. Huntington."

„Gut, gut," kam es zufrieden zurück. „Ich bin sicher, dass Sie und Ihr Kollege wunderbare Arbeit geleistet haben."

Heero fühlte sich versucht sich zu zwicken. Ihr Auftraggeber schien ja wie ausgewechselt. Jetzt musste Heero nur noch herausfinden welche Drogen man Huntington im Frühstückskaffee getan hatte und eine ausreichende Menge für die nächste Woche besorgen. Dann wären sie alle Probleme los. Leider war da wohl eher der Wunsch der Vater des Gedanken.

Trotzdem wollte Heero die Gunst der Stunde nutzen. Vielleicht würde es Huntington jetzt nicht so sehr stören, schon wieder vertröstet zu werden. „Mr. Huntington," begann Heero mit seiner besten Beruhigungsstimme. „wegen Ihrem treffen mit meinem Chef..."

Huntington gab sich ganz jovial und schlug Heero sogar leicht auf die Schulter. „Ach, machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Mr. Yuy. Ich hab die Sache heute Morgen, gleich nach dem Frühstück, schon selbst in die Hand genommen."

„Selbst in die Hand genommen?" echote Heero schwach.

Aber Huntington schien ihm gar nicht zuzuhören. „Ich wusste ja dass Ihr Boss hier im Hotel abgestiegen ist und hab ihn einfach selbst besucht. Und ich muss Ihnen sagen, dass war ein sehr aufschlussreicher Besuch."

Heero musste schlucken. Hatte Huntington etwa etwas bemerkt? Was konnte er bemerkt haben? Heero wurde heiß und er fühlte sich irgendwie ertappt. „Aufschlussreich? Inwiefern aufschlussreich?" Hakte er nach.

„Nun, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ihr Chef so eine interessante Persönlichkeit ist. Man hat ja schon viel von dem berühmt berüchtigten D. A. Maxwell gehört, aber die Realität übertrifft die Gerüchte doch um so einiges. Ich bin jetzt absolut davon überzeugt, dass die Exponate sich in den besten Händen befinden."

Heero hatte das Gefühl, dass es in seinen Ohren rauschte. So sehr war er noch nie bei einem Auftrag ins schwimmen geraten. „Sie haben mit meinem Chef geredet?" vergewisserte er sich noch einmal.

„Ja," bestätigte Huntington mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln.

„Mit D. A. Maxwell?"

„Mit wem denn sonst?"

Heeros Gehirn arbeite in Rekordgeschwindigkeit und versuchte diese neue Information zu begreifen. Wie konnte Huntington mit Maxwell geredet haben? „Sind Sie ganz sicher?"

„Was soll die Frage? Natürlich bin ich sicher, schließlich habe ich ihn in seinem Hotelzimmer angetroffen."

Hatte Wufei doch einen Schauspieler engagiert? Nein, garantiert nicht. Nicht nachdem Wufei so einen Tamtam darum veranstaltet hatte, dies nicht zu tun. Wenn Huntington jetzt einen D. A. Maxwell getroffen hatte, dann bedeutete das, dass sich jemand als sein Boss ausgab. Und sogar in dessen Hotelzimmer war! In Heero klingelten alle Alarmsirenen. Dieser Sache musste so schnell wie möglich auf den Grund gegangen werden. „Wissen Sie, wo Mr. Maxwell sich jetzt aufhält?" fragte er deshalb.

Huntington sah ihn etwas verwundert an. Dann zeigte er in die Lobby. „Aber da steht er doch. Sie können ihn doch gar nicht übersehen. Dort am Vogelkäfig, neben Mr. Wyndam-Price von der Versicherung."

Heero starrte sofort in die angegebene Richtung. Und wirklich, Duo stand neben der großen Voliere und war tief in ein Gespräch mit einem Mann verwickelt. Einen Mann, den Heero noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Er schien Mittelgroß zu sein, hatte leicht schütteres Haar und trug den wohl langweiligsten grauen Anzug den man sich nur vorstellen konnte. Und dieser Mensch gab sich als D. A. Maxwell aus? Aber Heero würde schon noch herausbekommen was dahinter steckte, das war mal sicher!


	6. Kapitel 5

**Titel:** D.A. Maxwell, Privatdetektiv  
**Autoren:** Zanna & Laren (ZaLa)  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog

**Kommentar:** Hm, wir schätzen mal, daß spätestens nach diesem Kapitel sämtliche Zweifel und Vermutungen über Duos Absichten aus dem Weg geräumt sein sollten. 'g' Aber es war ziemlich interessant zu lesen auf was für Ideen einige von euch gekommen sind - wir haben sie uns für spätere Zwecke gemerkt. 'gggg'

* * *

**Kapitel 5**

Duo schüttelte ein letztes Mal die Hand des Versicherungsvertreters Wyndam-Price. Nur mit Mühe konnte er verhindern dabei mit den Augen zu rollen. Hatte er Huntington schon als lästig empfunden, so war es dieser Versicherungsmensch erst recht. Anstatt mit ihm über die Sicherheitsdetails der Gala zu sprechen hatte der Mann ihm die ganze Zeit nur versichert was für eine große Ehre es für ihn doch wäre endlich den großen D.A. Maxwell kennen lernen zu dürfen. Duo hatte den starken Verdacht es mit einem Groupie zu tun zu haben.

Duo unterdrückte ein Schaudern. Oh Mann. Er hatte noch nie gehört dass es auch Groupies von Privatdetektiven gab. Und wenn diese Groupies alle so waren wie Wyndam-Price... Vielleicht war es dann auch ganz gut dass er noch nie davon gehört hatte.

„Mr. Maxwell, lassen Sie mich noch einmal betonen wie hocherfreut ich bin dass ausgerechnet Sie die Betreuung dieser ausgesprochen teuren Exponate übernommen haben," sprudelte Wyndam-Price zum x-ten Mal hervor und ließ Duos Hand dabei nicht los sondern schüttelte sie weiterhin enthusiastisch.

„Ja, ja," sagte Duo schnell. Verdammt, irgendwie musste er diese Klette loswerden. Forschend ließ er seine Augen durch die Halle schweifen, auf der Suche nach irgendeiner Ausrede um diesem Versicherungsagenten zu entkommen.

Sein umherschweifender Blick landete schließlich auf jemandem, von dem er gehofft hätte ihn nicht hier zu sehen. Dort, am Eingang des Foyers, stand Heero und starrte zu ihnen herüber. Neben ihm stand Edward Huntington III. Duo schluckte trocken. Heeros Gesicht war eine starre, emotionslose Maske, und in seinen Augen... Nun, Duo konnte nicht sagen was das für ein Ausdruck in Heeros Augen war. Nur dass es ihm dabei eiskalt den Rücken hinab lief.

Am Rande registrierte Duo dass Wyndam-Price immer noch damit beschäftigt war seine Hand zu schütteln und irgendwas vor sich hinzubrabbeln, doch er bekam es gar nicht richtig mit. Seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit lag auf Heero, der noch immer stocksteif an der Tür stand und zu ihnen herüberstarrte, obwohl Huntington ihn inzwischen verlassen hatte.

Duos Herz raste. Heeros Gesichtsausdruck nach zu schließen hatte Huntington ihm erzählt dass er Maxwell getroffen hatte. Hatte ihm erzählt, dass Duo Maxwell war. Oh Gott. Duo schloss kurz die Augen. Er hatte zwar gehofft sein kleines Verwirrspiel ein wenig länger aufrecht erhalten zu können, aber er hatte genau gewusst dass Heero es am Ende rausfinden würde. Hatte genau gewusst dass der andere erfahren würde dass Duo nicht der war für den er sich ausgegeben hatte.

Aber er hätte niemals gedacht dass er sich so schrecklich fühlen würde wenn dies geschah. Es war schließlich nicht das erste Mal dass Duo so etwas tat – beileibe nicht. Und noch niemals zuvor hatte es ihm auch nur das geringste ausgemacht was die von ihm hinters Licht geführten Leute wohl empfinden oder von ihm denken würden. Warum also fühlte er sich wie der letzte Mistkerl auf Erden nur weil Heero ihm auf die Schliche gekommen war?

„Mr. Maxwell, ich würde so gerne noch etwas länger bleiben und mit Ihnen plaudern," drängte sich Wyndam-Price's Stimme in Duos Gedanken, „Aber ich habe noch einen dringenden Termin. Vielleicht können wir das ja noch einmal wiederholen in den nächsten Tagen." Und mit diesen Worten ließ der Mann endlich Duos Hand los, drehte sich um und ging quer durch die Halle zum anderen Ausgang – nicht der an dem Heero stand – davon.

Doch Duo registrierte das nur am Rande. Noch immer hatte er seinen Blick nicht von Heero lösen können. Alles in ihm schrie danach sich umzudrehen und wegzulaufen. Zu fliehen bevor Heero herüberkommen und ihn anprangern konnte. Doch zu seinem großen Erstaunen und entgegen jeglichen Überlebensinstinkts bewegte Duo sich nicht einen Millimeter vom Fleck weg, sondern sah nur zu wie Heero sich endlich aus seiner Erstarrung löste und langsam zu ihm rüber kam.

„Duo..." sagte Heero schließlich als er heran war und starrte in die Richtung in der Wyndam-Price verschwunden war. „... Dieser Mann mit dem du soeben gesprochen hast..."

Duo blinzelte hektisch. Das hatte er jetzt definitiv nicht erwartet. Er hatte sich in Gedanken schon auf die schlimmsten Vorwürfe gefasst gemacht, doch stattdessen... Worüber sprach Heero da? Dieser Mann... Meinte er etwa Wyndam-Price?

„Was ist mit ihm?" fragte Duo schließlich als offensichtlich wurde dass Heero auf irgendeine Art von Antwort wartete.

„..." Heero schien um Worte zu ringen. Schließlich stieß er hervor, „Er gibt sich als mein Chef aus."

Duo konnte nicht anders als Heero anzustarren. Heero dachte dass der Versicherungsmann...? „Tatsächlich?" fragte er schwach.

Heero nickte. „Ja."

Nur mit Mühe und Not konnte Duo sich davon abhalten vor Erleichterung nicht aufzujauchzen. Er wusste zwar nicht wie Heero auf diese Idee gekommen war, aber Duo wäre sicherlich nicht so dumm dieses Geschenk des Himmels nicht anzunehmen. „Aber warum sollte er das tun?"

„Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung," erwiderte Heero kopfschüttelnd und richtete seinen Blick nun endlich doch auf Duo. „Aber ich werde es herausfinden."

* * *

Heero stürmte aus dem Aufzug, den Flur entlang, stieß die Glastüren zu seiner Detektei auf und blieb dann heftig atmend in der Mitte des Empfangsbereichs stehen.

„Heero?" rief Relena besorgt die sofort alarmiert aufgesprungen war als Heero ins Büro gestürmt war. „Was ist los?"

„Wir haben ein Problem," erwiderte Heero dumpf. Dann machte er Relena ein Zeichen dass sie ihm folgen sollte und marschierte in Wufeis Büro.

„Was ist los?" fragte Wufei überrascht als Heero von Relena gefolgt vor seinem Schreibtisch stehen blieb.

„Bitte sag mir dass du mich heute Morgen nur auf den Arm genommen hast als du gesagt hast du hättest keinen Schauspieler engagiert," stieß Heero hervor.

Wufei schüttelte verblüfft den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht, Heero," antwortete er. „Ich würde niemals Scherze über ein so ernstes Thema machen."

Heero schloss verzweifelt die Augen. Oh Gott. Das hatte er befürchtet.

„Heero, was ist los?" fragte Wufei erneut, und als Heero nicht sofort antwortete warf er Relena einen fragenden Blick zu. Doch Relena zuckte nur mit den Schultern und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir haben ein Problem," sagte Heero schließlich und öffnete die Augen wieder. „Ich war gerade im Hotel um Mr. Huntington wieder einmal auf ein späteres Treffen mit Maxwell zu vertrösten."

„Das weiß ich," warf Wufei ungeduldig ein. „Schließlich war ich heute Morgen auch hier, falls du es vergessen haben solltest."

„Doch das war gar nicht mehr nötig," fuhr Heero fort, ohne auf Wufeis Einwurf einzugehen. „Er hat Maxwell bereits getroffen."

„WAS?" kam es synchron von Wufei und Relena.

Heero nickte langsam. „Wenn du tatsächlich niemanden engagiert hast um Maxwell zu spielen, dann läuft dort im Hotel jetzt irgendjemand rum der sich für unseren Chef ausgibt."

„Aber..." stammelte Wufei fassungslos. „Aber..."

„Wieso sollte jemand so etwas tun?" rief Relena.

Heero schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht will er die Ausstellung ausrauben und versucht so an Informationen zu gelangen. Aber aus welchem Grund auch immer, wir müssen schleunigst rausfinden wer das ist. Und ob er unser Geheimnis kennt."

„Hast du eine Personenbeschreibung von dem Kerl?" fragte Wufei, der sich inzwischen wieder gefangen hatte. „Hast du ihn gesehen?"

Heero nickte. Oh ja, er hatte den Kerl gesehen. Und wenn er nicht so ein Feigling wäre, dann hätte er vielleicht auch schon ein paar Antworten parat. Der Kerl war immerhin zum Greifen nah gewesen – er hätte ihn sich nur schnappen und befragen müssen. Aber Duo war dabei gestanden. Und allein die Möglichkeit dass der Betrüger von ihrem kleinen Geheimnis wusste hatte Heero wie festgewachsen an seinem Platz erstarren lassen. Das letzte was Heero wollte war dass Duo herausfand dass er im Grunde nur ein Betrüger war.

So genau er konnte gab Heero Wufei eine Personenbeschreibung des Betrügers.

Wufei seufzte. „Das ist nicht viel," sagte er. „Ein Name wäre besser."

„Wir haben aber keinen Namen," erwiderte Heero. „Es sei denn du möchtest nach D.A. Maxwell suchen. Wir müssen unbedingt herausfinden was der Kerl vorhat. Ob er hinter den Exponaten her ist oder ob er darauf aus ist uns zu erpressen – ich weiß nicht mal was von beidem schlimmer wäre!"

Relena legte Heero eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte kurz beruhigend zu. „Wir werden das schon hinkriegen, Heero," sagte sie leise. „Wir kriegen das doch immer hin."

Heero schloss kurz die Augen. Dann öffnete er sie und ließ ein freudloses Lachen hören. „Ich hoffe du hast Recht," war alles was er sagte.

* * *

Duo presste sich enger an die Wand des Gangs vor demdunklen Ausstellungssaal und lauschte den Schritten des Wachmannes die langsam in der Ferne verklangen. Der Mann war direkt an ihm vorüberspaziert ohne ihn zu bemerken. Nun, zugegeben, Duos hautenger schwarzer Anzug und die Tatsache dass er sich regungslos im Schatten gehalten hatte, hatte das sicherlich begünstigt, dennoch war es eigentlich ziemlich schlampig von dem Mann. Nicht dass Duo sich beschweren wollte.

Immerhin, die Nachlässigkeit des Wachmannes machte ihm seine Arbeit um einiges leichter.

Duo schnaubte leise. Was hatte es ihm bei diesem Coup eigentlich noch nicht leichter gemacht? Von Anfang an schien ihm diesmal alles einfach so in den Schoß gefallen zu sein. Zuerst hatte Heero ihn mit dem Versicherungsmann verwechselt und hatte ihm Dinge anvertraut, die er sicherlich sonst niemandem erzählt hätte der nicht direkt mit der Ausstellung zu tun hatte.

Und als wäre das nicht genug hatte Huntington ihn auch noch für Maxwell gehalten, genauso wie der echte Mann von der Versicherung. Da hätten sie ihm die Ausstellungsstücke eigentlich auch gleich in die Hand drücken können. Das wäre die einzige Möglichkeit wie diese Sache hier NOCH einfacher wäre.

Nicht dass Duo so etwas nötig hätte. Er war einer der Besten auf seinem Gebiet – vielleicht sogar DER Beste – und er wäre so oder so an das rangekommen was er wollte. Aber er war auch nicht dumm. Wenn sich ihm eine so günstige Gelegenheit bot wäre er der Letzte der sie ausschlagen würde.

Und so wusste Duo jetzt allzu genau Bescheid über die Sicherheitsbedingungen der Ausstellung. Wusste genau wann die Wachleute ihre Runden drehten, wusste welche Stücke mit zusätzlichen Sensoren ausgestattet waren und wo sie diese befanden, ja er wusste sogar teilweise wie er die Sensoren ausschalten konnte. Auch wenn er diese spezielle Information nicht Heero oder Huntington verdankte.

Nein, diese Information hatte er allein rausgefunden. Selbst Huntington war nicht so verrückt die Codes in der Öffentlichkeit auszuplaudern, und Heero war Profi. Wenn es auch angehen mochte dem Versicherungsagenten von den Sensoren und ähnlichem zu erzählen um ihm zu versichern dass die Exponate wirklich sicher waren, so gehörten die Codes zur Deaktivierung besagter Sensoren sicherlich nicht dazu.

Duo warf einen kurzen Blick den Gang entlang. Gut. Der Wachmann war inzwischen weit genug weg. Vorsichtig huschte Duo an der Wand entlang in Richtung des Ausstellungssaals. Die Ausstellungsräume waren zwar Teil des Hotels, welches Rund um die Uhr geöffnet hatte, aber da die Ausstellung noch nicht eröffnet war, waren diese Bereiche Nachts abgeriegelt und dunkel. Was gut war – zumindest für Duo. Hell erstrahlte Räume hätten ihm seine Arbeit doch ein wenig erschwert.

Als er den Saal endlich erreichte lief Duo sofort zielstrebig auf die große Vitrine in der Mitte zu. Die anderen Ausstellungsstücke ignorierte er – er wollte nur den Schmuck von Claire de la Maire. Nicht nur dass diese Stücke die bei weitem wertvollsten der gesamten Ausstellung waren, nein, sie waren auch etwas besonderes. Zum allerersten Mal wurden sie hier der Öffentlichkeit präsentiert, und das war einfach eine Gelegenheit die Duo sich nicht entgehen lassen konnte.

Duo kramte in den Taschen seines schwarzen Anzugs um die nötigen Werkzeuge zum Knacken der Vitrine herauszuholen, doch als er schließlich hatte wonach er gesucht hatte und sich an die Arbeit machen wollte, entdeckte er dass das unnötig war. Die Vitrine war nämlich leer.

Duo erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung, den Blick ungläubig auf die leere Vitrine gerichtet. Das konnte doch nicht sein, oder? Wo waren die Juwelen und der Schmuck? Hatte man ihn für die Nacht etwa wo anders untergebracht? Duo schüttelte den Kopf.

Nein, das hätte er in seiner Doppelrolle als Wyndam-Price und Maxwell garantiert erfahren. Und das konnte nur eines bedeuten. Irgendjemand war ihm zuvorgekommen und hatte den Schmuck gestohlen bevor Duo eingebrochen war.

Duo fluchte leise vor sich hin. Verdammt! Er hätte doch früher kommen sollen! Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, dass ihm irgendein anderer Dieb die Tour vermasselte!

Plötzlich gingen irgendwo Sirenen los, Strahler erleuchteten den Saal, und ließen Duo erschrocken zusammenzucken. Sein Blick huschte panisch von einer Ecke des Saals zur anderen, aber offenbar war er noch immer allein dort. Doch jetzt, wo die Sirenen heulten würde das sicherlich nicht mehr lange so bleiben. Und so drehte Duo sich um und machte dass er von dort verschwand. Der Schmuck war ohnehin schon weg, und Duo würde den Teufel tun und sich für einen Diebstahl verhaften lassen den er ausnahmsweise einmal tatsächlich nicht begangen hatte.

Was aber nicht bedeutete dass er das Spiel bereits aufgegeben hatte. Duo wollte diese Schmuckstücke haben, und wenn dass bedeutete dass er den anderen Dieb finden und sie ihm abnehmen musste, nun dann würde es eben so sein.


	7. Kapitel 6

**Titel:** D.A. Maxwell, Privatdetektiv  
**Autoren:** Zanna & Laren (ZaLa)  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog

**Kommentar:** Ist nur ein kurzes Kapitelchen, aber hoffentlich mögt ihr es trotzdem. Das nächste kommt hoffentlich schon bald, deshalb viel Spaß beim lesen!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kapitel 6**

Mit quietschenden Reifen hielt Heero vor dem Eingang des First Regent. Es war mitten in der Nacht, deshalb hatte er nach dem verhängnisvollen Anruf auch so schnell hierher kommen können. Während er ausstieg schüttelte er seinen Kopf. Er konnte immer noch nicht begreifen, was Wufei ihm vor knapp 20 Minuten am Telefon erzählt hatte. Die Juwelen von Claire de la Maire waren gestohlen worden. Die Juwelen für deren Sicherheit sie verantwortlich waren!

„Ungerechtigkeit!" rief in dem Moment Wufei und sprach Heero damit aus tiefster Seele. Sie hatten doch alles so perfekt abgesichert, wie hatte es da ein Dieb schaffen können sich Zugang zu verschaffen? Heero wusste es nicht, aber er würde es so schnell wie möglich klären. Das waren sie ihrem Auftraggeber schuldig, das waren sie sich selbst schuldig! Wenn bekannt würde dass ihnen praktisch unter ihrer Nase diese wertvollen Juwelen gestohlen worden waren, dann könnten sie sich von ihrem guten Ruf erst einmal verabschieden.

„Na, dann lass uns mal reingehen," sagte er zu Wufei gewandt.

Sein Partner nickte nur und gemeinsam gingen sie in das Foyer des Hotels. Jeder von ihnen hatte dabei einen Untersuchungskoffer dabei. Sie wollten so viel wie möglich an Spuren sichern.

Kaum hatten sie die Empfangshalle des Hotels betreten, da rannte auch schon ein völlig aufgelöster Manager auf sie zu. Edward Huntington III schien den Diebstahl der Exponate nicht sonderlich ruhig aufzunehmen. Aber wirklich verdenken konnte Heero ihm das nicht. „Da sind Sie ja endlich! Es ist eine Katastrophe! Eine unglaubliche Katastrophe! Was werde ich jetzt Claire de la Maire erzählen? Oh diese Schmach! Ich werde zum Gespött des Country Clubs!"

Heero rollte innerlich mit seinen Augen. Sie hatten im Moment wirklich größere Probleme als den Country Club. Aber er hielt ihrem Auftraggeber zugute, dass er wahrscheinlich unter Schock stand und deshalb so einen Unsinn von sich gab.

„Ist die Polizei schon eingetroffen?" fragte er in möglichst beruhigendem Ton. Während der Unterhaltung waren sie drei gemeinsam in Richtung des Ausstellungsraumes gegangen.

Huntington schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, bisher noch nicht. Die Alarmanlage ist nicht mit der Polizei verbunden. Als ich und das Wachpersonal von den Alarm hörten, sind wir sofort in die Ausstellungsräume und haben uns den Schaden angesehen. Sämtliche Juwelen von Claire de la Maire sind verschwunden! Es ist eine Katastrophe!"

Wufei seufzte und Heero konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Also waren Huntington und eine unbezifferte Anzahl von anderen Leuten durch den Tatort gewandert und hatten diesen kontaminiert. Das würde die Spurensuche sicherlich nicht leichter gestallten. „Und wieso haben Sie nicht gleich die Polizei gerufen?" hakte Heero noch einmal nach. Das wäre doch normal bei einem Einbruch gewesen, oder?

Huntington sah ihn und Wufei fast strafend an. „Ich nehme doch an, dass Sie die Juwelen wiederfinden und den Dieb schnappen werden. Immerhin bezahle ich Sie. Ich finde es sowieso empörend, dass ich schon wieder Ihren Chef nicht habe erreichen können. Er hatte mir versichert sich rund um die Uhr um die Juwelen zu kümmern. Und jetzt sind sie weg und er antwortet nicht auf meine Anrufe!"

Jetzt war es an Heeros Stelle zu seufzen. Er wusste ganz genau, wieso Huntington D.A. Maxwell nicht hatte erreichen können. Und so wie die Lage aussah, konnte es gut angehen, dass der Typ der sich gestern als ihr Chef ausgegeben hatte auch der Dieb war. Was hieß hier gut angehen? Er war es mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit. Weil wieso hätte er es sonst tun sollen?

„Mr. Huntington, ich versichere Ihnen, dass D.A. Maxwell bereits an der Aufklärung des Falles arbeitet. Er hat uns instruiert hier alles genau zu untersuchen und in der Zwischenzeit will er ein paar andre Fährten verfolgen. Wir tun unser bestes," erklärte jetzt Wufei mit ernstem aber beruhigendem Tonfall. Er klang sehr professionell.

Auf jeden Fall schien er damit Huntington etwas beruhigen zu können. „Es freut mich das zu hören. Ich kann kaum klar denken wegen dieser Geschichte. Es ist eine Katastrophe! Werden Sie jetzt den Ausstellungsraum untersuchen?"

Heero sah kurz zu Wufei, der leicht nickte. „Natürlich werden wir das Mr. Huntington. Aber wenn wir mit der ersten Untersuchung fertig sind, dann sollten Sie doch die Polizei rufen."

Huntington erbleichte. „Nein, keine Polizei. Ich will nicht, dass irgendwas von dem hier Publik wird."

Heero zählte langsam bis zehn. Wieso nur war ihr derzeitiger Auftraggeber so uneinsichtig? Es würde später schon noch schlimm genug werden, wenn die Polizei mitbekam, dass Huntington sie als erstes an den Tatort gelassen hatte. Ganz egal, dass sie die Sicherheitsexperten waren die für die Exponate verantwortlich waren. Die Polizei schätzte es gar nicht, wenn 'Amateure' – und dafür hielten sie auch Detektive – sich an ihren Tatorten zu schaffen machten. Und sie hatten mit ihrer Meinung sicher normalerweise auch Recht. Es gab zu viele Menschen die nicht wussten worauf sie zu achten hatten und ohne es zu wollen Spuren kaputt machten.

Aber wenn Huntington aus Publicitygründen erst gar nicht die Polizei einschalten wollte, dann würden sie später richtig Probleme haben. Deshalb sagte Heero das einzige von dem er wusste, dass es ihren Auftraggeber zur Vernunft bringen würde. „Mr. Huntington, natürlich werden wir unser Möglichstes tun um dieses Verbrechen aufzuklären und die Juwelen zurück zu bekommen. Aber es besteht leider – die zwar sehr geringe – Möglichkeit, dass wir es nicht schaffen. In dem Fall wird die Versicherung für den Verlust der Juwelen aufkommen müssen. Und das werden sie nicht, wenn die Polizei nicht informiert wurde."

Huntington wurde jetzt richtig bleich. „Oh. Mein. Gott," stammelte er. „Sie haben Recht. Ich werde die Polizei sofort anrufen. Oh und Mr. Wyndam-Price von der Versicherung auch. Die sollen sich gleich ein Bild von der Katastrophe machen."

Obwohl er gerade unter starkem Stress stand und eigentlich mit etwas anderem Beschäftigt war, freute es Heero zu hören, dass Huntington auch gleich Duo anrufen wollte. So wie er den Versicherungsagenten kannte, würde dieser auch sofort zum Tatort eilen. Die Aussicht Duo heute Nacht noch zu treffen war zumindest ein kleiner positiver Aspekt dieser verfluchten Nacht.

Nachdem Huntington aufgeregt davon geeilt war, begannen Heero und Wufei so schnell wie möglich mit ihren Untersuchungen. Sie wussten, dass sie nicht sonderlich viel Zeit hatten. Außerdem war ihnen klar dass sie am Tatort nichts verändern durften. Deshalb suchten sie auch nicht erst nach Fingerabdrücke oder so – davon mal abgesehen dass ein professioneller Juwelendieb sowieso keine Abdrücke hinterlassen würde. Stattdessen versuchten sie zu ergründen, wie es dem Dieb gelungen war ihre Alarmanlage lange genug zu umgehen, dass er sich die Juwelen hatte schnappen können. Normalerweise hätte der Alarm losgehen müssen sobald der Dieb den Ausstellungsraum betrat. Danach hätten sich die Türen automatisch schließen müssen, was ein Entkommen unmöglich machte.

Aber scheinbar war zum einen der Alarm erst sehr viel später losgegangen, zum anderen hatten die automatischen Türen versagt. Jetzt mussten sie anhand der Logs ihres Sicherheitssystems herausfinden wer sich wann Zugang verschafft hatte. Was ihnen bei der ersten Untersuchung auch auffiel war, dass es dem Dieb auch gelungen war die Überwachungskameras außer Gefecht zu setzten. Heero knurrte bei der Erkenntnis. Da hatte sich jemand fast einen Spaß daraus gemacht ihre Sicherheitsvorkehrungen ad absurdum zu führen. Und das schlimme war, bei den ganzen Manipulationen schien es sich bei dem Dieb um jemanden zu handeln, der genauestens über alles Bescheid wusste.

Sie hatten alle relevanten Daten kopiert und verstaut und räumten jetzt für die Polizei das Feld. Vor dem Ausstellungsraum hatte sich inzwischen eine kleine Menschenmenge angesammelt – die Wachleute und ein paar weitere Hotelangestellte. Mitten drin natürlich Edward Huntington III der ganz aufgeregt war und von einer Ohnmacht in die andre zu fallen schien. Und neben ihm stand ein Mann in grauem Anzug mit schütterem Haar. Heero fiel fast der Unterkiefer runter als er den gemeinen Betrüger erblickte. Der traute sich ja was.

„Heero, was hast du?" zischte Wufei, der wohl bemerkt hatte dass Heero plötzlich sehr aufgeregt war.

Aber Heero wollte jetzt nichts sagen, dazu gab es zu viele Ohrenzeugen. Aber er ging so schnell wie möglich auf Huntington und den Betrüger zu, er würde den Typen jetzt stellen und wenn alles glatt lief, dann hätten sie auch bald die Juwelen wieder. Schließlich musste der Typ der Dieb sein. Warum sonst hätte er sich als D.A. Maxwell ausgeben sollen?

Doch kaum hatte er die beiden Männer erreicht, als Huntington zu ihm aufsah und sagte, „Oh Mr. Yuy, ich habe gerade schon mit Mr. Wyndam-Price gesprochen. Und er hat einige Fragen den Diebstahl betreffend."

„Mr. Wyndam-Price?" wiederholte Heero verwirrt. Er hätte jetzt erwartet, dass Huntington ihm von seinem Chef vorschwärmte.

„Oh stimmt ja," sagte Huntington aufgeregt. „Sie haben den Versicherungsvertreter ja nie persönlich kennen gelernt. Ihr Chef hat mir erklärt dass sie ihn vor zwei Tagen nicht haben finden können, deshalb hat Mr. Maxwell ja dann auch persönlich mit ihm geredet."

„Gestern in der großen Halle. Es war eine Ehre den berühmten D.A. Maxwell kennen zu lernen," fügte in dem Moment der Mann im grauen Anzug hinzu.

Plötzlich fügten sich alle Puzzelteile in Heeros Kopf zu einem Bild zusammen. Wenn der Typ hier tatsächlich der Versicherungsvertreter Wyndam-Price war – und davon ging er aus da Huntington den Mann ja schon mehrmals gesprochen hatte und deshalb wohl besser kannte – dann gab es nur eines was Duo sein konnte.

Die Erkenntnis traf Heero wie ein Schlag. Er fühlte sich betrogen wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Selbst als seine Kollegen sich damals wegen der falschen Beschuldigungen von ihm abgewandt hatten, hatte er sich nicht so hintergangen gefühlt.

Er hatte Duo vertraut, hatte sich ihm geöffnet. Und dieser hatte nur mit ihm geflirtet um an Informationen heran zu kommen! D.A. Maxwell, Wyndam-Price das alles waren nur Rollen die Duo – wenn das überhaupt sein Name war – angenommen hatte um an so viel Informationen wie möglich zu kommen. Dieser gemeine Dieb hatte das alles nur getan um die Juwelen zu bekommen!

Heero fühlte sich aber nicht nur betrogen und verraten, sondern auch schlicht und ergreifend dumm. Wieso nur war er so schnell auf Duo hereingefallen? Hatte sich von ihm einlullen lassen und ohne groß dessen Identität zu verifizieren hatte er ihm Details der Sicherheitsmaßnahmen verraten die diesen Diebstahl erst möglich machten. Er hatte sich wie ein dummer, unerfahrener Anfänger verhalten. Aber er würde diesen Fehler wett machen, so wahr er Heero Yuy war. Und wenn er den Langhaarigen in die Finger bekäme, dann würde der aber was erleben!


	8. Kapitel 7

**Titel:** D.A. Maxwell, Privatdetektiv  
**Autoren:** Zanna & Laren (ZaLa)  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog

**Kommentar:** Uns fällt grad nix ein, und wir sind beide todmüde 'gähn'. Wir hoffen euch gefällt das Kapitel.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kapitel 7**

Relena beobachtete besorgt wie Heero im Büro ihres 'Chefs' auf und ab lief. Sein ganzer Körper schien vor Wut zu beben, doch bis jetzt hatte er noch kein Wort von sich gegeben.

„Tu etwas!" flüsterte Relena drängend und stupste Wufei, der neben ihr stand und Heero ebenfalls beobachtete, in die Seite.

„Und was soll ich tun?" flüsterte Wufei zurück.

„Woher soll ich das denn wissen?" zischte Relena. „Was ist denn überhaupt los mit ihm?"

„Keine Ahnung," antwortete Wufei. „So ist er schon die ganze Zeit, seit wir im Hotel angekommen sind."

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht daß er sich diesen Diebstahl so zu Herzen nehmen würde!" Relena schüttelte den Kopf. Sicher, ihre Detektivagentur war ziemlich erfolgreich, aber das bedeutete nicht, daß sie noch niemals einen Fall nicht gelöst hatten. Eine hundertprozentige Erfolgsquote gab es nicht, aber sie waren mit über 90 Prozent ziemlich nah dran.

Doch noch niemals hatte Heero sich derart benommen, nur weil ein Fall nicht geklärt werden konnte. Dies erstaunte Relena auch besonders, da dieser Fall zwar im Moment nicht sonderlich gut aussah, aber bei weitem noch nicht verloren war. Sie konnten die Juwelen noch immer zurückbekommen. Zumindest wenn Heero sich endlich fangen könnte und sich auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren.

Offenbar hatte auch Wufei endgültig genug, denn er ging jetzt auf Heero zu, packte ihn an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn leicht.

„Heero, das reicht jetzt," sagte Wufei bestimmt und sah Heero direkt ins Gesicht. „Was. Ist. Los?"

Heero starrte Wufei einen Moment lang stumm an, dann seufzte er auf. „Ich hab es vermasselt," sagte er schließlich.

„Heero, wovon sprichst du?" fragte Wufei. „Du bist doch wohl kaum Schuld daran daß jemand die Juwelen gestohlen hat. Unsere Sicherheitsvorkehrungen waren hervorragend. Aber das bedeutet natürlich nicht dass sie nicht trotzdem überlistet werden können. Schließlich hat jedes System irgendeine Schwachstelle. Trotzdem werden wir den Dieb schon schnappen."

„Du verstehst nicht," sagte Heero und schüttelte den Kopf. Er sah zu Relena hinüber und dann wieder zu Wufei zurück. „Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht. Einen dummen, schwachsinnigen Anfängerfehler."

„Was für einen Fehler?" fragte Relena und kam ebenfalls näher.

Heero sah sie wieder an, dann ließ er seufzend die Schultern hängen. „Wufei, Relena – es ist meine Schuld dass die Juwelen gestohlen wurden."

„Wieso ist das deine Schuld?" hakte Relena nach.

„Der Wyndam-Price den wir heute Nacht getroffen haben ist nicht derselbe Wyndam-Price den ich vorher kennengelernt habe," erwiderte Heero.

„Was willst du damit sagen?" fragte Wufei. „Dass dieser Kerl heute Nacht ein Hochstapler war?"

„Nein," Heero schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin mir sicher dass das der richtige Versicherungsagent gewesen ist."

„Oh. Verdammt." Wufei fluchte.

„Was?" Relena schaute verwirrt von einem zum anderen. „Was?"

Heero sah sie an. „Das bedeutet dass der Versicherungsagent den ich kennengelernt und mit dem ich über alle Sicherheitsmaßnahmen gesprochen habe nicht echt war. Er war ein Schwindler. Er hat mich reingelegt um an Informationen zu kommen."

„Oh," Relena nickte verstehend.

„Aber das ist noch nicht einmal das schlimmste," fuhr Heero fort. „Er hat sich offenbar gleichzeitig bei Huntington als D.A. Maxwell ausgegeben."

„Was?" Wufei runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Aber... ich dachte du hättest den Kerl gesehen der sich als Maxwell ausgegeben hat. Wieso hast du ihn nicht gleich erkannt?"

Heero verzog den Mund zu einem gequälten Lächeln. „Ich schätze das war unser Pech. Und sein Glück. Als Huntington mir Maxwell gezeigt hat, stand der Betrüger mit dem echten Wyndam-Price zusammen. Ich habe gedacht... ich habe angenommen... ich hab die beiden verwechselt!" Heero schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.

Relena sah Wufei an, der ihren Blick erwiderte. Heero hatte die beiden verwechselt? Oh je. Ausgerechnet Heero. Er würde sich diesen Fehler niemals vergeben können, dazu war er zu perfektionistisch.

„Dann haben wir bisher also nach dem falschen Hochstapler gesucht," sagte Wufei ruhig.

Heero nickte.

„Nun, das können wir nicht mehr ändern," fuhr Wufei ebenso ruhig fort. „Aber das ist kein Grund den Kopf hängen zu lassen, Heero. Jetzt wissen wir wenigstens genau daß wir den richtigen suchen, und du weißt auch wie er aussieht. Wir werden ihn finden."

Heero öffnete die Augen und hob den Kopf. „Du hast Recht, das werden wir," sagte er und ein entschlossenes Funkeln erschien in seinem Blick.

„Also, wie sieht er aus?" fragte Relena und schnappte sich schnell einen Notizblock um sich die Einzelheiten zu notieren.

„Meine Körpergröße, violette Augen und langes, bis zum Hintern reichendes kastanienbraunes Haar das er in einem Zopf trägt," zählte Heero auf.

Relena hob eine Augenbraue. Heero hatte tatsächlich angenommen dass jemand der SO aussah ein Versicherungsagent war?

Auch Wufeis Augenbrauen reichten fast bis an seinen Haaransatz. „Nun," sagte er langgezogen. „Zumindest ist der Kerl so auffällig, daß er leicht zu finden sein dürfte."

„Es wird sogar noch besser," sagte Heero. „Ich habe einen Namen. Er hat mir gesagt er würde 'Duo' heißen – das ist nicht der richtige Vorname von Wyndam-Price. Möglich daß es tatsächlich der Name des Diebes ist."

„Hervorragend," nickte Wufei. „Keine Sorge Heero, wir kriegen den Kerl. Auf jeden Fall."

--

Duo betrat sein kleines Hotelzimmer, warf die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss und ließ sich seufzend rücklings auf das Bett fallen. Frustriert verschränkte er die Arme unter seinem Kopf und blickte zur Decke hoch.

Seit seinem Einbruch in die Ausstellung waren 36 Stunden vergangen, aber noch immer war er keinen Schritt weitergekommen. Obwohl er fast die ganze Zeit auf den Beinen gewesen und inzwischen todmüde war hatte er noch nicht den geringsten Hinweis auf den Dieb gefunden, der ihm zuvorgekommen war.

Duo gähnte und ruckelte sich auf dem schmalen Bett zurecht. Er hatte jeden Hehler aufgesucht, jede Bar in deren Hinterzimmern dunkle Geschäfte abgewickelt wurden, hatte Gesprächen gelauscht und die Fühler ausgestreckt, doch nichts. Niemand hatte offenbar versucht die Juwelen zu verkaufen. Ja, es hatte sogar niemand irgendetwas davon gehört, daß sie überhaupt gestohlen werden sollten!

Duo schüttelte den Kopf. Er verstand das nicht. Um so etwas durchzuführen brauchte man Ausrüstung und Informationen. Und selbst wenn der Dieb genauso wie Duo selbst nicht aus der Gegend stammen sollte und seine eigene Ausrüstung mitgebracht haben sollte, so müsste es trotzdem Gerüchte über ihn geben. Und wie zum Teufel war der Kerl an all die nötigen Informationen gelangt? Duo selbst war mehr als vorsichtig gewesen und hatte lange die Gegend sondiert bevor er so völlig überraschend in seine Doppelrolle als Wyndam-Price und Maxwell geschlüpft war. Er war sich fast hundertprozentig sicher daß es niemand anderen gegeben hatte der auf Informationen aus gewesen war.

Ein Klopfen ertönte an der Tür und Duo hob erstaunt den Kopf. Wer konnte das denn sein? Ganz sicherlich nicht der Zimmerservice, Duo bezweifelte daß es etwas derartiges in diesem doch eher schäbigen Hotel überhaupt gab.

„Wer ist da?" rief er, stand auf und ging zur Tür hinüber.

„Ich bin von der Rezeption, Sir," antwortete ihm eine unbekannte, männliche Stimme. „Es wurde eine Nachricht für Sie abgegeben."

Duo runzelte kurz die Stirn. Eine Nachricht? Hatte etwa einer seiner Informanten endlich etwas erfahren? Duo streckte die Hand aus und öffnete die Tür.

Vor der Tür stand ein junger, chinesischer Mann, etwa in Duos Alter. Er hatte schulterlanges schwarzes Haar das er zu einem kurzen Pferdeschwanz im Nacken trug. Duo blinzelte ihn verblüfft an. Das war nicht der Kerl den er vorhin unten an der Rezeption gesehen hatte. Doch noch bevor er irgendetwas sagen konnte, trat ein weiterer Mann neben den Chinesen und Duo machte einen schockierten Schritt zurück.

„Hallo Duo," sagte Heero kalt, legte eine Hand auf Duos Brustkorb und schob ihn vor sich her ins Zimmer. Der junge Chinese folgte ihm und schloss die Zimmertür sorgfältig hinter sich.

Duo schluckte, doch dann hatte er sich wieder gefasst. Sicher, Heero hier wiederzusehen war ein Schock, doch da müsste schon mehr kommen um Duo völlig aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen.

„Heero," sagte langgezogen und lächelte träge. „Was für eine Überraschung. Wie hast du mich gefunden?"

„Simple, solide Detektivarbeit," erwiderte Heero kühl. „Ich wette du hättest niemals gedacht mich wiederzusehen, nicht wahr?"

„Nun..." begann Duo während er überlegte ob er die Wahrheit sagen sollte, wurde jedoch von dem Chinesen unterbrochen.

„Wo sind sie?" fragte der junge Mann.

Duo runzelte die Stirn. „Wo ist was?" fragte er zurück.

Heeros Gesicht verzog sich zu einer wütenden Maske. „Versuch nicht uns zum Narren zu halten! Noch einmal fall ich nicht auf dich rein!" fauchte er. „Wir wissen daß du die Juwelen der Ausstellung gestohlen hast."

„Oh?" machte Duo und zog amüsiert eine Augenbraue hoch. „Tatsächlich? Und wie wollt ihr das beweisen?"

Heero ballte die Fäuste. „Du vergisst wohl daß du dich mir gegenüber als Wyndam-Price ausgegeben hast. Nur daß ich inzwischen den richtigen Wyndam-Price kenne."

„Genug." sagte der Chinese. „Heero, es bringt nichts mit ihm zu argumentieren. Lass ihn uns einfach der Polizei übergeben."

„Du hast Recht, Wufei," erwiderte Heero. Dann wandte er sich wieder Duo zu. „Das Spiel ist aus. Also, wo sind die Juwelen?"

Duo sah abwechselnd von Heero zu dessen Kollegen – denn darum mußte es sich bei dem jungen Chinesen handeln. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Ich hab sie nicht."

Heero verengte seine Augen gefährlich. „Lüg mich nicht an. Du bist ein Dieb. Du bist nur aus einem Grund hier. Du hast dich nur aus einem Grund als Wyndam-Price ausgegeben. Du bist nur aus einem Grund mit mir..." Heero brach ab und warf Wufei einen schnellen Blick zu, dann räusperte er sich. „Du bist wegen den Juwelen hier. Du hast dir die Informationen beschafft und sie dann gestohlen."

Duo sah ihn prüfend an. Offenbar hatte Heero seinem Kollegen Wufei nichts von ihrem Date erzählt. Interessant. „Ich bin ein Dieb, das stimmt." Duo verzog seinen Mund zu einem amüsierten Grinsen als er die überraschten Gesichtsausdrücke von Heero und Wufei sah. Offenbar hatten die beiden nicht damit gerechnet daß Duo es einfach so zugeben würde. „Aber ich lüge nicht. Zumindest was diese Sache betrifft. Ich habe die Juwelen nicht."

Heeros Gesichtsausdruck wurde wieder wütend und er machte einen drohenden Schritt auf Duo zu, doch Duo hob schnell eine Hand um ihn aufzuhalten. „Ich gebe sogar zu, daß ich neulich in die Ausstellungsräume eingebrochen bin. Das kann ich euch gerne sagen, es gibt sowieso keine Beweise dafür. Aber der Schmuck war bereits weg als ich dorthin gekommen bin. Irgendjemand ist mir zuvorgekommen. Das musst du mir glauben."

„Glaubst du wirklich dass wir dir dieses Märchen abnehmen?" rief Heero aufgebracht.

„Heero," unterbrach Wufei seinen Kollegen erneut. „Streit nicht mit ihm rum. Er hat zugegeben in die Ausstellungsräume eingebrochen zu sein. Und auch wenn er behauptet, es würde keine Beweise dafür geben, ich bin sicher die Polizei wird schon irgendwas finden." Er griff in die Jackentasche und holte ein Handy heraus. „Ich ruf jetzt die Polizei, soll die sich darum kümmern."

Duo beobachtete wie der Chinese sein Klapphandy öffnete und die Nummer der Polizei eintippte. Ein Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen, was ihm wiederum zwei irritierte Blicke von den beiden anderen einbrachte.

„Ich glaube nicht dass ihr das wirklich tun wollt," sagte Duo und lehnte sich entspannt an die Kommode die hinter ihm stand.

„Ach ja?" fragte Heero und sah ihn misstrauisch an. „Und warum nicht?"

Duo zuckte mit den Achseln. „Es wird sicherlich schwierig werden der Polizei zu erklären warum ihr beide euren ach so berühmten Chef verhaften lasst."

Wufei starrte ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an, dann nahm er das Handy wieder herunter und klappte es zusammen.

„Was willst du damit sagen?" fragte Heero gepresst.

„Oh bitte, Heero," antwortete Duo kopfschüttelnd. „Ich war ehrlich mit euch beiden. Da kann ich kann doch wohl dasselbe im Gegenzug erwarten, oder?" Als keiner der beiden darauf antwortete, seufzte Duo auf. „Ich weiß dass es euren Chef nicht gibt. Der berühmte D.A. Maxwell ist nichts als Schwindel. Ich hab zwar keine Ahnung warum ihr das macht, aber ihr habt sicherlich einen verdammt guten Grund. Nur darf das offenbar die Öffentlichkeit nicht erfahren, oder?"

Noch immer schwiegen sowohl Heero als auch sein Kollege und starrten ihn nur konzentriert an. Dann öffnete Wufei den Mund. „Willst du uns etwa erpressen damit wir dich laufen lassen?" fragte er drohend.

Duo hob abwehrend die Hände. „Oh nein, ihr versteht mich ganz falsch!" sagte er. „Das will ich ganz und gar nicht. Aber euer Auftraggeber, Edward Huntington III. kennt mich als D.A. Maxwell. Und wenn ich jetzt verhaftet werde, wird entweder euer Schwindel auffliegen, oder euer Ruf dermaßen geschädigt werden daß ihr ebenfalls aus dem Geschäft fliegt. Ihr könnt es euch aussuchen."

„Verdammt!" fluchte Heero und auch sein Kollege gab eine Menge offenbar chinesischer Flüche von sich. Dann ging Heero hinüber zum Bett und setzte sich hin. „Er hat Recht," sagte er niedergeschlagen.

„Was sollen wir jetzt machen?" fragte Wufei leise. „Wir können ihn nicht der Polizei übergeben."

„Wir können ihn aber auch nicht einfach so laufen lassen!" erwiderte Heero. „Er hat die Juwelen gestohlen! Wir müssen sie zurückbringen, sonst ist unser Ruf ebenfalls dahin!"

„Ich hab schon mal gesagt, ich habe die Juwelen nicht," warf Duo ruhig ein. „Glaubt ihr wirklich ich wäre noch hier wenn ich den Schmuck hätte?"

Der Chinese sah ihn prüfend an, dann nickte er langsam. „Er hat Recht, Heero. Wenn er den Schmuck hätte, wäre er wohl schon längst über alle Berge. Außerdem, einer unserer Informanten meinte doch, daß dein Freund hier ebenfalls die Fühler nach dem Schmuckdieb ausgestreckt hat. Das macht nur Sinn wenn er selbst die Juwelen nicht hat."

„Dann sollen wir ihn tatsächlich einfach laufen lassen?" rief Heero ungläubig. „Wufei, er ist ein Dieb! Er hat es selbst zugegeben! Und wenn ihm nicht jemand zuvorgekommen wäre, dann hätte er den Schmuck auch gestohlen! Das können wir nicht einfach so ignorieren!"

„Wie wäre es mit einem Kompromiss?" schlug Duo vor. „Ich helfe euch den Dieb zu finden, und ihr lasst mich dafür unbehelligt ziehen."

„Ich wüßte nicht wozu wir Ihre Hilfe benötigten," antwortete Wufei.

„Ach nein?" fragte Duo gedehnt. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen dass euer Auftraggeber sich damit zufrieden gibt, dass nur ihr beide euch um den Fall kümmert. Ich wette er besteht auf euren Chef."

Heero fluchte erneut leise vor sich hin, doch Wufei blickte Duo aufmerksam an. „Das stimmt," sagte der junge Chinese schließlich.

„Nun, dann ist es ganz einfach!" Duo grinste. „Ich spiele weiterhin euren D.A. Maxwell und lenke euren Auftraggeber, die Versicherung und die Polizei ab, während ihr beide euch um den wahren Dieb kümmern könnt! Das ist doch ein perfekter Plan, oder?"

Wufei starrte ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. „Und was springt für dich dabei heraus? Ich kann nicht wirklich glauben dass du das nur aus reiner Herzensgüte machen willst."

Duo zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ganz einfach. Ich habe keine Lust euch ständig an den Fersen heften zu haben. Ich helfe euch, ihr lasst mich anschließend in Ruhe." Duo verengte die Augen gefährlich. „Außerdem mag ich es ganz und gar nicht wenn mir irgendjemand die Tour vermasselt. Ich will den Kerl genauso gern schnappen wie ihr beide."

Sowohl Heero als auch Wufei sahen ihn eine ganze Weile stumm an, dann drehte Wufei sich zu Heero. „Es ist deine Entscheidung," sagte der junge Chinese.

Heero sah zu Wufei, dann wieder zu Duo. Schließlich seufzte er tief. „In Ordnung," sagte er. „Ich weiß daß ich es noch bereuen werde, aber ich schätze wir haben keine andere Wahl. Machen wir es so."


	9. Kapitel 8

**Titel:** D.A. Maxwell, Privatdetektiv  
**Autoren:** Zanna & Laren (ZaLa)  
**Dislcaimer:** siehe Prolog

**Kommentar:** So, nach der Sommerpause hier ein neues Kapitel von DAMP. Wir hoffen ihr erinnert euch noch an die Geschichte. :-)

* * *

**Kapitel 8**

„Mr. Huntington!" rief Duo, erhob sich von seinem großen Ledersessel, umrundete den riesigen – schon fast krankhaft ordentlichen – Schreibtisch und ging mit ausgestreckter Hand auf den angesprochenen Mann zu.

„Mr. Maxwell!" rief Huntington, ergriff Duos Hand und schüttelte sie aufgeregt. „Es ist schrecklich! Der Verlust! Diese Schmach! Die Presse! Die Tragödie!"

Duo verzog sein Gesicht zu einer mitfühlenden Maske. „Ich verstehe vollkommen was sie meinen, Mr. Huntington," versuchte er den aufgeregten Mann zu beruhigen. „Aber machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, wir verfolgen bereits eine heiße Spur. Wir werden Ihren Juwelendieb finden."

Etwas weniger aufgeregt als noch zuvor ließ Huntington sich zu einem der Besucherstühle vor dem Schreibtisch führen. Duo nahm wieder auf dem Sessel dahinter Platz.

Relena, die das ganze von der Tür aus beobachtete schüttelte verblüfft den Kopf. „Er macht das wirklich gut," raunte sie Heero zu der neben ihr stand und ebenfalls das Geschehen im Inneren des Büros ihres 'Chefs' beobachtete. „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste würde ich auch glauben er wäre D.A. Maxwell."

Heero knurrte nur, wandte sich ab und stapfte zu Relenas Schreibtisch hinüber. Mit einem letzten Blick auf ihren 'Chef' folgte Relena ihm.

„Hast du schon etwas herausgefunden?" fragte Heero sie.

„Nein," Relena schüttelte den Kopf. „So ungewöhnlich der Name 'Duo' auch sein mag, aber nur damit allein wird die Suche ewig dauern – wenn wir überhaupt was finden. In der Polizeidatenbank war nichts über ihn, offenbar wird er nirgends gesucht und ist auch bisher noch niemals geschnappt worden. Noch nicht einmal verdächtigt worden ist er. Ich hab sein Bild trotzdem an etliche Agenturen im ganzen Land geschickt. Vielleicht weiß ja doch jemand etwas über ihn."

Heero knurrte erneut und warf sich dann ganz offensichtlich frustriert auf Relenas Sessel.

„Heero," begann Relena zögernd. „So gut ich deinen Wunsch, alles über unseren 'Chef' wissen zu wollen ja verstehe – aber meinst du nicht auch wir sollten uns jetzt erst einmal auf den Diebstahl konzentrieren? Das ist im Moment sicherlich wichtiger."

„Hn," machte Heero, widersprach ihr aber nicht. Was ein deutliches Zeichen dafür war dass Relena Recht hatte, Heero es aber aus irgendeinem Grund nicht zugeben wollte. Relena verengte die Augen nachdenklich. Irgendetwas ging hier vor, und zwar mehr als den Anschein hatte.

Es war logisch dass Heero sich Sorgen machte. Ihre ganze Zukunft lag schließlich in den Händen eines Mannes, der sich nicht nur als Betrüger sondern auch als Dieb erwiesen hatte. Nur weil dieser Duo diesmal ausnahmsweise die Juwelen nicht gestohlen hatte – und Relena stimmte da Wufei und Heero zu dass ihr 'Chef' ansonsten schon längst verschwunden wäre – hieß das noch lange nicht dass sie ihm vertrauen konnten.

Im Gegenteil, Relena war sich sicher dass sie diesen Duo im Falle des Wiederauftauchens der Juwelen genauestens im Augen behalten müssten. Sie hielt ihn für dreist genug ihnen erst dabei zu helfen den Schmuck zurück zu bekommen, nur um ihn ihnen dann genau unter der Nase wegzustehlen.

Aber das alles erklärte immer noch nicht, warum Heero so furchtbar schlecht gelaunt war. Gut, er war von Duo reingelegt worden, sehr erfolgreich sogar. Aber das war noch lange kein Grund für Heeros Laune. Er benahm sich fast so als wäre allein schon Duos Hiersein eine persönliche Beleidigung. Als hätte der Dieb alles nur gemacht um Heero eins auszuwischen.

Würde es sich um jemand anderen handeln hätte Relena jetzt gesagt, er schmollte.

Aber das hier war Heero. So lange Relena Heero jetzt schon kannte hatte sie ihn noch niemals schmollen gesehen. Ja sie hatte nicht einmal gedacht dass dieser dazu fähig war! Also was zum Teufel ging hier vor?

Nachdenklich lief sie vor ihrem Schreibtisch auf und ab und warf abwechselnd Duo und Heero Blicke zu. Wenn sie es genau bedachte dann hatte Heero sich schon länger seltsam verhalten. Schon seit Tagen. Er war ungewöhnlich fröhlich, war nicht erreichbar gewesen und lief durch die Gegend als würde er auf Wolken schweben. Wenn Relena es nicht besser wüsste würde sie sagen er wäre verliebt...

Relena stockte mitten im Schritt. Oh Gott! Ungläubig starrte sie zu Duo ins Büro wo dieser immer noch Edward Huntington III beschwichtigte. Dann drehte sie ihre Kopf zu Heero dessen Blick finster auf ihrem 'Chef' lag und sah ihn entgeistert an. „Oh. Mein. Gott!" hauchte sie fassungslos.

Heero drehte den Kopf und sah zu Relena hinüber. „Was?" fragte er mit einem irritierten Stirnrunzeln.

Relena beugte sich vor und stützte sich auf ihrem Schreibtisch ab. „Du hast eine Affäre mit – unserem 'Chef'!"

„Was?" fauchte Heero und warf einen schnellen Blick zu Duo. „Nein! Hab ich nicht! Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Das ist das einzige was Sinn macht!" antwortete sie leise, aber dennoch triumphierend.

Heeros Blick schoss hektisch durch den Raum. „Ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst," wehrte er ab.

Relena lehnte sich zurück, ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Oh, sie kannte Heero gut, in mancher Hinsicht sogar besser als Wufei der doch seit Jahren Heeros Partner und bester Freund war.

Heero hatte ihr vor einigen Jahren in einer äußerst schlimmen Situation geholfen, und seitdem stand sie ihrer Meinung nach in seiner Schuld. Heero würde das niemals so sehen, das wusste Relena, aber sie sah es anders. Im Grunde stand sie sogar doppelt in seiner Schuld – nach dieser Sache damals hatte sie sich unsterblich in Heero verliebt. Und warum auch nicht? Er sah äußerst gut aus, war der stille, faszinierende Typ Mann den so viele Frauen anziehend fanden und er war damals der Held gewesen, der Relena gerettet hatte. Kein Wunder also dass sie sich auf der Stelle in ihn verliebt hatte.

Es wäre die perfekte Romanze gewesen wenn da nicht diese störende Kleinigkeit wäre: sie hatte leider das falsche Geschlecht.

Relena rechnete es Heero hoch an wie er sich damals ihr gegenüber verhalten hatte. Statt ihr brutal das Herz zu brechen oder sie ewig hinters Licht zu führen hatte er Rücksicht auf ihre Gefühle genommen und ihr offen und ehrlich von seiner sexuellen Orientierung erzählt. Ohne irgendwelche Ausschmückungen, scheinheilige Mitgefühlsbezeugungen oder Entschuldigungen. Und zu Recht, schließlich gab es für ihn auch nichts zu entschuldigen. Er konnte nichts für Relenas Gefühle, und er hatte ihr niemals etwas vorgemacht.

Und auch wenn Relena zunächst äußerst enttäuscht gewesen war, hatte sie sehr schnell gemerkt, dass ihre Gefühle für Heero offenbar nicht so tief gingen wie sie zunächst gedacht hatte. Kein gebrochenes Herz, kein verletzter Stolz. Sie und Heero waren schnell Freunde geworden danach, und Relena hatte es sich zur persönlichen Mission gemacht den perfekten Partner für ihn zu finden. Sozusagen um einen Teil ihrer Schuld abzubezahlen.

Nur das Heero sich bisher äußerst erfolgreich gegen all ihre Kuppelversuche gewehrt hatte. Ja, sie hatte noch nicht einmal sagen können wie der Typ Mann überhaupt aussah den Heero anziehend fand. Bis jetzt. Offenbar stand Heero auf schlanke, durchtrainierte, charmante Kerle mit meterlangen, zimtfarbenen Haaren und ungewöhnlichen Augen.

„Oh doch, das weißt du," beantwortete sie Heeros Frage grinsend. „Also, schieß los. Ich will alles wissen."

Heero wand sich für einige Momente, dann seufzte er tief. „Ok... du hast nicht unrecht. Aber ich hab oder hatte keine 'Affäre'. Es war nur ein Date. Mehr nicht. Und da dachte ich noch er wäre Wyndam-Price."

„Nur ein Date?" Relena hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Und... ein Kuß," murmelte Heero mit abgewandtem Blick.

„Hui, Heero," Relenas Grinsen wurde immer breiter. „Du hast ihn geküsst? Beim ersten Date? Wow, ich hätte nie gedacht dass du der Typ dafür bist."

„Haha," machte Heero und starrte Relena böse an. „Es hat nichts zu bedeuten. Er hat mich nur benutzt."

„Hm," machte Relena. Heero hatte mit seiner Einschätzung nicht ganz unrecht. Andererseits, ein Date war sicherlich nicht nötig gewesen um von Heero Einzelheiten zur Sicherheit zu erfahren. Eins war mal klar, sie würde diese erste Gelegenheit Heero zu verkuppeln garantiert nicht einfach so verstreichen lassen. Wer wusste schließlich was sich aus dieser Situation noch entwickeln würde?

„Relena..." Heero warf ihr einen fast flehenden Blick zu. „Bitte erzähl Wufei nichts davon, ok? Er weiß nicht wie sehr ich mich bei dieser Sache blamiert habe, und er muss es auch nicht wissen."

Relena lächelte mitfühlend. „In Ordnung, Heero. Ich werde nichts sagen." Heero hielt große Stücke auf Wufei und dessen Meinung. Auch wenn Relena nicht glaubte dass Wufei es Heero vorwerfen oder sich gar lustig über ihn machen würde, so würde sie Heeros Wunsch dennoch respektieren. Und so wie sie Wufei kannte bestand auch nicht die Gefahr dass dieser etwas merken würde. In diesen Dingen war Wufei ein typischer Mann.

„Wo wir gerade von ihm sprechen," Relena runzelte die Stirn. „Wo ist Wufei überhaupt?"

Heero, dessen Blick ungewollt wieder zurück ins Büro gewandert war, antwortete leicht abwesend, „Er wollte irgendetwas nachprüfen. Eigentlich," nun war es an Heero die Stirn zu runzeln. Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt nun wieder ganz Relena und der Unterhaltung die sie führten. „Eigentlich wollte er längst wieder zurück sein."

Als hätte Wufei draußen auf dem Flur gelauert und nur auf sein Stichwort gewartet kam er gerade um die Ecke und marschierte forschen Schrittes direkt auf die gläsernen Eingangstüren der Detektei D.A. Maxwell zu. Er betrat den Eingangsbereich und schloss sich Heero und Relena an Relenas Schreibtisch an.

„Und, wie hält er sich?" fragte Wufei schließlich und spähte in das Büro zu Duo und Mr. Huntington.

„Gut," antwortete Relena als Heero keine Anstallten machte es zu tun. „Besser als gut. Eigentlich sogar hervorragend. Huntington frisst ihm praktisch aus der Hand."

Wufei beobachtete das Schauspiel im Büro noch ein paar weitere Sekunden, dann schnaubte er abfällig. „Unglaublich dass Huntington ihm das abkauft."

„ICH würde es ihm abkaufen," erwiderte Relena. „Und ich kenne die Wahrheit."

„Sei froh dass Huntington es ihm abkauft," setzte Heero mürrisch hinzu. „Sonst hätten wir weitaus mehr Probleme."

Wufei knurrte und schnaubte erneut abfällig.

„Hast du was rausgefunden?" fragte Heero schließlich.

„Ja," nickte Wufei. „Sieht so aus als hätte unser ‚Chef' die Wahrheit gesagt. Keiner unserer Informanten hat was über jemanden gehört der die Juwelen stehlen wollte. Aber das muss nichts heißen, sie wussten auch nichts über unseren ‚Freund'," Wufei nickte in Duos Richtung. „Möglich dass der richtige Dieb zu gut ist um irgendwie aufzufallen. Aber was viel wichtiger ist, keiner der Hehler wusste etwas über den Diebstahl. Offenbar sind die Juwelen bisher noch nicht zum Kauf angeboten worden."

„Das heißt dass unser Dieb entweder einen privaten Sponsor hat," überlegte Heero laut, „oder dass er die Juwelen selbst behalten will."

„Oder er ist geduldig genug um jahrelang zu warten bis die Juwelen nicht mehr ganz so heiß sind," fügte Wufei hinzu.

„Dann bringt es uns also im Moment nicht viel diese Spur weiterzuverfolgen," sagte Heero. „Wir werden natürlich trotzdem ein Auge darauf behalten, aber ich denke nicht dass wir so weiterkommen. Ich denke, wir sollten eher das andere Ende der Angelegenheit verfolgen."

Wufei nickte. „Wir müssen rausfinden wer ein Motiv hatte. Ein obsessiver Fan oder ein Sammler. Und wer die Gelegenheit hatte. Wer kannte die genauen Sicherheitsbedingungen. Ich denke, diese Liste wird ziemlich kurz sein, und von da können wir dann weiterarbeiten."

„Aber woher sollen wir wissen wer von denen ein Fan ist?" warf Heero stirnrunzelnd ein. „Ich kenn mich bei all den Stars nicht aus – du etwa?"

Wufei schüttelte den Kopf.

„Geht doch einfach zur Quelle," warf Relena ein.

„Zur Quelle?" Wufei sah sie fragend an.

Relena zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn ihr etwas über die Fans von Claire de la Maire wissen wollt, dann fragt sie selbst. Glaubt mir, wenn es sich um einen verrückten Fan handelt, dann hat der sie garantiert schon Mal persönlich angesprochen oder angeschrieben."

Heero und Wufei sahen sich verblüfft an.

Relena verzog ihren Mund zu einem spöttischen Lächeln. Das war ja so klar. Keiner ihrer beiden Helden war auf diese Idee gekommen. Und so was schimpfte sich Detektiv. Männer!

„Und selbst wenn sie nichts über einen verrückten Fan weiß, schaden kann es auf keinen Fall," fügte Relena noch hinzu.

„Sie hat Recht," sagte Heero.

„Soll ich versuchen einen Termin mit Claire de la Maire zu arrangieren?" fragte Relena amüsiert.

„Ja," nickte Wufei. „So bald wie möglich." Dann wandte er sich an Heero. „Wer von uns beiden soll das Interview mit Claire de la Maire führen?"

„Habe ich da gerade den Namen Claire de la Maire gehört?"

Wufei und Heero erstarrten mitten in der Bewegung und drehten sich dann gleichzeitig um. Relena drehte ebenfalls den Kopf und sah zu ihrem ‚Chef' hinüber, der sich soeben zu Wort gemeldet hatte.

„Also?" Duo schien geradezu zu vibrieren als er da vor den beiden Detektiven stand und auf den Zehen wippte. „Wann gehen wir zu Claire de la Maire?"

„Wir?" Wufei richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. „WIR gehen nirgendwo hin. DU bleibst hier und tätschelst die Hand unseres Klienten. HEERO und ICH führen die Ermittlungen."

„Oh komm schon!" sagte Duo und zog einen Flunsch. „Huntington braucht mich nicht, er ist so damit beschäftigt über die Katastrophe zu jammern dass er wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal bemerkt hat dass ich nicht mehr da bin." Duo deutete auf die halbgeschlossene Bürotür hinter ihm.

„Vergiss es," fauchte Heero. „Unsere Abmachung beinhaltet nicht..."

„Ach was, Abmachung," unterbrach Duo. „Ihr könnt wohl kaum ohne euren berühmten Boss bei der berühmten Schauspielerin Claire de la Maire auftauchen. Außerdem..." Duo lächelte süffisant, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich mit einer Hüfte an Relenas Schreibtisch. „... weiß einer von euch beiden überhaupt das geringste über Claire de la Maire?"

Wufei und Heero sahen sich an, schwiegen aber.

„Na?" hakte Duo nach. „Seit wann sie im Geschäft ist? Welche Filme sie gedreht hat? Wofür sie berühmt ist? Wie sie aussieht?"

Immer noch Schweigen. Relena unterdrückte schnell ein Grinsen. Oh ja, sah so aus als hätte ihr 'Chef' gewonnen.

„Ihr braucht mich!" sagte Duo triumphierend.

Sowohl Heero als auch Wufei knurrten auf diese Aussage hin, widersprachen aber nicht. Sah ganz so aus, als würde der berühmte D.A. Maxwell der nicht minder berühmten Claire de la Maire einen Besuch abstatten.


	10. Kapitel 9

**Titel:** D.A. Maxwell, Privatdetektiv  
**Autoren:** Zanna & Laren (ZaLa)  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog

**Kommentar:** So, langsam kommen wir wieder auf Touren. Ich hab endlich wieder Internet, Laren ist wieder im Land, und die Kapitel fangen wieder an zu purzeln. :-) Viel Spaß damit und nochmal an alle Frohe Weihnachten!

* * *

**Kapitel 9**

Duo vibrierte vor Aufregung. Er würde gleich die berühmte Claire de la Maire kennen lernen. Am liebsten würde er sich allein schon bei dem Gedanken daran die Hände reiben – denn aus so einer Bekanntschaft ließ sich für ihn eigentlich immer etwas herausschlagen – aber da er gerade hinter dem Steuer saß würde dass wohl nicht so sonderlich gut ankommen.

Vor allem nicht bei seinem überaus gereizten Beifahrer. Duo warf bei diesem Gedanken einen kurzen Blick zur Seite. Heero sah wirklich etwas genervt aus. Der junge Mann müsste endlich mal was zur Entspannung machen, sonst würde sich das Stirnrunzeln noch permanent einprägen. Und Duo wusste auch schon genau was er Heero zur Entspannung empfehlen würde. Aber irgendwie war Heero zurzeit nicht sonderlich gut auf ihn zu sprechen. Warum auch immer.

Obwohl, ganz tief drin war sich Duo schon bewusst, dass Heeros Anspannung eventuell etwas mit seinem versuchten Diebstahl zu tun haben könnte. Aber andererseits verstand Duo die ganze Aufregung nicht. Klar er hatte die Gunst der Stunde mit der Verwechslung weidlich ausgenutzt und alles Mögliche an Informationen aus Heero und Huntington herausgekitzelt. Aber im Grunde genommen hätte er das gar nicht wirklich nötig gehabt. Schließlich war er ein Meister seines Faches. Wahrscheinlich sogar der beste. Die Juwelen wären sowieso seine gewesen.

Wenn, ja wenn dieser unverschämte andere Dieb ihm nicht so dreist in die Quere gekommen wäre. Wie konnte er es nur wagen? Da war es doch nur zu natürlich, dass Duo jetzt half diesen zu fassen und die Juwelen wieder zu besorgen. Zum einen konnte er damit vielleicht Heero zu einem weiteren Date überreden – was dem jungen Mann wohl auch bei seinem Anspannungsproblem helfen würde – zum anderen konnte sich dadurch vielleicht eine neue Möglichkeit ergeben doch noch an die Juwelen heran zu kommen. Er konnte also nur gewinnen. Zufrieden mit sich und der Welt summte Duo vor sich hin.

Schließlich lag die ganze Geschichte jetzt schon recht lange zurück. Und hatte er sich nicht freiwillig angeboten Heero zu helfen? Da konnte der andere seinen Unmut doch wohl langsam mal überwinden. Oder?

„Könntest du das eventuell endlich unterlassen?" herrschte Heero ihn an.

„Was?" fragte Duo verdutzt während er in eine Seitenstraße abbog. Diese neumodischen Navigationssysteme waren einfach klasse.

„Na dieses Summen," kam es kalt zurück.

„Wieso? Stört es dich etwa?" Duo grinste seinen Begleiter breit an.

„Ja. Das macht mich nervös."

„Du bist viel zu angespannt Heero. Da musst du unbedingt mal etwas gegen tun. Ich bin gerne bereit dir dabei zu helfen," erklärte Duo mit einem leicht anzüglichen Grinsen.

„Oh ja, du wirst mir garantiert dabei helfen," gab Heero zurück.

Duo hob fragend die Augenbraue.

„Wenn ich dich erst einmal hinter Schloss und Riegel habe dann wird es mir sehr viel besser gehen!"

Autsch, das hatte gesessen. Wieso musste Heero nur so ein schlechter Verlierer sein? Duo schüttelte den Kopf. Aber wahrscheinlich lag das auch wieder an dem Verspannungsproblem. Wurde wirklich Zeit, dass er das nächste Date mit Heero haben würde. Bei dem Gedanken grinste Duo breit. Aber um die Stimmung nicht noch mehr zu beeinträchtigen ließ er das summen. Das konnte er später noch nachholen.

Nur Sekunden später kamen sie mit dem Auto an einem großen Torbogen an. Duo ließ das Fenster herunterfahren und betätigte den Rufknopf.

„Ja?" ertönte eine leicht metallische Stimme.

Duo setzte sein bestes Lächeln auf, zwar gab es keine Kamera, aber er wusste genau dass das Lächeln sich positiv auf seine Stimme auswirken würde. Er würde noch sympathischer wirken als er sowieso war. Das war eine seiner leichtesten Übungen, schließlich war er verdammt gut in seinem Job. „D.A. Maxwell und Assistent. Wir haben einen Termin bei Claire de la Maire," erklärte er, während ein Seitenblick ihm zeigte dass Heero bei der Erwähnung dass er sein Assistent war grün um die Nase wurde. Duo musste schwer an sich halten um nicht doch wieder zu summen. Das hier machte erstaunlich viel Spaß.

„Sie können reinkommen", erklärte die metallische Stimme und wenige Augenblicke später öffnete sich auch schon das Tor. Duo legte den ersten Gang ein und fuhr die lange Auffahrt zum Anwesen der berühmten Schauspielerin hoch.

Während der Fahrt bemühte er sich alles genau einzuprägen, wer wusste schon wozu das gut wäre? Die parkähnliche Anlage – es einen Garten zu nennen wäre viel zu profan gewesen – war riesig und äußerst gut gepflegt. Claire de la Maire schien viel grün um sich herum zu mögen. Und einen großen Abstand zu den nächsten Villen. Das hier war Luxus pur und Duo liebte es jetzt schon.

Endlich hatten sie den wirklichen Hauseingang erreicht. Schnell stiegen sie beide aus dem Auto aus. Beim schließen der Fahrertür ließ Duo noch einmal anerkennend seine Finger über das Metall fahren. Da hatten Heero und dieser Wuffels ein wirklich nettes Wägelchen für ihren imaginären Chef besorgt. Ein Sportcabrio. In schwarz. Es war wie für Duo gemacht und ertappte sich nicht zum ersten mal bei der Überlegung, wie er wohl das Auto behalten könnte. Vielleicht als Prämie, weil er so brav bei der Wiederbeschaffung der Juwelen geholfen hatte? Um das mit all seinen anderen Plänen zu verbinden würde er noch einige gute Ideen benötigen. Aber Duo wuchs mit seinen Aufgaben.

„Nun mach schon," herrschte ihn Heero leicht genervt an.

Duo seufzte. Vielleicht würde er doch sehr schnell was gegen dieses Anspannungsproblem unternehmen müssen. Wäre sicherlich auch besser für das Arbeitsklima. Auf jeden Fall hatte Duo keine Lust darauf etwas zu entgegnen und betätigte einfach die Klingel.

Schon wenige Augenblicke später wurde die große Eingangstür von einem älteren Mann geöffnet der sie von oben herab betrachtete. Der Butler – denn um etwas andres konnte es sich bei diesem Mann nicht handeln – begutachtete sie noch ein wenig und gab Duo dabei das Gefühl nicht ganz in der gleichen Liga zu spielen, ein Gefühl das er nur äußerst selten hatte. Dann öffnete der Mann seinen Mund und sagte mit feinstem britischen Akzent, „Madame erwartet Sie bereits im grünen Salon. Bitte folgen Sie mir."

Unbewusst warfen Duo und Heero sich einen Blick zu. Dann zuckten sie beide gleichzeitig mit den Schultern und gingen einfach hinter dem Butler her. Duo betrachtete die Einrichtung äußerst interessiert. Überall standen die kostbarsten Antiquitäten. Hier würde sich ein weiterer Besuch durchaus lohnen.

Plötzlich hatte er einen verdammt spitzen Ellenbogen in der Rippe. „Pass auf deine Finger auf," warnte Heero eindringlich.

Duo rollte nur mit den Augen. Als ob er jetzt etwas stehlen würde. Hielt Heero ihn etwa für einen blutigen Anfänger? Jetzt würde der Verdacht doch sofort auf sie beide fallen. Aber zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt, dann wenn ihr Besuch schon längst in Vergessenheit geraten war, dann würde er nichts gegen eine Einkaufstour in diesem schönen Anwesen haben. Nur musste das Heero nicht unbedingt wissen. Der schien irgendwie sehr merkwürdig zu sein, was das betraf. Wahrscheinlich wieder dieses Anspannungsproblem.

Nach einem – für das Gebäude – angemessen langem Weg, schienen sie ihr Ziel erreicht zu haben, denn der Butler öffnete zwei große Flügeltüren und verkündete: „Madame, ihre Besucher sind da." Dann ließ er sie beide in den Raum treten und schloss die Türen hinter ihnen.

Duo blickte sich kurz um, scheinbar war dies der 'grüne Salon' weil überall Grünpflanzen standen. Ansonsten gab es nicht viel grün in dem großen Raum. Dafür aber kostbare Möbel, Bilder und Teppiche. Duo kam sich wie im Schlaraffenland vor.

Dann kam ihnen wie aus dem nichts eine Frau entgegen. Eines musste man lassen, Claire de la Maire wusste immer noch, wie sie einen perfekten Auftritt hinlegte. Mit der Haltung der Filmgöttin die sie war, kam sie auf sie zu und nahm Duo – und wahrscheinlich auch Heero – mit ihrem Lächeln gefangen.

Vor fast vierzig Jahren war sie das erste Mal auf der Leinwand aufgetaucht und hatte dann für mehr als zwei Jahrzehnte das Filmgeschäft beherrscht. Mit ihren langen rabenschwarzen Haaren und einer Ausstrahlung die förmlich 'Sex' schrie war sie fast über Nacht zu einer der größten Schauspielerinnen aufgestiegen und war für lange Zeit an der Spitze geblieben.

Sie hatte immer die erfolgreichen, wunderschönen Frauen gespielt und war dadurch nicht nur der Traum vieler Männer geworden, sondern wurde gerade auch von vielen Mädchen angehimmelt. Sie hatte niemals die 'Damsel in distress' gespielt – vielleicht hätte ihr auch niemals jemand diese Rolle abgenommen.

Es hatte viele Skandale in ihrem Leben gegeben, sie war niemals verheiratet gewesen – hatte sogar Heiratsanträge von einem Herzog, einem Prinz und einem Scheich abgelehnt. Trotzdem hatte sie einen Sohn und das zu einer Zeit als das selbst für Schauspielerinnen noch unschicklich war. Und dennoch hatte sich dies niemals negativ auf ihre Karriere ausgewirkt. Jeder Skandal, jede neue Klatschgeschichte hatte sie nur noch glamouröser dastehen lassen. Sie war wirklich eine der letzten Hollywood Diven.

Und sie hatte von ihrer Ausstrahlung nichts verloren. Zwar war ihr Haar jetzt von grauen Strähnen durchzogen und ihre Kleidung war ihrem Alter entsprechend weniger freizügig, und trotzdem wirkte sie wie eine Königin. Vielleicht gerade deshalb. Sie war kein dummes Ding mehr, sondern eine erfahrene Frau und Duo kam sich gerade wie ein kleiner Schuljunge vor, der für seine Lehrerin schwärmte.

Duo wunderte sich wirklich, wie Claire de la Maire das nur schaffte.

Doch dann nahm sie seine rechte Hand in ihre Hände und drückte kräftig zu. „D. A. Maxwell. Es ist mir eine Ehre Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen."

Für einen ziemlich langen Augenblick wusste Duo nicht was er sagen sollte. Doch dann setzte sein Instinkt wieder ein. Er lächelte genüsslich, hob ihre Hand zu seinem Mund zu einem Handkuss und erklärte, „Enchante Madame. Aber die Ehre liegt ganz bei mir."

„Charmeur," erklärte sie lachend. Dann drehte sie sich zu Heero um und sagte, „Und wenn ich mich nicht irre, dann haben wir hier Ihren reizenden Assistenten Heero Yuy. Ich bin ja so aufgeregt Sie beide kennen zu lernen."

Heero schien wieder ungesund grün um die Nase zu sein, aber er schaffte es irgendwie eine halbwegs freundliche Begrüßung von sich zu geben.

„Setzen wir uns doch," forderte die Schauspielerin sie auf und führte sie zu einer großen Sofalandschaft. Nachdem sie alle bequem saßen, schenkte Claire de la Maire ihnen sogar noch einen Tee ein um dann relativ schnell zum Punkt zu kommen. „Gibt es schon Neuigkeiten?"

Duo schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „Leider haben sich bisher alle Spuren als unbrauchbar erwiesen. Und ich möchte auch mein tiefstes Bedauern über diesen Raub ausdrücken. So etwas hätte nicht unter unserer Aufsicht passieren dürfen." Kam es Duo nur so vor, oder hatte Heero gerade ein Schnauben von sich gegeben?

Die Frau winkte ab. „Ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass Sie alles nur menschenmögliche getan haben. Huntington hatte mich über alle Einzelheiten ins Bild gesetzt und ich glaube nicht dass Sie irgendetwas hätten tun können um diesen dreisten Raub zu verhindern. Und ich bin mir genauso sicher, dass Sie die Juwelen wieder beschaffen werden. Immerhin kenne ich den guten Ruf Ihrer Firma nur zu Genüge."

„Danke," freute sich Duo bescheiden. Und ja, Heero war wieder grün angelaufen.

„Außerdem finde ich es sehr aufregend, dass Sie ausgerechnet bei meinem Fall endlich Ihr Inkognito haben fallen lassen. Ein paar Freundinnen und ich verfolgen Ihre Fälle nun schon seit längerem und wir haben eine Wette laufen wann man endlich den berühmten D. A. Maxwell zu Gesicht bekommt. Das dies nun ausgerechnet bei meinem Fall geschehen ist, lässt mich ja fast die ganzen Unannehmlichkeiten vergessen. Das war wirklich ein grandioser Publicity Trick von Ihnen, mein Lieber." Claire de la Maire lächelte vergnügt.

„Wie meinen?" stotterte Duo.

„Naja mir war von vornherein klar, dass es einen besonderen Grund geben muss, warum man immer nur einen Ihrer Assistenten zu Gesicht bekommt. Ich hatte für einen Augenblick sogar mit der Idee gespielt, dass es Sie in Wirklichkeit gar nicht geben würde. Aber jetzt sehe ich die ganze Brillanz des Plans. Dadurch dass Sie sich so zurückgehalten haben, wurden Sie das große Rätsel und nichts liebt man in dieser Stadt mehr als ein gutes Rätseln. Es gab tausende Spekulationen und in fast allen wurde D. A. Maxwell als ein Mann mittleren Alters – wahrscheinlich sogar Pfeife rauchend – dargestellt. Und sehen Sie sich jetzt an. Ein junger, gut aussehender Mann – wenn ich einmal so frei sein darf. Wenn Sie von Anfang an in die Öffentlichkeit gegangen wären, dann hätte Ihnen niemals jemand etwas zugetraut.

Anders als in der Filmbranche zählt in Ihrer Profession die Erfahrung. Etwas das man einem so jungen Mann sicherlich abgesprochen hätte. Aber jetzt, jetzt sind Sie ein Star. Und jeder wird sich darum reißen dem berühmten D. A. Maxwell einen Fall übertragen zu können. Welche PR Agentur hat sich das ausgedacht? Die muss ich sofort engagieren."

Duo wollte schon protestieren, als ihm aufging, dass diese Idee von der Schauspielerin gar nicht mal so schlecht war. Auf jeden Fall eine weitaus bessere Erklärung als die Wahrheit. „Sie haben mich erwischt," sagte er deshalb leichthin. „Aber es gab keine Agentur, darauf bin ich von allein gekommen."

Heero schien sich wieder am Tee zu verschlucken. Vielleicht sollte er besser nicht so heiße Getränke zu sich nehmen, überlegte Duo.

„Oh, dann scheinen Sie ja ein Naturtalent zu sein was PR angeht. Vielleicht haben Sie Ihre Berufung verfehlt."

Jetzt setzte Heero seine Tasse relativ laut auf den kleinen Tisch vor sich ab. „Ms. De la Maire, sind Sie sicher, dass Sie nicht selbst für das Verschwinden der Juwelen verantwortlich sind?"

Eine perfekte Augenbraue wurde hochgezogen, „Was meinen Sie?"

„Nun, Sie scheinen sich so besonders mit PR auseinander zu setzen. Wäre es nicht eine wunderbare PR für Sie, wenn Ihre Juwelen kurz vor dieser Galaausstellung gestohlen würden? Davon einmal abgesehen dass die Versicherung Ihnen sicher ein erkleckliches Sümmchen zahlen wird."

Ein schallendes Lachen durchhallte den Raum. „Mein Lieber, ich habe Gagen erhalten, von denen Sie nur träumen können. Und anders als viele meiner Kollegen habe ich mein Geld niemals einem schwierigen Agenten anvertraut damit er es veruntreuen kann, und ich habe es auch nicht mit beiden Händen zum Fenster heraus geworfen. Im Gegenteil meine Investitionen waren so erfolgreich dass ich jetzt so reich bin, dass Sie mich beinahe Dagobert Duck nennen könnten. Auf das Geld der Versicherung bin ich beileibe nicht angewiesen. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich die Juwelen schon vor einer Woche an die Stiftung die die Benefizgala abhält übertragen habe – natürlich inklusive der Versicherung. Ich wollte dass die Juwelen zum größtmöglichen Preis verkauft werden damit das Geld dem guten Zweck zu Gute kommen kann. Da die Versicherung nur den rein nominellen Wert abdeckt und nicht was meine Juwelen in einer Versteigerung bringen würden, werde ich wohl der Stiftung auch noch einen größeren Scheck ausstellen. Also so gesehen ist dieser Diebstahl ein großes Verlustgeschäft für mich."

„Aber dass es eine unbezahlbare Publicity ist, werden Sie nicht bestreiten, oder?"

„Und wieso sollte ich die nötig haben?" Das Lächeln der Schauspielerin wurde noch größer.

Heero räusperte sich. „Nun ich habe ein wenig nachgeforscht. Der letzte große Film mit Ihnen in der Hauptrolle ist schon fast zehn Jahre her. Vielleicht wollen Sie sich wieder ins Gespräch bringen."

Sie lachte wieder. „Köstlich. Mein Lieber, die Hauptrollen die ich früher hatte, waren die als begehrenswerte Frau. Jetzt bin ich eher die Schwiegermutter. Darüber könnte ich lange lamentieren oder einfach hinnehmen dass man als 60jährige einfach kein Sexobjekt mehr ist. Aber dass ich nicht mehr die großen Hauptrollen bekomme stört mich gar nicht. Wenn Sie etwas tiefer geforscht hätten, dann hätten Sie bemerkt dass ich alles andere als untätig bin. Ich habe viele – zugegebenermaßen kleinere – Rollen in Independent Filmen gespielt. Ich stehe seit über einem Jahr auf der Bühne und feiere einen Erfolg nach dem anderen mit einem großartigen Stück das mein Sohn mir auf den Leib geschrieben hat. Es ist so erfolgreich, dass sich die großen Filmstudios vor zwei Monaten eine Bieterschlacht gegeben haben um die Rechte daran zu sichern, wobei sie auch mich wieder in der Hauptrolle sehen wollen. Und vor zwei Wochen habe ich erfahren dass ich für eine der Nebenrollen eine Oskarnominierung bekommen werde. Wirklich, Publicity habe ich zur Zeit mehr als genug."

„Hn," sagte Heero.

Duo versuchte so gut es ging die Wogen zu glätten. „Verzeihen Sie diese Fragen. Aber es ist halt so, dass wir uns den Diebstahl anders fast gar nicht erklären können. Die Juwelen sind nirgendwo zum Kauf angeboten worden. Es ist fast so als wenn niemand sie gestohlen hätte. Oder als wenn der Dieb sie für sich selbst behalten möchte. Was uns zu unserer nächsten Idee bringt. Vielleicht war es ja ein fanatischer Fan von Ihnen?"

Claire de la Maire lehnte sich entspannt im Sofa zurück. „Das kann ich nicht glauben. Die Zeit der durchgedrehten Fans ist vorbei. Vor dreißig Jahren vielleicht, aber nicht mehr heute. Sicher ich hab sehr treue Fans, wie zum Beispiel Huntington, er leitet meinen größten Fanclub seit mehr als 35 Jahren. Aber einen Stalker der Sachen von mir stielt um mir nah zu sein, das hatte ich schon Ewigkeiten nicht mehr. Und warum sollte der es ausgerechnet auf die Juwelen abgesehen haben? Die waren doch sowieso zum Kauf angeboten, und um an persönlichere Dinge von mir zu gelangen hätte er hier einbrechen müssen."

Die Schauspielerin schien es Heero tatsächlich nicht übel genommen zu haben dass er sie verdächtigt hatte. Die Frau hatte einfach Klasse.

„Wie ist es mit Ihrem Sohn?" hakte Heero nach. Duo hätte ihm gerne einen warnenden Tritt gegen das Schienbein gegeben aber das hätte jetzt doof ausgesehen.

„Nein, James hat auch keinen Grund. Als ich ihm von meiner Absicht die Juwelen zu spenden berichtet hab, hatte er nur eine einzige Bedingung, nämlich dass ich die Geschenke seines Vaters behalte. Aber es stand sowieso außer Frage dass ich die verkaufen würde. Also kein Problem. Und das Geld braucht er auch nicht. Er wird sowieso alles erben, ist aber selber inzwischen stinkreich. Seine Manuskripte sind sehr gefragt."

„Also können wir ihn auch getrost von der Liste streichen," erklärte Duo schnell bevor Heero noch weiter nachhaken konnte. Er würde ihm noch mal beibringen müssen wann man indiskrete Fragen stellen konnte und wann nicht. „Wie sieht es sonst aus? Irgendwelche Probleme wegen der Auktion? Ein paar Neider oder alte Feinde?"

Claire de la Maire überlegte für einige Momente. „Da ist eine Kleinigkeit, aber ich weiß nicht ob das überhaupt etwas zur Sache beiträgt," begann sie.

„Nur zu, im Moment kann uns alles weiter bringen."

„Nun, Huntington und ich hatten einen kleinen Streit wegen der Auktion. Wenn man das überhaupt einen Streit nennen kann. Es war eher eine Meinungsverschiedenheit. Er wollte dass ich die Juwelen nur gemeinsam verkaufe. Er meinte dass wir so einen größeren Gewinn für die Stiftung herausbekommen würden, da die Juwelen als gesamte Sammlung von Claire de la Maire wertvoller sind, als einzeln. Aber das wollte ich nicht. Es war mir etwas zu unsicher, denn wer kann mir garantieren dass es tatsächlich genügend Leute gibt die eine so große Summe für meinen alten Tand ausgeben wollen. Und ich wollte auch möglichst vielen Fans die Gelegenheit geben etwas zu kaufen. Huntington war strickt dagegen. Hat auch 3 Tage nicht mehr mit mir geredet. Aber dann ist er zur Besinnung gekommen und hat sich entschuldigt. Und er hat dann auch die gesamte Organisation der Gala übernommen. Praktisch als Wiedergutmachung."

„Das ist ja sehr interessant," erklärte Heero und lächelte geheimnisvoll.

Duo war für eine Sekunde verwirrt, was hatte Claire de la Maire denn so interessantes erklärt? So wie er Huntington kennen gelernt hatte konnte der den friedfertigsten Menschen in den Wahnsinn treiben, was war daran ungewöhnlich?

„Ich denke wir haben alles erfahren was wir wollten," sagte Heero jetzt bestimmt und stand auf.

Duo tat es ihm nach. Er lächelte die Schauspielerin an. „Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe und für Ihre Gastfreundschaft."

Claire de la Maire gab daraufhin beiden Männern die Hand. „Ich hoffe Sie finden die Juwelen so schnell wie möglich. Es wäre schön, wenn die Auktion wie geplant von statten gehen könnte. Die Stiftung wird es Ihnen danken. Und für mich persönlich war es sehr interessant den berühmten D. A. Maxwell bei der Arbeit zu beobachten. Das wird mir sicher bei meiner nächsten Rolle als Detektivin helfen. Oh und wenn ich Sie demnächst zu einer kleinen Bridgerunde mit meinen Freundinnen einladen könnte. Mit D. A. Maxwell als Begleitung werde ich der Star des Abends."

Duo beugte sich herunter und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihren Handrücken. „Es wird mir eine Ehre sein," sagte er während Heero wieder unhöflich schnaubte. Duo liebte es neue, reiche Leute kennen zu lernen. Daraus konnte sich immerhin eine günstige Gelegenheit ergeben.

Während Heero ihn praktisch aus dem Haus herausbugsierte merkte sich Duo alle Einzelheiten der Sicherungsanlage. Wer wusste schon wozu das noch gut sein konnte?


	11. Kapitel 10

**Titel:** D.A. Maxswell, Privatdetektiv  
**Autoren:** Zanna & Laren (ZaLa)  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog

**Kommentar:** Tja, so langsam nähert diese Story sich auch dem Ende zu. Auch wenn das letzte Kapitel ein bißchen her ist (wenn auch nicht so lang wie das letzte davor), so hoffen wir doch daß ihr noch immer gespannt mitfiebert - sowohl mit Heero & Duo als auch der Frage, wer denn nun der Juwelendieb ist. :-)

* * *

**Kapitel 10**

Heero stapfte den Flur entlang und versuchte so gut wie möglich seinen 'Chef', der ihm in nur einem halben Meter Abstand folgte, zu ignorieren. Duo war die gesamte Fahrt über von Claire de la Maires Anwesen zurück zu ihrem Bürogebäude so schrecklich fröhlich und gutgelaunt gewesen, dass es Heero beinahe in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte.

Überhaupt hatte ihm eine ganze Menge an den zurückliegenden Stunden nicht gepasst. Er hätte es niemals gedacht, aber einfach nur dazusitzen und mit anzuhören, wie ein Betrüger all die Lorbeeren für Ideen einheimste, die eigentlich von ihm und Wufei waren... Heero hatte mehr als einmal die Zähne zusammenbeißen müssen, um nicht an Ort und Stelle mit der Wahrheit herauszuplatzen.

Vielleicht wäre das ganze nicht so schlimm gewesen wenn Duo wenigstens nicht so selbstzufrieden und gutgelaunt gewesen wäre. Aber das gesamte Verhalten des Langhaarigen während der letzten Stunden hatte Heero eines klar gemacht – Duo war sich offenbar keiner Schuld bewusst. Er bereute nicht eine seiner Handlungen. Es war ihm völlig egal dass er Heero benutzt und mit seinen Gefühlen gespielt hatte. Es machte Heero mehr als deutlich, dass diese Gefühle offensichtlich nur einseitig gewesen waren.

Das zu realisieren war für Heero mehr als bitter gewesen, auch wenn er es vorher schon vermutet hatte.

Kein Wunder also dass es ihm so schwer fiel sich zurückzuhalten und den bescheidenen Assistenten neben seinem brillanten Chef zu spielen. Heeros Nerven waren bis zum äußersten gespannt. Es benötigte jedes Quäntchen seiner Willenskraft um Duo nicht mit seinem eigenen Zopf zu erwürgen.

Als sie die Glastüren zur Detektei durchschritten atmete Heero erleichtert auf. Endlich musste er nicht mehr allein Duos ewiges Geplapper ertragen – wenn er noch eine Lobeshymne über die berühmte Schauspielerin und ihren exquisiten Geschmack in Kunstwerken über sich ergehen lassen müsste, würde er vom Dach ihres Hochhauses springen. Ohne Fallschirm.

„Und?" fragte Relena sofort als sie Heero und Duo entdeckte. „Habt ihr etwas erfahren?"

„Eine ganze Menge!" rief Duo überschwänglich. „Claire de la Maire ist eine der faszinierendsten Frauen die ich jemals getroffen habe! Die Berichte in der Presse werden ihr noch nicht einmal annähernd gerecht! Ich glaube ich bin inzwischen eigentlich fast froh darüber dass mir ein anderer Dieb zuvorgekommen ist, sonst hätte ich niemals die Möglichkeit gehabt sie kennenzulernen!"

„Tatsächlich?" Relena hörte sich fasziniert an. „Stimmt es dass sie noch keine einzige Schönheits-OP hat durchführen lassen? Ich kann es mir fast nicht vorstellen, so gut wie sie in ihrem Alter noch aussieht!"

Heero blickte fassungslos von Relena zu ihrem 'Chef' und wieder zurück. Das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein, oder? Die beiden würden jetzt doch wohl nicht anfangen gemeinsam über Klatsch und Tratsch aus Hollywood zu plaudern! Gerade von Relena hätte er anderes erwartet!

„Also so genau konnte ich natürlich nicht nachsehen," erwiderte Duo nicht minder begeistert als Relena. „Aber zumindest in ihrem Gesicht hab ich nicht eine einzige Narbe entdecken können oder sowas – AU!"

Heero hatte inzwischen genug von diesem Gespräch – er hatte das alles und noch mehr zu genüge auf der Rückfahrt gehört, vielen Dank. Also hatte er sich einfach Duos Zopf geschnappt und zog den Langhaarigen jetzt daran hinter sich her in das große Chefbüro.

„Verdammt noch mal, Heero, was soll das?" beschwerte Duo sich lauthals während er hinter Heero herstolperte. Das Geschrei schien auch Wufei aus seinem Büro gelockt zu haben, doch statt irgendetwas dagegen zu unternehmen lehnte er sich nur gemütlich an den Türrahmen und sah mit einem breiten Grinsen zu wie Heero den sich heftig wehrenden Duo hinter sich her schleifte.

„Wir haben jetzt wichtigeres zu tun um über Claire de la Maires mögliche Schönheitsoperationen zu reden!" wies Heero Duo zurecht. Und auch Relena warf er einen tadelnden Blick zu, woraufhin sie ziemlich schuldbewusst dreinblickte. Doch Heero hatte jetzt einfach nicht die Geduld sich damit zu befassen. Stattdessen verfrachtete er Duo ziemlich unzeremoniell auf eines der Sofas das in dem Raum stand.

„Au, verdammt!" schimpfte Duo noch immer vor sich hin und rieb sich die schmerzende Kopfhaut, während er seinen Zopf mit der anderen Hand beschützend an die Brust zog. „Was sollte das? Das war wirklich unangebracht, Heero!"

Heero verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und funkelte Duo nur böse aus zu Schlitzen verengten Augen an, antwortete darauf aber nicht.

„Also ICH fands amüsant," ließ sich Wufei von der Tür her vernehmen und schlenderte nun ebenfalls ins Büro, noch immer ein süffisantes Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Ach ja?" machte Duo böse und funkelte nun seinerseits Wufei an. „Bin ja mal gespannt wie gut es DIR gefallen würde wenn dich jemand an deinen Haaren hinter sich herzerrt!"

„Kinder, Kinder!" Relena hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Das ist jetzt wirklich nicht der Zeitpunkt für irgendwelche Streitereien! Erzählt uns lieber was ihr bei Claire de la Maire rausgefunden habt."

Duo bedachte Wufei noch mit einem letzten bösen Blick, dann antwortete er, „Sie konnte uns auch nicht weiterhelfen. Sie wusste von keinem obsessiven Fan der sie in letzter Zeit behelligt hätte. Wie nennt ihr das so schön? Es ist eine Sackgasse."

„Nein ist es nicht," meldete sich nun auch Heero wieder zu Wort. „Claire de la Maire hat mir genau die Informationen gegeben, die wir brauchen." Kurz wiederholte er das Gespräch mit Claire de la Maire um auch Wufei und Relena einen Überblick zu geben. „Und ich habe auch schon eine Ahnung wer der Täter war," fügte er anschließend hinzu. „Allerdings brauchen wir noch ein paar mehr Informationen den Einbruch betreffend."

„Also mir sagt das alles immer noch nichts," sagte Duo und schüttelte verwundert den Kopf. „Claire hat doch gar nichts neues erzählt."

„Aus diesem Grund sind WIR ja auch die Detektive," antwortete Wufei spöttisch und eine Spur selbstgefällig, „während DU nur der Betrüger bist."

„Also das reicht jetzt!" brauste Duo auf und sprang vom Sofa auf um sich auf Wufei zu stürzen.

Doch Heero ließ es gar nicht so weit kommen, mit einer Hand stoppte er Duo und schubste ihn zurück aufs Sofa, während er an Wufei gewandt kurz den Kopf schüttelte. „Nicht jetzt," sagte er leise. Wufei zuckte nur spöttisch mit den Schultern, ließ aber davon ab ihren 'Chef' weiterhin zu provozieren.

„Gut," sagte Heero und wandte sich wieder Duo zu. „Und nun zu dir."

„Was denn?" rief Duo und blickte Heero verwundert an. „Ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht!"

Heero verengte leicht seine Augen – auf diese Aussage hätte er wirklich eine Menge zu erwidern gehabt, aber im Moment ging der Fall vor. „Ich möchte dass du uns alles von deinem Einbruch erzählst. Und zwar jede Einzelheit."

Duo sah ihn einen Moment perplex an, dann lehnte er sich im Sofa zurück. „Du wirst ja wohl kaum erwarten dass ich hier meine Berufsgeheimnisse ausplaudere, oder?" fragte er.

Heero verengte seine Augen noch mehr und presste seine Lippen kurz fest aufeinander, dann antwortete er, „Mir sind deine 'Berufsgeheimnisse' völlig egal. Ich will von dir Einzelheiten zu den Sicherheitseinrichtungen während des Einbruchs wissen. Waren die Alarmanlagen angeschaltet als du eingebrochen bist oder konntest du einfach so hereinspazieren?"

Duo sah ihn einen Moment lang nur an, dann antwortete er, „Sie waren angeschaltet. Ich musste jedes einzelne System ausschalten. Deshalb hab ich ja auch erst gemerkt dass jemand vor mir da war als ich zur leeren Vitrine kam."

Heero nickte und warf Wufei einen kurzen Blick zu, den dieser erwiderte. In den Augen seines Kollegen konnte Heero erkennen dass dieser erkannt hatte worauf Heero aus war. Gut. Das war eine Eigenschaft die Heero an Wufei sehr schätzte. Er konnte Heeros Gedankengängen problemlos folgen ohne dass Heero sie erst groß erklären musste.

„Was ist mit der Vitrine?" fuhr Heero mit seiner Befragung fort. „War sie offen?"

Duo runzelte die Stirn in Konzentration. „Nein, war sie nicht. Ich weiß noch wie ich mein Werkzeug ausgepackt habe um sie zu öffnen bevor ich bemerkt habe dass sie leer ist. Also muss sie verschlossen gewesen sein."

Wieder nickte Heero. Das bestätigte seinen Verdacht nur. „Kannst du dich erinnern ob irgendwelche Spuren an der Vitrine waren? Von Werkzeugen mit denen sie geöffnet worden ist?"

Wieder runzelte Duo die Stirn und überlegte einen Moment. „Ich glaube nicht. Das wäre mir sicherlich aufgefallen. Die Vitrine sah ganz normal aus. Nur dass der Schmuck halt nicht drin war."

Heero gestattete sich ein leichtes Heben der Mundwinkel. In der Tat, das bestätigte seinen Verdacht immer mehr. Er warf einen kurzen Blick zu Wufei. „Überprüf das," sagte er.

Wufei nickte verstehend. „Mach ich." Dann wandte er sich um und verließ das Büro. Relena warf noch einen kurzen Blick auf Heero und Duo, dann schloss sie sich Wufei an und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Heero hatte inzwischen angefangen zwischen dem großen Schreibtisch und dem Sofa hin und her zu wandern. Seine Gedanken widmeten sich voll und ganz dem Fall. Er war sich inzwischen hundertprozentig sicher dass er wusste wer der Täter war. Und wenn er Recht hatte, dann war das wirklich ein ganz schönes Stück. Ziemlich dreist und sehr selbstsicher, aber es hätte durchaus funktionieren können. Das würde es sogar noch immer, wenn er und Wufei keine Beweise fanden.

„Heero?" riss ihn Duos verwunderte Stimme aus den Gedanken. „Weißt du etwa wer der Täter ist?"

Heero stoppte kurz und warf einen Blick über seine Schulter. „Ja," nickte er knapp und nahm seine Wanderung wieder auf.

„Im Ernst?" Duo klang absolut verblüfft. „Und du hast das aus dem bisschen erfahren was ich eben gesagt habe? Also mir sagt das alles wirklich überhaupt nichts."

Heero drehte sich mit einem Ruck um. „Hast du etwa geglaubt dass es einfach wäre 'Detektiv zu spielen'?" warf er Duo an den Kopf. „Hast du wirklich angenommen nur weil du dich jetzt 'D.A. Maxwell' nennst dass du dann automatisch jeden Fall lösen kannst? Wenn es so einfach wäre Kriminalfälle zu lösen dann würde es jeder machen! Begeh nicht den Fehler das hier mit der Realität zu verwechseln. Du spielst hier nur eine Rolle!"

Duo hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Schon gut. Reg dich nur nicht auf."

„Hn," knurrte Heero, dann wandte er sich wieder von Duo ab.

Doch offenbar schien Duo nicht zu kapieren dass Heero nicht mit ihm sprechen wollte, denn anstatt stumm zu bleiben fing er wieder an zu sprechen.

„Also, wo es doch jetzt so aussieht als ob der Fall bald gelöst wäre," sagte Duo langgezogen und erhob sich vom Sofa um ein paar Schritte auf Heero zuzugehen. „Wie wäre es wenn wir uns da eine kleine Auszeit gönnen und was essen gehen?"

Heero drehte sich mit einem Ruck zu Duo um. „Du willst dass ich mit dir ausgehe?" vergewisserte er sich ungläubig.

Duo zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte ein charmantes Lächeln auf. „Klar. Warum nicht? Unser letztes Date ist doch ganz gut gelaufen."

Heero starrte ihn eine Sekunde mit offenem Mund an. Soviel Frechheit hatte ihm für einen Moment tatsächlich die Sprache verschlagen. Doch er fing sich schnell wieder und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Du kapierst es einfach nicht, oder?" fragte er, und obwohl seine Stimme noch immer einen ungläubigen Unterton hatte, klang sie inzwischen auch noch gefährlich.

Duo blinzelte ihn perplex an und schien nicht die geringste Ahnung zu haben worüber Heero da gerade sprach.

„Es gibt kein 'Uns'!" fuhr Heero ihn an. „Es hat nie ein 'Uns' gegeben! Dieses Date hat niemals wirklich stattgefunden! Es war von Anfang an eine Lüge! Du hast mich nur benutzt! Du hast mich belogen und betrogen um an Informationen zu kommen! Glaubst du wirklich ich würde dir jetzt einfach so verzeihen nur weil du – für den Moment – auf unserer Seite stehst? Für wie dämlich hältst du mich?"

Duo antwortete nicht sondern starrte Heero nur aus riesigen, überraschten Augen an. Und irgendwie machte Heero dieser Anblick noch viel wütender. Welches Recht hatte Duo so auszusehen als würde er hier zu Unrecht beschuldigt?

„Begeh nur nicht den Fehler zu glauben wir wären jetzt alle 'Freunde'," fauchte Heero und machte einen drohenden Schritt auf Duo zu. „Dein Charme funktioniert vielleicht bei Leuten die dich nicht kennen so wie Huntington oder Claire de la Maire! Aber ich habe dich durchschaut! Du bist nicht unser Freund! Du bist ein Dieb und Betrüger! Ich traue dir nicht ein Stück, und ich werde dich nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen wenn wir den Schmuck wieder zurück bekommen. Und solltest du auch nur den Anschein machen als wolltest du dich den Juwelen nähern, dann lasse ich dich ins Gefängnis werfen, völlig egal was das für mich und die Kanzlei bedeutet! Verstehst du das? Ich kann es kaum noch erwarten bis dieser Fall endlich vorbei ist und du wieder aus meinem Leben verschwindest!"

Heero hatte die Fäuste geballt und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Die Wut und der Schmerz die in ihm gekocht hatten seit ihm klar geworden war dass Duo nur mit ihm gespielt hatte waren auf einmal hervorgebrochen und hatten Heero dazu gebracht all seine Beherrschung zu verlieren – etwas was ihm noch niemals zuvor passiert war. Noch nicht einmal damals, als sich all seine Kollegen bei der Polizei plötzlich gegen ihn gestellt hatte, hatte er dermaßen die Beherrschung verloren. Aber Duo hatte etwas an sich das ihn jegliche Selbstbeherrschung verlieren ließ.

Noch immer starrte Duo ihn nur aus riesengroßen Augen stumm an, ohne etwas zu sagen. Heero ließ seinen Blick über dieses perfekte Gesicht wandern und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Es war wirklich ein Jammer dass ausgerechnet der einzige Mann der ihn seit Jahren interessierte sich als Lügner und Betrüger entpuppen musste. Aber alles was Heero dem Langhaarigen soeben an den Kopf geworfen hatte, entsprach der Wahrheit. Es würde schon sehr viel mehr brauchen als diese Zweckgemeinschaft die sie mit Duo eingegangen waren damit Heero diesem verzeihen könnte. Vor allem würde es dafür Vertrauen brauchen, und das war etwas was Heero dem Langhaarigen wirklich nicht entgegenbringen konnte. So etwas musste sich verdient werden, und bisher hatten Duos sämtliche Handlungen eher das Gegenteil bewirkt.

Heero schüttelte erneut den Kopf. Seine Wut war noch lange nicht verflogen, und sie konnten es jetzt wirklich nicht gebrauchen dass er ihrem 'Chef' ein blaues Auge verpasste. Also drehte er sich abrupt um und marschierte aus dem Zimmer, bevor er etwas dummes tun konnte. Zurück blieb ein völlig fassungsloser Duo der ihm mit bleichem Gesicht aus großen Augen hinterher blickte.


	12. Kapitel 11

**Titel:** D.A. Maxwell, Privatdetektiv  
**Autoren:** Zanna & Laren (ZaLa)  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog

**Kommentar:** Trotz Shanghai, Schule und akuter Borgrüsselpest (unter der wir beide gerade leiden) gibts jetzt doch SO schnell wieder ein Kapitel (der Sarkasmus fällt kaum auf, oder?). Wir nähern uns wirklich dem Ende der Geschichte - vielleicht schaffen wir es sogar noch dieses Jahr (das war mit einer unserer guten Vorsätze). Viel Spaß beim lesen! (Und gebt uns Kommis zum gesund werden! 'zwinker')

* * *

**Kapitel 11**

Heero saß in seinem Büro und versuchte seine Gedanken wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Was sich seit gestern als ziemlich schwierig erwies. Immer wieder – und vollkommen ohne dass Heero das so wollte – kam ihm der geschockte Gesichtsausdruck von Duo in den Sinn.

Von sich selbst genervt ermahnte sich Heero immer wieder, dass dieser gestörte und verletzte Gesichtsausdruck von Duo auch nichts weiter als eine von seinen vielen Masken und Täuschungen gewesen war. Aber Heero hielt Duo zumindest zu gute, dass dieser ein sehr großes schauspielerisches Talent besaß. Wenn Heero es nicht besser wissen würde, dann hätte er Duo den Schock wahrscheinlich abgekauft. Aber gebranntes Kind scheute zum Glück das Feuer.

Trotzdem fragte sich Heero, ob er mit seinen Vorwürfen gestern nicht doch ein wenig zu weit gegangen war. Denn kurze Zeit danach war Duo wutentbrand aus dem Büro gelaufen. Und hatte auf keine Rufe von Heero oder Relena reagiert. Schnaubend war er davon gestürmt und hatte sogar mit der Tür zur Detektei geschlagen. Kein Verhalten das eines D. A. Maxwell würdig war. Das würde Heero ihm beim nächsten mal auch so sagen. Obwohl er langsam daran zweifelte dass es ein nächstes mal geben würde. Denn heute war Duo noch nicht im Büro aufgetaucht. Wie ein kleines, bockiges Kind schien er sich entschlossen zu haben schmollend wegzubleiben. Vielleicht würde er sogar niemals wieder hier auftauchen.

Und obwohl Heero gestern mehr als sauer darüber gewesen war, dass Duo die Lorbeeren für seine und Wufeis Arbeit geerntet hatte und er immer noch sauer über die große Täuschung war, kam ihm der Gedanke Duo niemals wieder zu sehen nicht ganz so verlockend vor, wie er eigentlich gedacht hatte. Aber Heero schob das auf die Tatsache, dass es noch einige ungeklärte Dinge zwischen ihnen gab. Wahrscheinlich würde es ihm erst besser gehen wenn er Duo wirklich klar gemacht hatte, wie sehr er ihn durch die Täuschung verletzt hatte. Irgendwie war das sehr wichtig für Heero.

Mitten in seinen sich ständig kreisenden Gedankengang kam plötzlich Wufei in Heeros Büro. Mit einem Gesichtsausdruck den man fast als strahlend bezeichnen konnte – soweit das bei Wufei möglich war, setzte sich dieser Heero gegenüber auf einen Stuhl und sagte zufrieden: „Wir haben den Mistkerl."

Heero zog seine linke Augenbraue hoch. „Dann hatte ich also Recht?"

„Ja. Es passt alles. Ich lege meine Hände dafür ins Feuer, dass er die Juwelen gestohlen hat. Und ich könnte vor Wut die Wände hoch laufen wenn ich daran denke wie sehr er uns die ganze Zeit an der Nase herum geführt hat. Und unseren guten Ruf dabei auf den Spiel gesetzt hat. Ungerechtigkeit."

„Ich glaube an den Ruf der Detektei hat er dabei wenig bis gar nicht gedacht. Er war allein von den Juwelen besessen. Und von Claire de la Maire. Aber lass es uns noch einmal durchgehen. Damit wir uns wirklich sicher sind."

„Ich bin mir sicher. Aber kein Problem, fangen wir mit den Indizien an. Zum ersten, er ist ein absoluter Schleimbeutel dem ich alles Schlechte der Welt zutraue."

Heero musste fasst lachen. So sehr echauffierte sich Wufei nur selten. Aber er konnte seinen Partner auch verstehen. Ihr Verdächtiger hatte sie wirklich ganz schön an der Nase herumgeführt. Und es würde ihrem Geschäft wirklich schaden, wenn sie diesen Fall nicht lösen könnten. Schlimm genug dass der Raub unter ihrer Nase stattgefunden hatte. Nur noch die lückenlose Klärung des Falles konnte sie davor bewahren in der Branche ihr Gesicht zu verlieren. „Das ist noch nicht einmal ein Indiz Wufei," wies Heero seinen Partner trotzdem lachend zurecht. „Auf Sympathien oder Antipathien kann man keinen Fall aufbauen. Auch wenn ich dir gerne Recht gebe. Er hat schon mehr als nur genervt."

„Ok, dann kommen wir zu den 'härteren' Fakten. Unser Freund ist einer von nur vier Personen die die Pläne der Alarmanlagen kennen. Und uns beide können wir ja sofort von der Verdächtigenliste streichen."

„Weiter," forderte Heero seinen Partner auf. Das waren alles Dinge die ihnen schon vor dem Besuch bei der Schauspielerin bekannt gewesen waren.

„Er leitet wirklich seit 35 Jahren den größten Fanclub von Claire de la Maire. Wenn wir sein Alter bedenken, und dass er sich in dem Club ja auch noch hat hocharbeiten müssen, dann hat unser Freund schon als Teenager für sie geschwärmt. So sehr geschwärmt dass es zu einer Obsession wurde."

„Das ist mir noch etwas zu wenig Wufei. Das passt nicht unbedingt in das Bild des Stalkers der so sehr hinter ihr her ist, dass er sogar ihre Juwelen raubt."

„Aber er war in den letzten Jahren immer an ihrer Seite. Seit er die Leitung übernommen hat, hat er sie regelmäßig getroffen. Und vor zehn Jahren hat er dann angefangen praktisch als ihre rechte Hand zu arbeiten. Er organisiert Benefiz-Galen und ähnliches für Claire. Man könnte ihn als einen ihrer engsten Freunde bezeichnen. Obwohl seine Bewunderung ihr gegenüber fast schon devote Züge hat."

„Trotzdem wieso sollte er dann plötzlich ihre Juwelen stehlen und damit ihre Verbindung gefährden? Moment, Claire de la Maire hat gesagt, dass diese Juwelen alles Geschenke von ihren früheren Liebhabern sei. War vielleicht mal was zwischen den beiden?"

Wufei schüttelte den Kopf. „Soweit ich es recherchieren konnte nicht. Es gab noch nicht einmal Gerüchte in die Richtung, was schon sehr seltsam ist, da unsere Schauspielerin in jüngeren Jahren ja eher den Ruf eines Männer verschlingenden Vamps hatte. Aber ich hab in der Presse keinen einzigen Hinweis darauf gefunden dass jemals auch nur darüber spekuliert wurde dass die zwei ein Verhältnis haben könnten. Kann natürlich auch sein, dass sie sich nur gut getarnt haben."

Doch Heero schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein ich denke dass sie wirklich nie etwas hatten. Du hast Recht wenn du sagst das Huntington fast devot in seiner Bewunderung ist. Und das ist definitiv keine Eigenschaft die Claire de la Maire in einem Partner sucht. Was uns aber zu der Anfangsfrage zurück bringt. Wieso hat er die Juwelen gestohlen?"

Wufei zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht wollte er einfach nicht dass sie in jemand anderes Hände geraten?" fragte er leichthin.

Heero runzelte die Stirn. „Hn, das ist eine Idee. Sogar eine sehr gute. Vielleicht ist sein 'Stalkertum' nicht so weit ausgewachsen dass er einen größeren Platz in Claire de la Maires Leben braucht als er jetzt schon hat, weswegen er sie auch nicht bedroht oder erpresst. Aber ich kann mir bei ihm schon vorstellen dass er nicht möchte dass andere einen ebensogroßen Anteil an ihrem Leben haben. Vielleicht konnte er wirklich nicht ertragen, dass viele – in seinen Augen unwürdige – fremde Leute ihre Juwelen ersteigern."

Wufei nickte bedächtig. „Ja, das ist ein guter Ansatz. Dazu passt auch was du von der Befragung berichtet hast, dass Huntington sich sogar mit Claire de la Maire gestritten hat nur weil sie die Juwelen einzeln und nicht als Paket versteigern wollte."

„Genau das war der Punkt der Huntington in meinen Augen sehr verdächtig erschienen ließ. Wieso hat er wegen so einer Nichtigkeit derart reagiert? Ich mein durch diesen unnötigen Streit hat er sogar seine 'Freundschaft' mit seinem Idol gefährdet."

Wufei grinste: „Weil er genau wusste, dass er bei einer Einzelversteigerung keine Chance haben würde alle Juwelen zu erwerben."

„Genau," sagte Heero zufrieden. „Nur wenn sie gemeinsam versteigert würden, hätte er sicher sein können sie zu kriegen. Sofern er das nötige Kleingeld hätte."

„Was er hat," Wufei warf einen kurzen Blick auf seinen Notizblock. „Kurz bevor die Versteigerung öffentlich verkündet wurde hat er angefangen seine festangelegten Gelder loszueisen. Mehr als genug um bei der Versteigerung den Zuschlag zu bekommen. Nach dem Streit den er mit der Schauspielerin hatte, hat er das Geld wieder angelegt."

„Wahrscheinlich weil er einen neuen Plan hatte um an die Juwelen ran zu kommen. Einen Plan der es nicht mehr vorsah, dass er für sie bezahlen müsste."

„Trotzdem ganz schön dreist von ihm diesen Raub zu planen," erklärte Wufei.

Heero zuckte mit den Schultern. „Eigentlich nicht. Er wusste dass er nach seiner Versöhnung mit Claire de la Maire für die Planung der Gala verantwortlich sein würde. Was ihn in die beste Position überhaupt brachte. Er hat das Sicherheitsteam engagiert, nämlich uns, und hatte so vollen Einblick in jedes Detail. Wenn er nur ein kleines bisschen technischen Verstand hat, kann er die Alarmanlagenpläne lesen und weiß wie er sie ausschalten kann. Von da an ist es nur eine Frage von Kaltschnäuzigkeit."

„Ich hab ja in seiner Vergangenheit geforscht. Edward Huntington III hat Elektrotechnik studiert. Zwar hat er nie als Ingenieur gearbeitet – alter Geldadel hat so was nicht nötig – aber ich denke schon das er genug Wissen angesammelt hat."

„Es passt. Egal wie wir es drehen und wenden, er ist und bleibt der große Verdächtige. Wir haben Motiv, Gelegenheit und Fähigkeit, und trotzdem haben wir ein Problem."

Wufei seufzte tief. „Ja, wie sollen wir es ihm beweisen? Alles was wir haben sind Indizien und Vermutungen. Sie passen zwar wunderbar zusammen und ergeben ein einheitliches Bild, aber ohne Beweise und ohne dass wir die Juwelen in seinem Besitz finden – und bei der jetzigen Lage der Dinge würde es sowieso niemals die Erlaubnis einer Wohnungsdurchsuchung geben – können wir dem Schwein nichts nachweisen. Ungerechtigkeit."

Das war das Problem. Ohne Beweise würden sie Edward Huntington III niemals etwas nachweisen können. Und alles in Heero sträubte sich dagegen sich von ihrem Auftraggeber derart hinters Licht führen zu lassen. Der Ruf ihrer Detektei würde leiden, vielleicht würden sie sogar Kunden verlieren. Und das nur weil Huntington die Juwelen seines Filmidols besitzen wollte. Aber das würde Heero nicht zulassen. Er hatte zu viel in seine Firma investiert, sein Geld, seine Zeit, das würde er niemals so leichtherzig aufgeben. „Nun," sagte er nach einer kurzen Bedenkpause, „wenn wir ihn nicht auf normalem Wege überführen können, dann sollten wir es vielleicht mit Lug und Betrug versuchen."

Wufei zog fragend seine Augenbraue hoch: „Was schwebt dir vor?"

„Immerhin haben wir zur Zeit einen Meister des Faches im Team. Wieso ihn nicht benutzen? Er schuldet uns schließlich noch etwas." Heero würde lieber mit Duo zusammen arbeiten, als Huntington gewinnen lassen. Entschlossen schob er sein Kinn vor.

--

Trotz seines felsenfesten Entschlusses fiel es Heero nicht ganz so leicht zu Duo zu gehen wie er gehofft hatte. Duo um Hilfe bei dieser Angelegenheit zu bitten kam dem schlucken einer Kröte relativ nahe. Zwar hatten sie im Prinzip einen Deal – Duos Hilfe im Austausch dazu dass sie nicht die Polizei auf ihn angesetzt hatten – trotzdem kam sich Heero fast wie ein Bittsteller vor. Und um diesem unangenehmen Gefühl entgegen zu wirken, machte sich Heero so schnell wie möglich auf den Weg. Er wusste, wenn er noch länger über die Sache nachdenken würde, dann würde er vielleicht die Entschlossenheit verlieren.

Heero stand vor der Apartmenttür und atmete noch einmal tief durch. Sie hatten Duo vor ein paar Tagen hier untergebracht. Solange er D.A. Maxwell in der Öffentlichkeit spielte musste er in dessen Wohnung leben, und nicht in der üblen Absteige wo Wufei und er ihn nach dem Raub aufgespürt hatten. Duo hatte zunächst protestiert. Doch der Protest war sehr schnell verstummt als der Langhaarige die Wohnung zum ersten Mal besichtigt hatte. Sie war zwar nicht ganz so luxuriös wie die Suite im First Regent, aber sie besaß trotzdem alle Annehmlichkeiten und war sicher der Absteige vorzuziehen.

Jetzt hoffte Heero nur, dass sich der Langhaarige an die Abmachung gehalten hatte und auch trotz des Streits gestern immer noch in der Wohnung aufhielt. Weil wenn nicht, dann wüsste Heero nicht wie sie Duo so schnell wieder zu fassen kriegen sollten. Eigentlich waren sie viel zu lasch mit ihm umgegangen, sie hätten ihn wohl eher mit einer Kette im Büro festbinden sollen, statt ihm zu erlauben frei in der Gegend umherzulaufen.

Heero ging noch einmal schnell seinen Plan durch, dann nickte er einmal kurz und öffnete entschlossen die Apartmenttür mit dem Zweitschlüssel. Sobald er die Wohnung betrat konnte er leise Geräusche hören, die darauf schließen ließen, das der Fernseher an war. Scheinbar war der Langhaarige doch zu Hause.

Heero folgte den Geräuschen in das Wohnzimmer. Und richtig der Fernseher lief und Duo hatte es sich auf dem Sofa mit einer Schüssel Chips bequem gemacht. Heero räusperte sich.

Duo blickte erschrocken auf und blickte in Heeros Richtung. Sein Mund verzog sich, als ob er plötzlich Zahnschmerzen hatte. „Was ist, kontrollierst du jetzt schon ob ich mich an die Abmachung halte? Wie du siehst bin ich nicht aus der Wohnung ausgezogen. Jetzt kannst du gleich wieder gehen und mich in Ruhe lassen." Er stopfte sich eine Handvoll Chips in den Mund und kaute darauf herum.

Heero betrat das Zimmer und mit einer schnellen Bewegung schaltete er den Fernseher aus. Auf das gedämpfte Protestgemurmel von Duo achtete er gar nicht. „Komisch dass du die Abmachung ansprichst. Wir haben dich heute im Büro vermisst."

„Kam mir gestern nicht so vor, als wenn du viel Interesse daran hättest dass ich dort bin," gab Duo zurück.

Heero schüttelte den Kopf. „Hab ich auch nicht. Aber ein Deal ist ein Deal. Das heißt solange bis wir den Fall gelöst haben, wirst du jeden Tag im Büro als D.A. Maxwell erscheinen. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

„Pfff, bei euch Meisterdetektiven kann das ja Ewigkeiten dauern," protestierte der Langhaarige und schob sich eine neue Portion Chips in den Mund.

„Tja wir wissen wer es war!"

Dieser kleine Satz ließ den Langhaarigen plötzlich aus seiner Lethargie erwachen. „Was, ihr habt herausgefunden wer das war? Wieso ist der noch nicht verhaftet worden? Und wieso nervst du mich weiterhin mit der D.A. Maxwell Geschichte?"

„Wir wissen es zwar, aber wir können es nicht beweisen."

„Schöne Detektive seid ihr. Und was willst du jetzt von mir?"

„Ich will deine Hilfe den Schuldigen zu überführen."

Duo lehnte sich wieder zurück. „Ach," sagte er mit scheidendem Unterton, „Jetzt brauchst du meine Hilfe. Gestern hast du mich noch runtergeputzt. Ich sei kein Detektiv hast du gesagt. Wieso sollte ich dir helfen?"

Heero lächelte leicht. Er wusste dass er den Langhaarigen an der Angel hatte. „Weil wir für die Überführung keinen Detektiv, sondern einen Schwindler brauchen. Und ich kenne keinen besseren Betrüger als dich. Du wirst den Dieb dazu bringen sich selbst zu verraten. Und uns helfen sollst du, weil du sicher keine Lust hast bis zum Ende deiner Tage D.A. Maxwell zu spielen. Du kannst also nur gewinnen."

„Pfft, ich weiß wirklich nicht ob ich da mitmachen soll."

„Du hast keine Wahl. Außerdem willst du doch wohl erfahren wer dir denn 'deine' Juwelen vor der Nase weggeschnappt hat, oder? Ich sag dir nur wer es ist, wenn du mit uns zusammen arbeitest. Also steht der Deal immer noch?"

Heero konnte praktisch sehen wie die verschiedensten Gedankengänge durch Duos Kopf wanderten. Der Langhaarige schien ziemlich mit sich zu kämpfen, einerseits wollte er wie ein schmollendes Kind gegen alles rebellieren, andererseits wollte seine Neugierde befriedigt werden. Heero entschloss sich noch ein paar Anreize zu geben. „Wenn du mitmachst, dann wirst du noch mal Claire de la Maire treffen. Und vielleicht findest du ja sogar eine Gelegenheit um uns die Juwelen wieder abzunehmen. Wo du doch so ein toller Dieb bist."

„Ich bin der beste, darauf kannst du dich verlassen. Ok, ich mach mit, aber nur weil ich diese Stadt und eure Detektei so schnell wie möglich hinter mich lassen will. Was soll ich tun?"


	13. Kapitel 12

**Titel:** D.A. Maxwell, Privatdetektiv  
**Autoren:** Zanna & Laren (ZaLa)  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog

**Kommentar:** Unglaublich, aber wahr, auch hier gibt es mal wieder ein update. Wir hoffen wirklich daß wir die Story diesen Sommer noch fertig bekommen. Hoffentlich habt ihr uns noch nicht vergessen, und ansonsten wünschen wir euch nur viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel!

* * *

**Kapitel 12**

Heero stand vor einem der großen Fenster im Büro seines 'Chefs'. Jetzt war es also endlich soweit. Die nächste Stunde würde zeigen, ob sie mit ihren Vermutungen Recht gehabt hatten – und vor allem, ob Huntington überhaupt auf ihren Bluff hereinfallen würde.

Im Hintergrund konnte Heero das leise Gemurmel einer Unterhaltung hören. Glücklicherweise spiegelte sich das Büro im Fenster deutlich genug wieder so dass Heero sich nicht umdrehen musste um die beiden Gestalten zu beobachten von denen diese Geräusche stammten.

Innerlich noch immer ungläubig den Kopf schüttelnd fragte Heero sich zum wohl hundertsten Mal wie Duo es geschafft hatte ihn dazu zu überreden auch Claire de la Maire in diesen Bluff mit einzubeziehen. Denn sie war es die mit Duo zusammen in der kleinen Sofaecke saß und in ein tiefes Gespräch verstrickt war. Weiß Gott was der Langhaarige ihr schon wieder für haarsträubende Geschichten erzählte. Heero wollte es gar nicht wissen – deshalb hatte er sich auch zum Fenster zurückgezogen statt neben der Schauspielerin und Duo auf Huntington zu warten.

Doch auch wenn Duos Idee die Schauspielerin mit einzubeziehen Heero anfangs gar nicht zugesagt hatte, so musste er jetzt dennoch zugeben, dass Duos Gründe durchaus etwas für sich hatten. Sie würden Claire brauchen um ihre Lüge glaubhaft rüberbringen, hatte der Langhaarige argumentiert. Und noch viel wichtiger, wenn es später darum ginge Huntington zu konfrontieren, so würde die Anwesenheit seines großen Idols mit Sicherheit eine Menge dazu beitragen ihn unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Und so hatte Heero sich Duos Argumenten gebeugt und nachgegeben. Immerhin, sie hatten Duo hinzugezogen weil er der Experte auf dem Gebiet der Betrügereien war, und da wäre es doch ziemlich dumm wenn sie dessen Expertenmeinung dann ignorieren würden.

Also hatte Duo Claire angerufen und sie hierher gebeten. Sie hatten ihr von ihrem Plan erzählt, und obwohl Claire anfangs nicht glauben konnte dass Huntington der Täter sein sollte, so war sie dennoch sofort Feuer und Flamme gewesen als Duo sie in seiner gewohnt charmanten Art um ihre Hilfe und Mitwirkung gebeten hatte.

Und so waren sie nun alle in Position – Relena draußen im Empfangsraum, Wufei unten in der Garage im Wagen und Heero, Duo und Claire in Maxwells Büro – und warteten im Grunde nur noch auf den Auftritt ihres Hauptdarstellers.

Als hätten Heeros Gedanken das Stichwort geliefert öffnete sich in diesem Moment die Bürotür. „Mr. Huntington ist hier," sagte Relena und ließ den Mann eintreten.

Sofort sprang Claire von ihrem Platz auf dem Sofa auf. „Edward!" rief sie und lief mit ausgestreckten Armen auf den leicht erstaunt wirkenden Mann zu. „Mein Lieber, ist es nicht wunderbar? Oh, ich kann gar nicht sagen wie froh ich bin! Aber eigentlich hatte ich gar keine Zweifel, schließlich haben Sie ja die Agentur ausgesucht, und Sie würden niemals etwas anderes als die Besten nehmen!"

„... Was..." Huntington ergriff Claires Hände und blickte verwirrt von ihr zu Duo. „Was ist los? Mr. Maxwell?" wandte er sich schließlich an den seiner Meinung nach verantwortlichen. „Ihre Sekretärin war nicht sonderlich klar am Telefon, sie meinte nur ich sollte so schnell wie möglich hierher kommen. Es würde um den Diebstahl gehen."

Duo lächelte den Mann beruhigend zu. „Ohje, das tut mir wirklich leid. Ich wusste nicht das Miss Darlian sich so undeutlich am Telefon ausgedrückt hat. Aber um Sie zu beruhigen, der Fall ist gelöst!"

Sofort verließ jegliche Farbe Huntingtons Gesicht. „Ge...löst?" keuchte er. „Das... ist wirklich... wunderbar. Sie haben den Täter?"

„Nicht nur das!" rief Claire und zog Huntingtons Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich. „Diese wunderbaren Detektive haben nicht nur den Täter geschnappt, sie haben mir sogar die Juwelen zurückgebracht! Glücklicherweise war der Dieb noch nicht dazu gekommen sie zu verkaufen! Es ist alles wieder da!"

Heero hätte nicht geglaubt dass es möglich wäre, aber Huntington wurde noch bleicher. „Die Juwelen? Sie sind wieder da?" hauchte er.

Claire nickte enthusiastisch. „Ja! Ich habe sie sofort von einem Sicherheitsdienst zu meinem Anwesen bringen lassen nachdem ich die Authentizität festgestellt habe. Nach diesem Schrecken werde ich sie bis zum Beginn der Auktion wohl besser nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen!"

„Sie... sind... echt?" Huntington schien einer Ohnmacht nahe zu sein. Doch obwohl der Mann seine Bestürzung unmöglich noch deutlicher hätte zeigen können, reagierte weder Heero, noch Duo oder Claire irgendwie darauf. Schließlich wollten sie Huntington nicht kenntlich machen dass ihnen aufgefallen war dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Oh ja!" wieder nickte Claire enthusiastisch. Und auch wenn Heero sowohl sie als auch Huntington nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen hatte, so konnte er bei ihr nicht den kleinsten Fehler entdecken. Claire de la Maire wurde ihrem Ruf als hervorragende Schauspielerin mehr als gerecht. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste würde Heero ihr ebenfalls glauben dass er ihre Juwelen gefunden hatte.

„Wie... wie hat der Dieb es angestellt?" Huntington rang sichtbar um Fassung.

„Tja, das wissen wir auch noch nicht so genau," meldete Duo sich jetzt wieder zu Wort. „Es scheint da einige Diskrepanzen zu geben was den zeitlichen Ablauf angeht. Es ist auf jeden Fall gesichert dass unser Dieb die Juwelen bereits zwei Nächte vor dem Auffallen des Diebstahls gestohlen hat. Seinen Angaben zufolge hat er die Originale dabei durch Fälschungen ersetzt – ziemlich gute Fälschungen sogar. Offenbar ist zwei Tage lang niemandem etwas aufgefallen. Und dann – und da ist uns wirklich das Glück zu Hilfe gekommen – ist offenbar ein zweiter Dieb eingestiegen und hat die Fälschungen gestohlen. Sonst hätten wir womöglich niemals gemerkt dass die Originale weg sind."

Das war ihr Plan. Der Plan den Duo ausgeheckt hatte, und von dem Heero widerwillig zugeben musste dass er wirklich brillant war. Wenn Huntington glaubte, er hätte nur Fälschungen gestohlen, so würde er hoffentlich sofort loseilen zu dem Ort wo er die Juwelen versteckt hatte um diese Behauptung zu überprüfen. Und sie würden ihn auf frischer Tat ertappen.

„Fälschungen???" keuchte Huntington. Seine Augen quollen so stark hervor dass sie ihm fast aus dem Kopf zu fallen schienen. Heero schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Wie hatte ausgerechnet dieser Mann sie so lange an der Nase herumführen können? Ein Schauspieler war garantiert nicht an ihm verloren gegangen.

„Nicht auszudenken!" rief Claire. „Allein der Gedanke dass irgendjemand viel Geld für irgendwelche Fälschungen zahlen könnte! Ich bin fast versucht den zweiten Dieb auch ausfindig zu machen und ihm zu danken!"

„Ja... ja," stammelte Huntington. „Was für ein... Glück."

„Ich bin so froh dass die Ausstellung und die anschließende Auktion nun doch noch wie geplant stattfinden kann," sagte Claire. „Und das habe ich nur Ihnen zu verdanken, Mr. Maxwell!" Claire schwebte zu Duo hinüber und drückte ihn überschwänglich an ihre Brust.

Huntingtons Blässe verschwand mit einem Mal und machte einer fast wütenden Röte Platz. Und auch Heero wusste nicht so recht was er bei diesem Anblick fühlte. Einerseits konnte er ein kleines, amüsiertes Glucksen nicht unterdrücken bei Duos Anblick – der Langhaarige trug einen fast panischen Gesichtsausdruck wie er da beinahe vollkommen in Claires ausladendem Dekolleté verschwand. Anderseits spürte er gleichzeitig einen kleinen Stich von – Eifersucht?

Heero schnaubte. Unsinn. Wieso sollte er schon eifersüchtig sein. Duo bedeutete ihm überhaupt nichts. Weniger als nichts. Genau. Wahrscheinlich war das gar keine Eifersucht gewesen sondern nur Ärger darüber dass Duo schon wieder den Lob einheimste. Genau.

„Claire." Als Claire nicht sofort reagierte räusperte Huntington sich und setzte erneut, diesmal etwas lauter an. „Claire! Wenn dann jetzt alles wieder... in Ordnung ist... ich muss zurück ins Hotel..."

„Oh?" Claire ließ endlich von Duo ab und wandte sich wieder Huntington zu. „Edward, Lieber, Sie wollen schon gehen?"

„Ja," nickte Huntington. „Ich muss mich um die Ausstellung kümmern."

„Natürlich!" Claire nickte. „Sie haben recht. Sorgen Sie bitte dafür dass alles so schnell wie möglich wieder ins laufen kommt, ja?"

Huntington nickte einmal stumm, dann murmelte er etwas undeutliches, drehte sich um und verschwand durch die Tür. Heero, Duo und Claire de la Maire blieben zurück und sahen sich gespannt an. Hatte es geklappt?

Nur wenige Augenblicke später öffnete sich die Tür wieder und Relena steckte den Kopf hinein. „Er ist gerade in den Aufzug gestiegen."

Sofort stürmten Heero, Duo und Claire in den Empfangsraum hinaus. Heero zog sein Mobiltelefon aus der Hosentasche und wählte die Nummer seines Partners.

„Wufei?" rief Heero in das Gerät. „Er ist auf dem Weg."

„Ich seh ihn," antwortete Wufei. „Er steigt grad in ein Taxi. Ich bleib an ihm dran."

„Gut," antwortete Heero. Dann drehte er sich zu den anderen um und winkte ihnen, ihm zu folgen. „Los geht's, wir folgen ihnen. Wufei wird uns durchgeben wohin es geht."

Nur wenige Minuten später befanden sie sich alle – selbst Relena hatte sich nicht abschütteln lassen und Heero hatte nicht die Zeit gehabt ewig mit ihr zu argumentieren – auf dem Rücksitz von Claires großzügiger Limousine. Während Heero dem Fahrer Anweisungen gab wohin er zu fahren hatte diskutierten die anderen drei leise darüber, wohin Huntington jetzt wohl fahren würde.

„Und was ist wenn er tatsächlich ins Hotel fährt?" fragte Claire.

„Es besteht durchaus auch die Möglichkeit dass er die Juwelen dort versteckt hat," gab Heero zurück. „Er hat dort immerhin ein kleines Büro. Ansonsten bleiben wir so lange an ihm dran bis er uns zum Schmuck geführt hat."

„Er fährt nicht zum Hotel," meldete Wufei sich in diesem Moment – Heero hatte die Verbindung die gesamte Zeit aufrecht erhalten. „Ich glaube er fährt zu seiner Wohnung."

„Gut," antwortete Heero wieder, dann lehnte er sich zurück. Dass Huntington nicht wie behauptet ins Hotel fuhr war ein weiterer Beweis ihrer Theorie. Welchen Grund hätte der Mann sonst gehabt sein großes Idol anzulügen?

Die Fahrt bis zu Huntingtons Wohnung kam ihm wie Stunden vor, obwohl sicherlich nicht mehr als ein paar Minuten vergangen waren. Als sie endlich vor dem großen Hochhaus anhielten, wartete Wufei bereits vor der Eingangstür auf sie.

„Er ist vor zwei Minuten reingegangen," begrüßte Wufei sie ohne große Umschweife.

„Wir folgen ihm," nickte Heero und eilte in Richtung des Aufzugs. Der Rest der Meute folgte ihm.

„Er wohnt in Appartement 14B," sagte Wufei und drückte den Knopf für das 14. Stockwerk. Schweigend warteten sie bis der Aufzug angekommen war, dann stürmten sie auf den Flur hinaus. Vor der Wohnungstür mit der Aufschrift 14B blieben sie stehen.

„Und was nun?" fragte Claire. „Klingeln wir einfach?"

„Nein," sagten Heero und Duo gleichzeitig. Für einen Moment sahen sie sich beinahe unbehaglich an, dann fuhr Heero fort, „Wenn wir klingeln, dann ist er gewarnt. Dann können wir ihn nicht mehr in flagranti ertappen."

Während Heero noch sprach hatte Duo sich bereits daran gemacht die Tür zu öffnen. Nur Sekunden später ertönte ein leises Klicken und der Langhaarige steckte seine Dietriche wieder ein. „Offen," sagte er ruhig.

Heero streckte seine Hand aus und gab der Tür einen leichten Stoß. Mit fast unheimlicher Geräuschlosigkeit schwang die Tür nach innen auf und erlaubte der Gruppe einzutreten.

Als Heero gefolgt von Duo, Wufei, Claire und Relena die große Wohnung betrat sah er sich ungläubig um. Er hätte sich ja vieles vorstellen können wie Huntingtons Wohnung aussah – aber das hier übertraf alles.

„Oh. Mein. Gott." Claires Stimme war nur ein Hauch, und dennoch konnte Heero eine Spur von Entsetzen darin hören. Huntingtons Wohnung war... ein Schrein. Ein Schrein zu Ehren der Schauspielerin die er so sehr bewunderte. Es gab kaum eine freie Stelle an den Wänden. Überall hingen Bilder, Plakate, Poster. Überall standen Vitrinen in denen Nippes und andere Kleinigkeiten ausgestellt waren die einmal Claire gehört hatten.

„Tja," machte Duo während er sich einmal im Kreis drehte und sich ungläubig umsah. „Wenn das hier die Definition von 'verrückter Fan' nicht übertrifft, dann weiß ich auch nicht."

Heero konnte dem Langhaarigen da nur zustimmen. Sie hatten nach einem verrückten Fan gesucht – und ihn eindeutig gefunden. Ein Geräusch aus einem Nebenzimmer riss Heero aus den Gedanken und ließ ihn aufhorchen. „Scht!" machte er in Richtung der anderen und schlich sich dann in die Richtung aus der das Geräusch gekommen war.

Leise näherte Heero sich der nur angelehnten Tür und schob sie lautlos ein kleines Stück weiter auf. Die Tür gehörte zu einem Büro. Vor dem Schreibtisch war ein Teil des Parkettfußbodens nach oben und zur Seite geklappt und gab den Blick frei auf einen in den Boden eingelassenen Safe. Und Huntington kniete direkt davor und wühlte fast panisch darin herum.

Schließlich zog er einen schwarzen Samtbeutel heraus, öffnete ihn mit rasenden Händen, und als er den Inhalt mit seinen zitternden Fingern nicht gleich zu fassen bekam, drehte er den Beutel einfach um und schüttete den Inhalt über den Boden aus.

Rot. Blau. Grün. Weiß. Das Funkeln der unterschiedlichsten Edelsteine war fast blendend. Mit fliegenden Fingern wühlte Huntington darin herum und breitete die Juwelen aus.

Auf einmal schwang die Bürotür weiter auf, und als Heero den Kopf drehte konnte er sehen dass Claire diejenige war die sie geöffnet hatte. Die Schauspielerin stand nun neben Heero in der Türöffnung und sah Huntington mit einem bekümmerten Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Oh Edward," sagte sie traurig. „Ich habe es nicht glauben wollen."

„Was... wie..." stammelte Huntington und sah sich hektisch um. Inzwischen hatten sich auch Duo, Wufei und Relena in das Büro geschoben und starrten auf den Mann und den Schmuck hinab.

„Ich habe Ihnen vertraut," sagte Claire. „Warum haben Sie mich bestohlen?"

„Ich... aber... nein, das habe ich nicht! Das ist nicht so wie Sie denken!" rief Huntington. „Das sind doch nur Fälschungen! Sie selbst haben es mir doch erzählt!"

„Es gibt keine Fälschungen," sagte Heero ruhig. „Das haben wir uns nur ausgedacht."

„Keine Fälschungen?" Huntington kam langsam auf die Beine. „Aber... warum?"

„Wir wussten dass Sie es waren," erwiderte Heero. „Wir brauchten nur einen Beweis."

„Und dies hier sind Beweise genug," sagte Wufei und deutete auf den Haufen Juwelen die noch immer auf dem Boden verstreut lagen.

„Das war eine Falle?" fragte Huntington ungläubig. „Ein Trick?"

Heero nickte stumm.

Huntingtons Blick wanderte zu Claire und blieb anklagend an ihr haften. „Und Sie haben da mitgespielt? Um mich reinzulegen?"

Claire nickte.

„Ruf die Polizei," raunte Heero in Wufeis Richtung und sein Partner nickte nur und zog sein Handy aus der Tasche.

„Aber... warum?" fragte Huntington noch immer an Claire gewandt. Entweder hatte er Heeros Aufforderung nicht gehört oder er ignorierte sie einfach.

„Warum?" fragte Claire. „Edward, Sie haben mich bestohlen. Sie haben absichtlich nicht nur den Ruf des Hotels sondern auch den der Detektei D.A. Maxwell geschädigt! Und sie haben die wohltätigen Organisationen an die der Erlös des Verkaufs gehen soll um deren Geld gebracht! Und wofür? Das ist doch nur Tand!"

„Nur Tand?" echauffierte Huntington sich. „Das ist kein Tand! Wie können Sie das sagen? Das sind doch wertvolle Erinnerungsstücke! Gerade Sie müssen das doch verstehen, Claire!"

„Oh Edward," Claire schüttelte erneut betrübt den Kopf. „Im Gegensatz zu all dem Guten was mit dem Geld getan werden kann ist der Schmuck selbst absolut wertlos. Ich dachte dass Sie das verstanden hätten. Ich dachte dass Sie mich verstehen – Sie sind seit so vielen Jahren der Leiter meines größten Fanclubs und ein guter Freund. Aber ich habe mich geirrt. Sie kennen mich überhaupt nicht."

„Claire!" Huntington streckte seine Hände flehend in Claires Richtung aus, doch die Schauspielerin schüttelte nur noch einmal traurig den Kopf, dann wandte sie sich ab und ging aus dem Büro.

„Huntington?" fragte Heero ruhig. „Die Polizei ist gleich da. Werden Sie Ärger machen?"

Huntington, dessen Blick noch immer hilflos auf der Türöffnung lag durch die Claire soeben verschwunden war, wandte sich schließlich Heero zu. Er maß ihn einen Moment lang mit einem langen Blick, dann schüttelte er kapitulierend den Kopf.

Wufei ging einen Schritt näher auf Huntington zu – um sicher zu gehen dass der Mann nicht doch noch einen verzweifelten Fluchtversuch unternahm. Duo hingegen schlenderte zu Heero hinüber.

„Und was passiert jetzt?" raunte der Langhaarige.

Heero warf ihm einen langen Blick zu. Dann seufzte er schließlich. „Jetzt," sagte er, „ist es Zeit für deinen großen Auftritt als D.A. Maxwell."


	14. Kapitel 13

**Titel:** D.A. Maxwell, Privatdetektiv  
**Autoren:** Zanna & Laren (ZaLa)  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog

**Kommentar: **Ohne Worte... wir können uns nur in die Ecke stellen und für die lange Wartezeit schämen. Viel Spaß

* * *

Kapitel 13

Relena seufzte und legte die Zeitung, die sie soeben gelesen hatte auf ihrem Schreibtisch ab. ‚D.A. Maxwell löst spektakulären Juwelenraub!' stand da zu lesen, in großen Buchstaben und sogar auf der Titelseite. Mit Bildern von Heero und Wufei, deren Hände von der freudenstrahlenden Clair de la Maire geschüttelt wurden und ausführlichen Berichten nicht nur über den Fall, sondern auch die Detektei. Eine bessere Werbung konnte man sich eigentlich gar nicht wünschen.

Und dennoch herrschte eher Friedhofsstimmung in ihrem Büro statt Jubel. Denn sofort nachdem der ganze Rummel um die Aufklärung des Falles beendet war, nachdem sämtliche Aussagen der Polizei zu Protokoll gegeben und sämtliche Interviews geführt worden waren, war Duo – und damit auch D.A. Maxwell, ein Fakt den die Presse glücklicherweise der Exzentrik ihres Chefs zuschrieb, genauso wie dessen Scheu vor Fotographen – wieder aus dem Licht der Öffentlichkeit verschwunden. Gleichzeitig mit Heeros guter Laune wie es schien. Relena warf einen kurzen Blick auf ihren Freund und Chef, den sie durch dessen offene Bürotür über irgendwelchen Akten brüten sehen konnte, und runzelte die Stirn.

Vielleicht lag es ja daran dass Heero keine Gelegenheit gehabt hatte sich von Duo zu verabschieden. Weder Relena, noch Wufei und Heero hatten genau mitbekommen wann der Langhaarige sich aus dem Staub gemacht hatte, aber eines Tages erschien er nicht im Büro, und auch die Wohnung war wie leergefegt, als ob niemals jemand darin gewohnt hatte. Heeros beinahe verzweifelter und verlorener Gesichtsausruck hatte Bände gesprochen, Relenas Meinung nach.

Oh, er hatte zwar viel gegrummelt und geschimpft und laut behauptet, ihm würde nicht das geringste an dem Langhaarigen liegen und der einzige Grund warum er Duo vor dessen Verschwinden hätte sehen wollen wäre der, um sämtliche Taschen des Diebs auf eventuell gestohlene Objekte zu überprüfen, aber Relena wusste es besser. Heero lief nur aus einem Grund mit einem Gesicht wie sieben Tage Regenwetter herum – er vermisste Duo. Er vermisste Duo, auch wenn er es niemals zugeben würde, nicht einmal sich selbst gegenüber.

Relena seufzte erneut. Das Wufei so überhaupt nichts von Heeros Melancholie und deren Gründe zu merken schien, half auch nicht gerade. Wie konnte Heero auch aufhören an Duo zu denken, wenn Wufei alle fünf Minuten Sachen sagte wie „Was für ein Glück dass wir den endlich los sind!" und „Jetzt können wir uns endlich wieder auf unsere Arbeit konzentrieren ohne die ganze Zeit Babysitter für diesen Betrüger spielen zu müssen."?

Nicht dass Relena etwas daran ändern könnte. Mit Wufei zu reden wäre sinnlos – erstens einmal würde der das nicht begreifen, und wenn doch, dann wäre die darauffolgende Explosion gigantisch, und zweitens hatte Relena Heero versprochen Wufei nichts zu erzählen. Und mit Heero reden war auch unmöglich, Relena hatte es schon versucht. Heero hatte aber nur geblockt, und als Relena nicht nachgelassen hatte, sie schließlich angefaucht. Also hatte sie aufgegeben.

Zumindest hatte sie aufgegeben mit Heero darüber zu reden. Was nicht bedeutete dass sie vollkommen aufgegeben hatte. Heero war deprimiert weil Duo weg war, also gab es nur eine Möglichkeit um ihrem Freund zu helfen. Duo musste eben wieder zurückkommen. Simpel, wenn auch nicht so einfach durchzuführen. Denn wenn Duo eines konnte, dann war es untertauchen. Relena schnaubte leise.

Sie wusste wirklich nicht wie Heero und Wufei es das letzte Mal geschafft hatten den Langhaarigen aufzuspüren, aber sie begann den leisen Verdacht zu hegen, dass es daran lag, dass dieser sich nicht wirklich allzu heftig versteckt hatte. Denn egal was Relena jetzt auch versuchte, Duo war und blieb wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Und Relena arbeitete schon lang genug für Heero und Wufei um zu wissen, wie man eine solche Suche durchführte.

Sie hatte wirklich alles überprüft – Flughäfen, Busbahnhöfe, Bahnhöfe, Autovermietungen. Nirgendwo war ein Ticket gekauft oder ein Auto an Duo vermietet worden, und Relena hatte sämtliche Aliase des Langhaarigen überprüft (basierend auf den Falschen Pässen die Wufei und Heero in Duos Gepäck gefunden hatten als sie diesen in D.A. Maxwells Wohnung umquartiert hatten). Relena hatte sogar andere Kombinationen der falschen Namen versucht, und welche die ähnlich klangen, ja sie war sogar noch einen Schritt weitergegangen und hatte sämtliche Bahnhöfe, Flughäfen und Autovermietungen mit Duos Beschreibung abgeklappert, doch niemand konnte sich an einen jungen, langhaarigen Mann erinnern. Duo war entweder zu Fuß aus der Stadt spaziert oder hatte sich buchstäblich in Luft aufgelöst. Es war einfach unbegreiflich. Duo musste wirklich der Beste sein bei dem was er tat, anders war es nicht zu erklären.

Es sei denn… Relena lehnte sich mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln vor. Konnte es wirklich möglich sein? Es gab noch eine weitere Möglichkeit, eine an die sie bisher noch gar nicht gedacht hatte, weil sie ihr einfach viel zu abwegig erschien. Aber wie hatte schon Sherlock Holmes gesagt? Wenn man alles Unmögliche ausgeschlossen hat, dann muss das was übrig bleibt, so unglaublich es auch erscheint, die Lösung sein. Und wenn Duo scheinbar auf keinem Weg die Stadt verlassen hatte, dann lag das womöglich daran, dass er das tatsächlich nicht getan hatte. Vielleicht war er noch hier, direkt unter ihrer Nase, in irgendeiner kleinen Absteige, genau wie beim letzten Mal, und wartete darauf dass die Aufregung sich legte. Das wäre gar nicht einmal so dumm.

Immerhin, jeder würde annehmen dass Duo so schnell wie möglich möglichst weit weg verschwinden würde, um sowohl Heero und Wufei, als auch der Polizei die ihn jetzt unter ‚D.A. Maxwell' kannte, aus dem Weg zu gehen. Das ist was Relena an seiner Stelle getan hätte. Also würde jemand wie Duo, der immerhin ein Profi auf dem Gebiet war, vielleicht das genaue Gegenteil tun. Sich verstecken, sich verbergen, möglichst unauffällig sein, bis niemand mehr nach einem Ausschau hielt und man ohne Probleme die Stadt verlassen könnte.

Und das bedeutete… Relenas Gesicht hellte sich auf. Das bedeutete, sie hatte tatsächlich eine Chance. Wenn Duo die Stadt verlassen hätte, völlig egal ob Relena die Methode herausgefunden hätte oder nicht, sie hätte ihn niemals aufspüren können. Denn sobald das Flugzeug, der Bus oder der Zug sein Ziel erreicht hätte, hätte Duo mit neuem Namen in einer fremden Stadt untertauchen können, in einer Stadt in der ihre Detektei keine Kontakte hatte, keine Möglichkeit ihn zu verfolgen. Aber hier…! Hier kannte Relena sich aus, hier konnte sie ihn finden! Auch wenn es bedeutete… Relena stöhnte auf.

Auch wenn es bedeutete, dass sie die nächsten Tage damit beschäftigt sein würde, jedes Hotel und Motel, jede Pension, jede noch so billige Absteige persönlich abzuklappern um ihren illustren ‚Chef' zu finden. Und sie würde es persönlich machen müssen, schließlich wollte sie nicht dass Heero oder Wufei von ihrer Suche erfuhren. Einerseits für den Fall dass sie Duo nicht finden würde – sie wollte Heero schließlich keine falschen Hoffnungen machen. Und andererseits natürlich weil sie sich das Theater ihrer beiden männlichen Kollegen ersparen wollte, das garantiert losbrechen würde wenn diese von ihrem Plan erführen. Besser die beiden hinterher vor vollendete Tatsachen stellen, das war sowieso immer die beste Methode im Umgang mit störrischen Kerlen.

Mit einem zufriedenen kleinen Nicken sprang Relena von ihrem Schreibtischstuhl auf und schnappte sich ihre Tasche. Es hatte schließlich keinen Sinn noch weiter Zeit zu verlieren. Wenn sie noch in diesem Jahrzehnt die Suche beenden wollte, dann sollte sie sich besser auf den Weg machen. Und mit diesem letzten Gedanken eilte sie mit entschlossenen Schritten aus den Räumlichkeiten der berühmten Detektei D.A. Maxwell.

****************************************************************

Heero drückte den Knopf für den Aufzug, der ihn hinauf in den 21. Stock, in dem sich ihre Detektei befand, bringen würde. Seit sie den Fall mit Claire de la Maires Juwelen aufgeklärt hatten, waren fast drei Wochen vergangen, und sie konnten sich seither vor Aufträgen kaum retten. Ja, sie hatten sogar ein paar der weniger interessanten Fälle an andere Detekteien weitergeleitet, weil sie mit nur zwei Leuten – nämlich ihm selbst und Wufei – einfach nicht ausreichend besetzt waren um alles selbst zu erledigen.

Und doch… Und doch konnte Heero sich eines Gefühls der Unzufriedenheit nicht verwehren. Trotz all des Erfolgs der Detektei und all der neuen Aufträge war er weder glücklich noch aufgeregt und voller Tatendrang, so wie Wufei. Statt sich voller Elan in die Arbeit zu stürzen musste er sich regelrecht zwingen jeden Tag pünktlich im Büro zu erscheinen und die Fakten der Fälle mit seinem Partner durchzugehen. Diese fast apathische Unlust kannte Heero so gar nicht an sich, und er wusste nicht woran es lag und wie er es ändern konnte.

Ein leises ‚Ding' verkündete die Ankunft des Aufzugs, die Fahrstuhltüren öffneten sich und Heero betrat den engen Raum zusammen mit einer Handvoll anderer Leute. Mit einem Seufzer quetschte Heero sich in eine der Ecken und wandte sich wieder seinen Gedanken zu. Irgendwie erschien ihm das Detektivgeschäft in den letzten Tagen nicht mehr so – aufregend und spannend wie vorher. Und auch der Gedanke irgendwelche Verbrecher ihrer gerechten Strafe zuzuführen schien nicht mehr so befriedigend wie zuvor. Es war als würde irgendetwas fehlen, etwas das vorher dagewesen war und alles so… lebendig erscheinen hatte lassen. Heero wusste nur nicht was das ein könnte, schließlich hatte sich nichts geändert. Alles war so wie es immer gewesen war, er und Wufei und Relena die gemeinsam ihre Detektei betrieben, so wie in den Tagen bevor–

Die Anzeige des Fahrstuhls sprang auf 21 und Heero löste sich mit einem Ruck aus seiner Ecke und betrat den Flur. Mit forschen Schritten näherte er sich der Detektei – es brachte schließlich nichts ewig zu trödeln – und öffnete die Tür schwungvoll. Relena saß wie immer im Empfangsbereich hinter ihrem Schreibtisch und blickte bei seinem Eintritt auf.

„Guten Morgen, Heero!" rief sie ihm fröhlich zu und lächelte ihn breit an.

Heero runzelte leicht die Stirn – Relenas Lächeln wirkte fast verschmitzt – und erwiderte ihren Gruß. „Guten Morgen, Relena. Irgendwelche Nachrichten für mich?" Er blieb an ihrem Schreibtisch stehen und überflog kurz die Absender der Briefe die in der Inbox lagen.

„Nein," antwortete Relena, immer noch so seltsam lächelnd. „Allerdings ist da jemand in Mr. Maxwells Büro, der dich gern sprechen würde."

Heero runzelte erneut die Stirn. „In Mr. Maxwells Büro?" vergewisserte er sich. „Wer ist es? Ein neuer Klient?"

Relena zuckte nur mit den Schultern und machte eine nichtssagende Geste, gab ihm jedoch keine Antwort. Immer noch stirnrunzelnd – jetzt eher wieder über Relenas seltsames Verhalten – wandte Heero sich der Bürotür ihres ‚Chefs' zu. Während der wenigen Schritte dorthin stählte er sich innerlich für ein weiteres Gespräch mit einem Klienten, wie so viele in den letzten Tagen – leider so gar nicht seine Stärke – und setzte ein gewinnendes Lächeln auf. Zumindest hielt Heero es für ein gewinnendes Lächeln, auch wenn Relena immer behauptete es würde die Kunden verschrecken und er sollte das Lächeln lieber ihr überlassen.

Die Tür zu Maxwells Büro war geschlossen – eher ungewöhnlich wenn sie zukünftige Klienten darin warten ließen – und Heero öffnete sie schwungvoll, die übliche Begrüßungsrede schon auf den Lippen. Doch der Bereich mit den Sesseln und der Couch, wo die Kunden normalerweise saßen, war leer, und Heero ließ seinen Blick leicht verwundert im Raum umherschweifen. Hatte Relena nicht behauptet dass hier jemand auf ihn wartete? Doch der Raum war leer.

Gerade als Heero sich umdrehen und wieder zu Relena hinausgehen wollte, setzte der schwere Chefsessel hinter Maxwells Schreibtisch sich in Bewegung und schwang herum, so dass Heero sehen konnte, wer darin saß.

„Heero!"

Heeros Unterkiefer klappte herab und seine Augen quollen fast aus seinem Kopf. Im Sessel saß jemand, von dem er nicht gedacht hätte, ihn jemals wiederzusehen. „… D… Duo…?" Heero blinzelte mehrmals verwirrt. „… Was… Wie… Ich meine…" Er schüttelte den Kopf ungläubig. „Was… was tust du hier?"

Duo lächelte ihn strahlend an. „Ich arbeite hier, natürlich."

„Was? Das tust du nicht! Ich meine –" Heero brach ab, schüttelte erneut den Kopf und holte tief Luft. „Was soll das werden, Duo? Unsere Abmachung galt nur bis zur Beendung des Falles. Der Deal ist beendet, wir haben was wir wollten, und du hast was du wolltest. Also, warum bist du wieder hier?"

Duo zuckte mit den Schultern und lehnte sich im Sessel zurück. „Ich weiß was unsere Abmachung beinhaltet hat. Aber ich dachte…" er zuckte erneut mit den Schultern und senkte den Blick auf die Schreibtischoberfläche, „… naja, ich meine, alle Welt denkt immerhin ich wäre D.A. Maxwell, und ich dachte… Ich dachte, ich könnte vielleicht weiterhin D.A. Maxwell sein. Ich meine, wir haben doch recht gut zusammengearbeitet, oder? Und ihr könntet wirklich davon profitieren wenn ihr euren Chef ab und zu den Kunden präsentieren könntet, statt sie immer nur zu vertrösten. Und mir hat es wirklich gefallen, D.A. Maxwell zu sein. War mal was anderes." Duos Blick flog hoch zu Heero und ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. „Also, was denkst du? Wir könnten einfach ganz neu, sozusagen von vorne anfangen. Und vielleicht, mit der Zeit –"

Duo brach ab und verstummte, und Heero sah ihn einen Moment nur an. Duo wirkte unsicher, fast verschüchtert wie er da so saß, mit erneut gesenktem Blick, hochgezogenen Schultern und verschränkten Händen, die er nervös wrang. Als würde er erwarten dass Heero anschreien und im hohen Bogen aus dem Büro werfen würde.

Und eigentlich sollte er es auch tun. Duo war ein Dieb und ein Betrüger, nach eigener Aussage, und Heero hatte sich schon einmal gehörig an ihm verbrannt. Man konnte ihm nicht trauen. Und doch… Duo hatte sich an die Abmachung gehalten und ihnen geholfen, und er hatte nicht versucht sie reinzulegen um erneut zu versuchen, den Schmuck zu stehlen. Außerdem hatte er ein recht überzeugendes Argument vorgebracht. Nicht wenige ihrer neuen Klienten brannten geradezu darauf den berühmten D.A. Maxwell persönlich kennenzulernen. Duo wäre in dieser Rolle überzeugend, nicht nur weil ihn schon eine Menge Leute als D.A. Maxwell kennengelernt hatten, sondern weil er die gewisse Art Charme hatte, die sich gut als Aushängeschild ihrer Detektei machte.

Und dann waren da noch die persönlichen Gründe. Duo so unverhofft wiederzusehen hatte Heeros Herz höher schlagen lassen, und noch immer jagte sein Puls als ob er einen Dauerlauf hinter sich hätte. Er fühlte sich aufgekratzt und lebendig, wie seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr. Also was sollte er tun?

In diesem Moment hob Duo den Blick und warf Heero einen fast flehenden Blick zu, und Heero warf jegliche Vorsicht über Bord. Ja, es war ein Risiko Duo zu vertrauen, aber was war das Leben schon ohne ein paar Risiken? Wenn schon nichts anderes, so würde es mit Duo definitiv spannender und interessanter sein als ohne ihn, soviel war Heero klar. Er hatte keine Ahnung warum Duo beschlossen hatte zurückzukommen, aber er war froh dass er es getan hatte. Er hatte den Langhaarigen vermisst, selbst wenn er es sich bis dahin selbst nicht eingestanden hatte.

Heero verlagerte sein Gewicht, lehnte sich leicht zurück, steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und lächelte Duo langsam zu.

„Willkommen zurück, Mr. Maxwell."


	15. Epilog

**Epilog**

Darf ich Ihnen unter dem Siegel der Verschwiegenheit etwas verraten? Den berühmten Privatdetektiv D. A. Maxwell gibt es gar nicht. Ich habe ihn erfunden.

Spannung, Abenteuer und Gerechtigkeit sind die Dinge die meine Arbeit interessant machen, aber nach meinen unschönen Erfahrungen damals bei der Polizei wollte ich nie wieder in einen ähnlichen Medienrummel verwickelt sein. Also erfand ich mir einen Chef – den illustren D.A. Maxwell. Und es lief auch alles ganz gut – bis _er_ in mein Leben getreten ist.

Groß, gutaussehend und mit einem Charme ausgestattet der selbst den steifsten Klienten becirct hat er mein Leben und meine Detektei gehörig durcheinander gebracht. Und doch ist er die perfekte Verkörperung von D.A. Maxwell.

Auf diese Weise profitieren alle davon – wir machen die Arbeit, Maxwell kassiert das Lob und die Kunden sind zufrieden. Es ist ein gefährliches Spiel, doch solange die Leute es uns abnehmen, werden wir damit weitermachen.


End file.
